


May We Stay Lost On Our Way Home

by Barsy_Snow



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Facials, Fairy Louis, Light Bondage, M/M, Magic, Outdoor Sex, Paddling, Rimming, Sub Harry, Subspace, Vibrators, Weed, Wing Kink, bottom!both, dom!Louis, fairy fic, liam is a centaur, niall is a good guy, pop star harry, zayn is a mystery, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:32:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 48,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7198046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barsy_Snow/pseuds/Barsy_Snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>31 марта Гарри Стайлс исчезает. И несмотря на множество теорий, только два человека знают, где его можно найти: его бывший гитарист Найл и Зейн, который следует за Найлом повсюду, куда бы тот ни пошел.<br/>Может быть, с его исчезновением как-то связан тот факт, что две недели назад распался самый успешный бой-бенд мира. А вот то, что Гарри встречает в лесу фею по имени Луи, – совсем другая история.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Лес

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [May We Stay Lost On Our Way Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3719422) by [LoadedGunn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoadedGunn/pseuds/LoadedGunn). 



_It’s getting late, and I  
Cannot seem to find my way home tonight  
Feels like I am falling down a rabbit hole  
Falling for forever, wonderfully wandering alone  
What would my head be like i f not for my shoulders  
Or without your smile  
May it follow you forever  
May it never leave you  
To sleep in the stone,  
May we stay lost on our way home  
C’mon, c’mon, with everything falling down around me  
I’d like to believe in all the possibilities*_

  
  
&  
  
Это пение.  
  
Луи почувствовал людей в ту самую секунду, как они вошли в лес, но теперь они уже в пределах слышимости, и это определенно пение.  
  
\- _Isn't she lovely, isn't she wonderful, isn't she precious?_ **  
  
По мере приближения Луи, голос становится громче. И звучит действительно _хорошо_. Лучше, чем любой другой человек, на которого когда-либо натыкался Луи. По правде говоря, основной контингент составляли лопочущие дети, но Луи все равно уверен, что голос этого человека намного приятнее, чем у большинства взрослых.  
  
Отследив незваных гостей, Луи выглядывает между двумя листочками, и… ох. Это и правда маленький ребенок, но рядом с ним находится мужчина. И если Луи никогда не слышал такого голоса, как у него, то он уж точно никогда не видел никого даже отдаленно на него похожего. Может быть, в конце концов это вовсе не человек. Прошло всего две секунды, но Луи уже решил, что в этом человеке чего-то слишком… много. Он высокий и стройный, и его кожа светится. У него густые волосы, в которых, кажется, растут листья… или, может быть, они просто запутались в его длинных кудряшках за то время, пока он гуляет в лесу Луи. Еще у него розовые полные губы и подозрительно яркие глаза. Луи стоит быть чрезвычайно осторожным с этим существом.  
  
Но, опять же, Луи никогда не был большим приверженцем осторожности. Именно поэтому он зависает в воздухе перед ребенком, тут же начавшим визжать:  
  
\- Крылышки! Крылышки!  
  
Высокий человек прекращает петь – к огромному сожалению Луи – и спрашивает:  
  
\- Что ты нашла, Лакси?  
  
Девочка хлопает в ладоши в опасной близости от Луи и кричит:  
  
\- Смотри! Фея!  
  
Луи улыбается и тоже хлопает. Вот за что он любит детей: за их готовность поверить в него и в его магию. И за то, что из них получаются отличные сообщники, когда дело доходит до розыгрышей над взрослыми. Луи обожает хорошие приколы.  
  
Ладонь мужчины неожиданно опускается на голову девочки – у него такая огромная рука по сравнению с ее головой и с самим Луи – и взъерошивает ее светлые волосы.  
  
\- Оу, ты только взгляни на это! Ты нашла бабочку!  
  
\- Эй! – возмущается Луи, быстрее двигая крыльями, чтобы оказаться на уровне глаз мужчины. Ребенок издает обиженный возглас и снова принимается хлопать, но Луи необходимо кое-что доказать.  
  
Мужчина начинает рассуждать о различных разновидностях бабочек, уделяя больше внимания девочке, чем Луи. Что означает, что, скорее всего, он ничего не услышал. Точно. Луи же чересчур маленький.  
  
Луи вытягивает руки и ощущает, как его крылья и конечности постепенно увеличиваются. И чем больше он становится, тем сильнее расширяются глаза мужчины. Так продолжается до тех пор, пока Луи не вырастает до размеров человека, а мужчина едва не визжит. Теперь он выглядит иначе. У него загорелая кожа и приоткрытый рот, и он такой симпатичный, что еще меньше походит на человеческое существо. Крылья Луи продолжают трепетать даже после того, как ноги опускаются на землю.  
  
Мужчина хватает малышку и поднимает ее, устраивая на своем бедре и обнимая обеими руками. Вытаращившись на Луи, он орет:  
  
\- Какого _черта_? Как ты _это_ сделал?  
  
Луи фыркает.  
  
\- Мне помогло то, что я _не бабочка_.  
  
Мужчина начинает пятиться спиной вперед, все еще не отрывая взгляда от Луи. И позади него как раз торчит корень дерева. Он может споткнуться и грохнуться на задницу. Это было бы просто уморительно, если бы не девочка, которая с каждой минутой становится все более взволнованной. Луи вздыхает – серьезно, он чересчур добрый, – и взмахивает рукой, убирая корень обратно под землю.  
  
Мужчина издает странный писк и вцепляется в девочку еще крепче.  
  
\- Что тебе от меня надо?  
  
\- Ничего, – клянется Луи, потому что ему и правда ничего не надо. Если бы ему что-нибудь было нужно, он бы уже это взял. А прямо сейчас он всего лишь хочет немного развлечься, и паника мужчины только мешает. – У тебя красивый голос. Как тебя зовут?  
  
\- Гарри, – на автомате отвечает человек, но потом выражение его лица снова становится настороженным. – Ты меня разыгрываешь? Как ты сделал этот трюк?  
  
\- Магия, – отвечает Луи. Очевидно же.  
  
Гарри выглядит так, будто собирается что-то ответить, но из его рта не вылетает ничего более членораздельного, чем возглас вежливого недоверия. Слегка оскорбленный Луи расправляет крылья самым впечатляющим движением из своего арсенала и приподнимается над землей на несколько дюймов.  
  
Единственная фраза, которую Гарри удается придумать, это:  
  
\- Черт бы меня побрал, не стоило есть те грибы.  
  
А потом он снова начинает пятиться. Луи тринадцать раз спасает ему жизнь, убирая с его пути препятствия, но не получает в ответ даже благодарности.  
  
\- Пожалуй, ты прав, и тебе действительно не стоит есть незнакомые растения в лесу, – соглашается Луи, двигаясь в том же направлении, что и эта парочка. – Особенно на глазах своего ребенка.  
  
\- Ох, она не моя, – сообщает Гарри. Он произносит слова очень медленно, как будто пытается заговорить зубы опасному хищнику, которым является Луи. Или, может быть, он и сам немного с причудами. – Ну, то есть, в некотором роде моя, потому что я ее крестный отец, но не _моя_ моя, я просто присматриваю за ней на выходных.  
  
Что ж, исчерпывающее объяснение.  
  
\- И ты повел ее в лес?  
  
\- Мне нравится лес, – оправдывается Гарри, все еще продолжая отступать. Луи отодвигает целое дерево, чтобы Гарри не впечатался в него затылком, и мысленно задается вопросом, можно ли назвать лес безопасным для этого может-быть-человека?  
  
\- Ты никогда не был в этом лесу. Я бы тебя запомнил. – В этом он абсолютно уверен.  
  
Гарри выгибает бровь.  
  
\- Как? Ты что, живешь тут?  
  
Луи закатывает глаза.  
  
\- _Естественно_.  
  
У Гарри снова отпадает челюсть, как будто осознание нагоняет его повторно.  
  
\- О, боже, _естественно_ , потому что я разговариваю с собственной галлюцинацией.  
  
Большую часть времени Луи нравится быть мистическим созданием. Он любит проводить время с другими магическими видами, лежать в цветах, летать повсюду, управлять растениями и подшучивать над людьми, но иногда это раздражает.  
  
\- Я не галлюцинация, Гарри. И не бабочка.  
  
\- Значит, это розыгрыш? – спрашивает Гарри, и Луи с удивлением улавливает любопытство, скрывающееся под растерянностью и нервозностью.  
  
\- Неа. Маленькая принцесса отгадала верно, – замечает Луи, подлетая ближе и улыбаясь ребенку. – Я – фея. Или пикси, если так тебе нравится больше.  
  
\- Почему это мне должно больше нравиться «пикси»? Только потому, что слово «фея» используют в качестве унизительного термина для… о, боже, - обрывает он сам себя. – Так ты не плод моей фантазии?  
  
\- Боюсь, что нет. И с какой стати ты стал бы фантазировать обо мне?  
  
Луи казалось, что Гарри уже вышел из того возраста, когда люди представляют себе волшебных существ, живущих в лесу. Не то, чтобы Луи был экспертом по людям и в особенности по их стадиям взросления… Для его собственного вида время движется несколько иначе и взросление происходит куда медленнее.  
  
Щеки Гарри заливает румянцем, и он машет той рукой, которая не задействована в удержании ребенка, в сторону Луи, очерчивая его силуэт с ног до головы.  
  
\- Ну, ты весь… – Гарри окидывает его быстрым взглядом, впервые прекратив таращится только на крылья, и его глаза расширяются. – О, боже, ты не мог бы… – Теперь его взгляд намертво приклеивается к телу Луи, а огромная ладонь прикрывает глаза малышке. – Не мог бы ты прикрыться, может быть?  
  
\- Что? – озадаченно переспрашивает Луи.  
  
\- Член, прикрой член, – торопливо поясняет Гарри. – Но это не значит, что ты должен стыдиться своего тела! – еще поспешнее поправляется он. – Он превосходен. – Его глаза делаются совсем огромными. – То есть, все тело превосходно, а не только член. Я имею в виду, каждый должен чувствовать себя уютно в своем теле… я и сам люблю ходить нагишом… ну, конечно же, _не сейчас_ , потому что… малышка. Лакс.  
  
Несмотря на то, что Луи испытывает удовольствие, слушая, как Гарри несет полную чушь, ему немного жаль этого человека. Поэтому он взлетает повыше и срывает с дерева несколько мягких листьев, зачаровывая их так, чтобы они удлинились и собрались вокруг его бедер, образуя импровизированное подобие одежды. Гарри немного успокаивается. На те несколько секунд, которые требуются ему, чтобы снова начать паниковать из-за _магии_.  
  
\- Черт, ты действительно реальный, да? Это просто безумие. Мне нужно…  
  
Он разворачивается, наконец-то устремив взгляд в том направлении, куда идет, и ускоряет шаг.  
  
Луи следует позволить ему уйти. А еще лучше сообщить о происшествии Лиаму и удостовериться, что этот парень забудет все, что с ним случилось. Пожалуй, Луи уже получил свою порцию развлечений.  
  
Но, технически, Луи никому ничего не обязан, и с ним уже давно не происходило ничего настолько волнительного, а потому ему не хочется, чтобы этот незнакомый растерянный парень так скоро его забыл.  
  
Так что вместо того, чтобы сообщить о произошедшем, следующие пятнадцать минут Луи преследует уходящего все глубже в лес Гарри, спасая его от участи наступить на жука. Игнорировать ребенка становится все труднее: она вырывается из рук Гарри и принимается колотить по его плечам. Он пытается успокоить ее, поглаживая по голове и тихо спрашивая:  
  
\- Шшш, что такое, милая?  
  
\- Фея! – настаивает Лакс, стискивая в кулачке кудряшки Гарри. Луи определенно нравится этот ребенок. – Хочу играть!  
  
\- Нет, малышка, тебе нельзя играть с незнакомыми голыми мужчинами в лесу.  
  
Это очень разумный совет, но Лакс чихать на него хотела. Она тут же начинает всхлипывать, и этот звук неприятно скребет по сердцу Луи. Он подпрыгивает и перелетает через голову Гарри, снова оказываясь прямо перед людьми, вместо того, чтобы продолжить следовать за ними по пятам. Лакс тут же оживляется и радостно хлопает в ладоши, протягивая ручки к Луи. Он подходит к Гарри, оказываясь ближе, чем когда-либо раньше, и Гарри резко замирает.  
  
У него огромные глаза цвета леса, в которых постоянно мерцают искорки. И несмотря на то, что это могут быть искорки страха, Луи напрочь забывает все свои планы и просто таращится на него. В этом человеке есть _что-то_. Луи чувствует, что Гарри особенный, только пока не знает, почему. Гарри закусывает нижнюю губу и опускает взгляд куда-то в район груди Луи, но потом быстро поднимает обратно.  
  
Луи протягивает руку и погружает пальцы в кудряшки Гарри, поражаясь тому, какие они шелковистые и мягкие на ощупь. У Гарри снова приоткрывается рот – искусанная губа слегка покраснела – и из него вылетает едва различимый звук. Луи вытаскивает один из листиков, запутавшихся в шевелюре, и наклоняется к ребенку.  
  
\- Хочешь увидеть кое-что прикольное? – спрашивает он девочку, озорно улыбаясь и помахивая листочком у нее перед носом.  
  
Она протягивает руку, пытаясь его поймать, и неистово кивает. И прежде, чем Гарри успевает возразить, Луи превращает сухой листок в красивый пурпурный лепесток орхидеи. Оба – Гарри и Лакс – ахают, а потом малышка радостно вопит и выдергивает лепесток из пальцев Луи. Тот посылает Гарри самодовольный взгляд, потому что, _видите_ , он не просто незнакомый голый мужчина в лесу. Он даже не человек.  
  
А потом Лакс запихивает лепесток в рот.  
  
Они оба ругаются и силой разжимают ей челюсти, чтобы извлечь лепесток, отчего она расстраивается так сильно, что Луи приходится наколдовать целую дюжину орхидей и предложить ей в качестве игрушки. Это слегка приподнимает ей настроение. Она великодушно сообщает: «Красивый, спасибо», и выбирает один из цветков. Слава богу, на этот раз она не пытается его съесть.  
  
Луи поднимает голову, намереваясь спросить у Гарри, какой цвет у нее любимый, и обнаруживает, что Гарри пялится на него. И впервые с момента их встречи совсем не выглядит недоверчивым. За неимением лучшего слова, он выглядит _зачарованным_. Луи улыбается ему и поднимает выше оставшиеся орхидеи. Гарри улыбается в ответ; улыбка получается чем-то средним между кокетливой и скромной.  
  
\- Ладно, это было прикольно, – признает Гарри.  
  
\- Знаю. И я больше не голый.  
  
\- Да, я заметил. – Гарри поднимает руку и убирает со лба волосы, пытаясь поправить прическу, хотя, скорее всего, только ломает сухие листочки. Луи мог бы помочь ему с этим, но только после того, как он опустит ребенка на землю. – Но нам, наверное, все равно лучше уйти, пока ты не превратился в пожирающего детишек демона.  
  
_Лакс_ кажется больше всех оскорбленной таким обвинением. Она швыряет цветок в Луи, протягивает к нему ручки и требует:  
  
\- Красивый!  
  
\- Ты хочешь разбить сердце своей малышке? У нас с ней _особая связь_ , Гарри, – заявляет Луи, превращая орхидею в гвоздику и протягивая восхищенной девочке.  
  
\- Я же говорил тебе, что это не мой ребенок… фея, – неуклюже заканчивает Гарри.  
  
Луи фыркает.  
  
\- Луи. И я помню.  
  
\- О, у тебя есть имя? – удивляется Гарри. В его голосе снова появляется любопытство, а глаза сияют возмутительно ярко.  
  
\- У всего есть имя, – рассудительно замечает Луи. – Даже у пожирающих детишек демонов.  
  
Гарри хохочет слишком уж громко, как будто он действительно начинает верить в то, что Луи не демон.  
  
\- Я имел в виду, это французское имя. А ты ведь даже не человек.  
  
Луи закатывает глаза.  
  
\- Естественно, это не настоящее имя, но мне его дал человек когда-то, и оно приклеилось.  
  
\- Что ж, _Луи_. – Гарри откашливается. – Полагаю, я не могу разбить ей сердце.  
  
Крылья Луи трепещут от предвкушения, но в остальном он ухитряется остаться невозмутимым.  
  
\- Полагаю, не можешь.  
  
Он уверен, что Гарри до сих пор не полностью доверяет ему, но, кажется, существующей между ними симпатии вполне достаточно. В конце концов они усаживаются на траву – Гарри и Луи друг рядом с другом – и наблюдают за тем, как Лакс разрывает на кусочки находящиеся под угрозой вымирания цветы.  
  
\- Мило, правда? – спрашивает Гарри таким тоном, будто безмерно гордится своим маленьким человечком.  
  
Его улыбка абсолютно открытая и такая счастливая. Луи тупо таращится на ямочки на щеках Гарри и отвечает:  
  
\- Очень.  
  
Гарри снова краснеет, закусывая губу и принимаясь теребить края дырки на своих узких джинсах.  
  
\- Не могу поверить, что разговариваю с феей.  
  
Луи тоже не может в это поверить.  
  
\- Ну, ты совсем скоро проснешься. Все мое очаровательное остроумие просто не может быть реальным.  
  
Ямочки на щеках Гарри каким-то образом становятся еще отчетливее, и он тыкает Луи в плечо.  
  
\- Я говорил обо всех этих магических штучках, но, да, ты вполне ничего.  
  
Луи тыкает его в ответ.  
  
\- Наверное, ты тоже вполне ничего. Для человека.  
  
Гарри повторяет почти про себя: « _Для человека_ ». Но это вовсе не раздражает, хотя могло бы. Наверное, причина в том, насколько Гарри «вполне ничего». Луи уже собирается сказать что-нибудь еще, когда Лакс начинает издавать радостные возгласы.  
  
\- Смотри! Кролик! Прыг-скок!  
  
Гарри приподнимает одну бровь, но Луи чувствует, что она права. Сзади к ним действительно подбирается кролик, вероятно, привлеченный ароматом душистой зеленой травки, которую Луи вырастил для того, чтобы на ней можно было поваляться. К удивлению Луи, когда Гарри замечает животное, он с не меньшим восторгом выдает:  
  
\- Луи! Кролик!  
  
\- Я знаю, Гарри, – отзывается совершенно не впечатленный Луи. Гарри по-настоящему надувает губы.  
  
Луи издает стон. Он поворачивает голову и находит крольчиху, а потом устанавливает с ней зрительный контакт, сообщая ей, что тут безопасно. Когда зверек начинает двигаться в их направлении, Лакс приходит в полное неистовство. Луи наклоняется к ней и берет ее ладошки в свои.  
  
\- Ты можешь быть очень, очень аккуратной, маленькая девочка?  
  
Лакс тут же кивает и сморщивает носик, показывая, насколько она серьезна.  
  
\- Обещаю, – торжественно объявляет она, а потом в качестве демонстрации гладит руку Луи. Она немного неуклюжая, но не опасная. Луи передает все это крольчихе, которая подбирается еще ближе. Лакс драматично прикрывает ладошками рот, чтобы не взвизгнуть и не спугнуть животное.  
  
А может быть и нет. Когда Луи поднимает голову, он обнаруживает, что Гарри точно таким же жестом прикрывает рот, уставившись в изумлении на эту сцену.  
  
\- Ты в порядке? – уточняет Луи.  
  
Святящиеся глаза Гарри расширяются.  
  
\- Льюис. Мы вот-вот станем свидетелями самого милого момента в истории вселенной.  
  
_Что ж_. Луи в этом сомневается. Ровно до того момента, пока кролик не запрыгивает на колени Лакс, щекоча пушистыми ушами детский носик. Лакс _чрезвычайн_ о аккуратно гладит его и приговаривает:  
  
\- Хороший кролик.  
  
\- Черт, – соглашается Луи.  
  
Гарри хихикает, а потом вытаскивает телефон, видимо, чтобы сделать фотографию. Естественно, девайс не работает. Гарри несколько раз хлопает им по колену, и его попытки реанимировать аппарат воистину забавны, так что Луи хранит молчание до тех пор, пока Гарри не спрашивает напрямую:  
  
\- Почему у меня не включается телефон?  
  
Луи широким жестом обводит окружающие их деревья.  
  
\- Волшебный лес. Никаких технологий.  
  
\- Значит… – хмурится Гарри. – И никакого инстаграма тоже?  
  
Луи понятия не имеет, что это такое.  
  
\- Да, Гарольд. Он оскорбляет мое заколдованное королевство.  
  
\- О, засунь эту чушь сам знаешь куда. Если я переехал сюда только в прошлом месяце, это не значит, что я не в курсе о том, как давно здесь находится этот лес. Все отлично задокументировано.  
  
\- Только не эта часть, – отвечает Луи, подавляя мурашки от того, что шерстка кролика пощекотала его босую ступню. – Сейчас ты находишься в его магической части. Никто не может войти сюда без приглашения.  
  
\- Что ты имеешь ввиду? – переспрашивает Гарри, заметно растерявшись. – Я же пришел сюда. Пешком.  
  
Луи медленно качает головой.  
  
\- Тебя вел я. Помнишь?  
  
Улыбка Гарри слегка тускнеет.  
  
\- На самом деле ты собираешься нас убить?  
  
\- _Нет_ , идиот. Вы можете уйти в любой момент. Если, конечно, ты сумеешь разлучить эту парочку, – добавляет Луи, игнорируя то, как неприятно сжимается сердце. Просто… очень здорово проводить время с кем-то помимо кучки рассерженных кентавров. Лиам, конечно, тоже красиво поет, но он не сравнится по милости с этой девочкой, даже если учесть те цветы, которые Луи вплел ему в хвост несколько лет назад.  
  
Через несколько секунд Гарри сдается и ложится. Его футболка слегка задирается на животе. И голос звучит еще глубже, когда он признается:  
  
\- Наверное, я действительно в долгу перед тобой за то, что ты нашел лучшего друга для Лакс.  
  
\- Да, они в восторге друг от друга, – заверяет его Луи.  
  
Гарри снова уставляется на него.  
  
\- Ты можешь разговаривать с животными?  
  
\- Да, – невозмутимо врет Луи. На самом деле, он не может. – Крольчиха убежала бы сразу, как только наелась, если бы ей не нравилась Лакс.  
  
Гарри снова хохочет слишком громко.  
  
\- Знаешь, мне очень нравятся драконы. Было бы здорово, если бы ты смог вызвать сюда одного.  
  
Луи очень сомневается, что Гарри выжил бы после встречи с их драконом, но, тем не менее, он очарован.

.  
  
\- _Let's dance in style, let's dance for a while***_.  
  
Снова пение. Ведомый любопытством Луи выползает из своего гриба, приглаживая пальцами волосы. Он моментально узнает этот голос, хотя ему требуется секунда, чтобы вспомнить имя человека. _Гарри_.  
  
Он стоит на том же самом месте, на котором Луи нашел его в прошлый раз, но теперь он один. Когда Луи оказывается на расстоянии видимости, он замечает, что Гарри озирается по сторонам, как будто ищет кого-то. Он поет нарочно, хотя по близости нет ни одного слушателя. Это очень любопытно, и Гарри чрезвычайно милый.  
  
Луи пролетает сквозь листву ближайшего дерева и на секунду зависает за спиной Гарри. Искушение слишком велико, и Луи принимается дергать за резинку, удерживающую волосы Гарри в пучке, заставляя того оборачиваться снова и снова и прячась в его волосах до тех пор, пока пучок не рассыпается. Это едва ли самый остроумный розыгрыш, но у Гарри такие мягкие волосы, а способность Луи принимать маленькие размеры иногда бывает полезной.  
  
Понаблюдав пять минут за тем, как Гарри орет и трясет волосами, Луи решает сжалиться над ним и наконец появляется перед его лицом. Заметив его, Гарри ругается особенно громко. Луи машет ему рукой. Огромные глаза Гарри становятся еще больше. Он поражен тем, что Луи совсем крошечный. И даже не успев осознанно принять решение, Луи увеличивается до тех пор, пока его ноги не касаются земли.  
  
Видимо, этого времени Гарри хватает, чтобы взять себя в руки, потому что теперь он абсолютно спокоен. Стоит, скрестив руки на груди и уставившись на Луи сверху вниз. Грозно.  
  
\- Ты вернулся, – начинает разговор Луи.  
  
\- Да, – соглашается Гарри. Он почему-то выглядит так, будто готовится защищаться.  
  
Луи откашливается.  
  
\- Сколько лет прошло? Год или два?  
  
\- Что? – переспрашивает Гарри, нахмурившись. – Нет, всего один день.  
  
-Оу! – Не все так плохо. – Тогда где малышка?  
  
Гарри вскидывает подбородок и заявляет:  
  
\- Думаешь, я привел бы ее обратно в твои когти?  
  
Луи поднимает свои идеально человеческие пальцы с короткими тупыми ногтями.  
  
\- Когти?  
  
\- Да, приятель, я провел кое-какие исследования, – замечает Гарри, махая рукой в направлении Луи. – Знаешь, что любят феи?  
  
Магию, есть и трахаться с лесными нимфами. Но Луи подозревает, что Гарри имеет в виду вовсе не это.  
  
\- Что?  
  
\- _Похищать человеческих детей_ , – наконец выпаливает свое обвинение Гарри, тыкая пальцем Луи в грудь. Но потом быстро отдергивает руку и закашливается.  
  
Луи изо всех сил пытается не рассмеяться, честно, но… в итоге все равно хохочет.  
  
\- Гарри. Что, ради всего святого, я бы делал с человеческим ребенком?  
  
\- Я _не знаю_ , Луи, потому что не я принадлежу к виду существ, прославившихся своим озорством и зловредными намерениями. – Гарри поспешно прикрывает рот ладонью. – Это было грубо. Прости.  
  
Луи только пожимает плечами, ничуть не обидевшись.  
  
\- Что ж, прости, что приходится тебя разочаровывать, солнце. Но я могу похитить тебя, если тебе от этого станет легче.  
  
\- Так и знал, что все подстроено фанатами, – вздыхает Гарри. – Сколько они тебе заплатили?  
  
Луи постукивает по подбородку, обдумывая эту странную ситуацию. Но он же всегда может подыграть.  
  
\- А сколько предлагаешь _ты_?  
  
Гарри устраивает целое представление из проверки содержимого своих карманов, хотя на нем такие узкие штаны, что Луи не представляет, как он ухитряется запихивать туда руки, не говоря уже о других чрезвычайно важных частях тела.  
  
\- У меня есть… зажим для волос, пластырь, повязка на голову и несколько колец.  
  
Луи определенно хочет кольца, но сначала спрашивает:  
  
\- Итак, если ребенок дома, в безопасности… то зачем ты пришел сюда? Только для того, чтобы накричать на меня?  
  
И Гарри, вроде бы… краснеет. Он опускает руки, и его поза теряет всю внушительность. Он словно бы слегка съеживается и убирает челку с искрящихся глаз.  
  
\- Ну, знаешь. Мне нужно было убедиться, что то, что произошло вчера, действительно произошло.  
  
Неа. Нет ни единого шанса, что Луи позволит ему так легко выкрутиться.  
  
\- Но если ты и правда думал, что я похищаю детей, разве не лучше было бы, если бы наша вчерашняя встреча не произошла на самом деле?  
  
\- Ну, да, _естественно_ , но… – Пальцы Гарри оставляют в покое волосы и принимаются теребить губы. – Мне хотелось увидеть тебя еще раз. Чтобы удостовериться, что я не спятил, – поспешно добавляет он.  
  
Очень высока вероятность того, что он врет. Крылья Луи трепещут.  
  
\- Естественно.  
  
Гарри улыбается, вероятно, догадавшись, что его поймали с поличным.  
  
\- Значит, ты вполне безобиден?  
  
Что ж.  
  
\- Я люблю шалить, ну, например, утаскивать какие-нибудь мелкие предметы, уводить человека с тропы, дергать его за кудряшки. Но не забирать малышей из семьи.  
  
Глаза Гарри тут же загораются, и он зачем-то снова трогает Луи, положив теплую ладонь на его обнаженное плечо.  
  
\- Утаскивать предметы? Значит, у тебя есть коллекция? Множество гаджетов и всяких штуковин?  
  
Он улыбается так, словно хочет намекнуть Луи на какую-то шутку. Луи откашливается.  
  
\- Вообще-то, нет? Для меня человеческие вещи по большей части бесполезны. Я просто превращаю их во что-нибудь другое.  
  
\- О! – восклицает заинтригованный Гарри. Он весь очень выразительный, и сейчас Луи мог бы угадать каждую мысль в его голове. Но Луи понятия не имеет, присуща ли эта черта всем людям или только Гарри. – Значит, ты можешь превращать что угодно во что угодно?  
  
Луи выпячивает грудь.  
  
\- Источник моей… я – это природа, так что в основном с ней я и могу развлекаться. С растениями и животными.  
  
\- Это потрясающе.  
  
Вовсе нет. Его способности весьма ограничены. И их недостаточно, чтобы _действительно_ впечатлить человека, но слишком много, чтобы делиться с кем-либо таким секретом. Но Гарри удивляется с такой готовностью, что Луи обнаруживает, что не желает останавливаться.  
  
\- Какой твой любимый цвет?  
  
Гарри так серьезно обдумывает ответ, словно это был самый важный вопрос в его жизни. В конце концов он заглядывает Луи в глаза и произносит:  
  
\- Наверное, голубой.  
  
Луи хмыкает и указывает вниз, выращивая для Гарри голубую гортензию. Лицо Гарри сияет от восхищения, и он тут же бросается обнимать Луи. Это довольно неловкий момент, потому что обычно Луи слишком маленький для обнимательных целей, и Гарри одет. Но Луи обнаруживает, что не хочет, чтобы это заканчивалось.  
  
\- Суперсила зеленых пальчиков, да? – интересуется Гарри, отстраняясь.  
  
Луи фыркает. Что за проблема у Гарри с его руками? У него совершенно нормальные пальцы.  
  
\- Конечно.  
  
\- А ты можешь… вырастить еще? – спрашивает Гарри, пытаясь усмирить собственный энтузиазм, но тут же наклоняется и срывает гортензию. – Чтобы можно было сплести венок?  
  
Луи усаживается на землю перед ним, разминая пальцы.  
  
\- Для твоего ребенка?  
  
\- Нет. То есть, да, конечно. – Он опускает голову, и его лицо тут же оказывается скрыто потрясающей завесой из кудрявых прядей. Гарри поднимает на Луи глаза, полные надежды. – Но и для меня тоже.  
  
Возможно, Луи тоже сияет, начиная работать над розами.  
  
Гарри просто образец нелепости, но он воспринимает изготовление венков чрезвычайно серьезно. Сначала он снова просит Луи прикрыться. Потом требует вырастить дюжину различных цветов, после чего бесконечно долго выбирает подходящие, потому что сочетание оттенков должно быть «идеально правильным», и наконец издает несчастный вздох и поднимает взгляд на Луи.  
  
\- Когда я покупаю венки, они обычно сделаны из искусственных цветов. А эти просто развалятся, _Лу_.  
  
Порыв ветра растрепывает волосы Луи… а, может быть, это опять крылья.  
  
\- Не волнуйся, я зачарую их так, чтобы они были сверхживучими.  
  
\- Ну, мне не нужны _сверх_ живучие, – замечает Гарри, но его улыбка снова делается кокетливой. – Я умею быть нежным.  
  
Луи театрально разглядывает огромные руки Гарри и изгибает одну бровь. Он знает Гарри всего два дня, но уже сделал вывод, что тот представляет собой самого неуклюжего человека в мире.  
  
\- Я уверен, что умеешь, но мы все равно можем подстраховаться.  
  
Луи проводит ладонью вокруг охапки цветов, придавая им силу и исключительную красоту. Гарри улыбается и очень нежно – как и обещал – берет их в руки. Луи вполне этим доволен.  
  
\- Что дальше?  
  
Гарри сосредоточенно облизывает нижнюю губу.  
  
\- Нам нужна проволока или клей. Или, может быть, ты… магией?  
  
Луи не привык делать это ради чьего-то увеселения, он никогда не устраивал из своего волшебства представление. Но Гарри такой искренний и забавный, и у него сияют глаза, а когда Луи переплетает самые красивые цветы с виноградной лозой, чтобы собрать их в венок, Гарри таращится на него в полном благоговении. И Луи никак не может насытиться этим вниманием.  
  
\- Получилось мило, – наконец объявляет Гарри.  
  
\- Мило? – фыркает Луи, размахивая венком. – Да это самая потрясающая цветочная корона, которую тебе когда-либо предлагали!  
  
Гарри пожимает плечами, но, кажется, совсем не может убрать с лица широченную улыбку.  
  
\- Не знаю, я сделал бы такую же с проволокой.  
  
Просто немыслимо. Получается, люди не только придумали себе обычай дарить друг другу цветочные венки, они еще и используют для этого венки _отвратительного качества_. Луи выращивает еще одну лозу, чтобы та уколола лежащие на земле пальцы Гарри. Тот издает смешной писк и вскидывает обе руки в воздух, отчего плюхается на спину как идиот. Луи тут же пользуется своим преимуществом и наваливается на него сверху, складывая самую потрясающую цветочную корону ему на лицо, вместо того, чтобы надеть на голову.  
  
Гарри просто моргает, когда его физиономия оказывается в обрамлении из лепестков.  
  
\- Возможно, получилось милее, чем просто мило, – признает он по прошествии, наверное, лет десяти. Его голос звучит глубже, чем обычно, и Луи гадает, потому ли это, что он лежит, или потому, что ладони Луи расположились на его груди.  
  
\- Тогда я оставлю его себе, – решает Луи, устраиваясь удобнее на бедрах Гарри и хватая венок. Он триумфально напяливает его себе на голову, а потом неосознанно приглаживает растрепавшиеся волосы Гарри. Тот сделал бы это сам, если бы не лежал в шоке, раскинув руки в стороны.  
  
Гарри закусывает губу.  
  
\- Выглядит симпатично.  
  
\- Конечно, – фыркает Луи, сдвигая венок чуть-чуть на бок. – Он просто превосходен.  
  
Он и сам не понимает, почему воспринимает всю ситуацию так близко к сердцу, но Гарри, кажется, не прочь подыграть.  
  
\- Значит, ты теперь Цветочное Королевское Величество?  
  
Луи обдумывает эту перспективу.  
  
\- Да. Я – правитель магического леса.  
  
Где-то вдалеке Лиам, наверное, давится от хохота. _Неважно_. Для этого человека Луи – самое фантастическое магическое существо из всех, каких может предложить этот лес. Гарри поднимает руки все выше и выше к голове, как будто собирается сдаваться. Или просто потягивается.  
  
\- Можно, я тогда буду герцогом? Или принцем?  
  
\- Это подразумевает изготовление еще одной короны? – уточняет Луи. И вовсе не с надеждой в голосе.  
  
Гарри кивает. Кудряшки красиво падают на бицепсы.  
  
Луи прищелкивает языком.  
  
\- Мы снова будем делать это скучным способом?  
  
\- _Прошу прощения_ , Луи, но учитывая, что из нас двоих экспертом являюсь я, твои намеки просто оскорбительны. – Он надувает губы. И Луи приходится осознанно сдерживать себя, чтобы не воспарить над распростертым под ним телом.  
  
Он вскакивает на ноги, и ему внезапно кажется странным отсутствие прикосновений Гарри. И он задается вопросом, почему они вообще так много трогают друг друга? А потом протягивает Гарри руку.  
  
\- Вставай, парень. На этот раз мы воспользуемся методом Луи.  
  
Гарри принимает предложенную помощь и тоже поднимается, чуть не налетев при этом на Луи. Он действительно страдает дефицитом грации. И избытком роста.  
  
Гарри поправляет одежду и закатывает рукава.  
  
\- Ладно, я готов к приключению!  
  
А еще Гарри просто очарователен.

 

.  
  
\- Прекрати сейчас же, – настаивает Лиам, выискивая Луи взглядом с земли.  
  
Луи даже бровью не ведет. Он знает, что Лиам в тайне тоже наслаждается происходящим.  
  
\- Я тебя умоляю. Он просто придурок, и ты это знаешь. И я это знаю.  
  
Уголок губ Лиама слегка дергается. Луи оказался не совсем готов к тому, что Лиам поймает его в самый разгар процесса заключения Бена в лабиринт из колючих кустов, но он знает, что Лиам закроет глаза на эту шалость. Даже несмотря на то, что тот заявляет:  
  
\- Луи, я – их лидер, я не могу закрыть глаза на это безобразие.  
  
\- Да, ладно тебе, Ли, я его скоро выпущу. Небольшой розыгрыш его не убьет.  
  
Луи строит огромные невинные глаза. Губы Лиама снова вздрагивают. Луи надеется, что Лиам быстро сдастся, потому что они оба пропускают такое шоу. Наблюдать за Беном, который носится галопом на полной скорости, а потом, наконец притормозив, взвизгивает и ругается, обнаружив, что в пяти футах от него непонятно откуда возник новый колючий куст, просто уморительно.  
  
\- Да что он тебе такого сделал? – спрашивает Лиам, вместо того, чтобы поддержать розыгрыш.  
  
Луи фыркает.  
  
\- Я шел в твой лагерь и услышал, как он говорит разные гадости. Честное слово, он еще хуже того бесенка Гримми.  
  
На самом деле, это неправда, – Гримми был и по сей день остается самым нелюбимым обитателем этого леса для Луи, – но Лиам все равно бы с ним не согласился. Лицо Лиама принимает это вымученное выражение, словно бы говорящее: «Как один из четырех Хранителей я обязан защищать всех живущих здесь созданий, даже ненормально высоких засранцев, которые вступают в открытый конфликт с моим лучшим другом, который является феей». И раньше, чем Лиам успевает произнести эту речь, Луи добавляет:  
  
\- Он говорил гадости про _тебя_.  
  
Лиам запинается. На этот раз Луи даже не врет, льстивый ублюдок действительно проявил неуважение. Но Луи не винит Лиама за то, что тот ему не верит. Он же фея, а Бен принадлежит к клану Лиама. К сожалению.  
  
Но прежде, чем они доходят до стадии, на которой Лиаму приходится делать тяжелый выбор, Луи за считанные секунды полностью переключается на новое ощущение. Каким-то самым отдаленным уголком магии, разогревающей кончики его пальцев, он улавливает рывок. Теперь ему это уже знакомо.  
  
Весь восторг, успевший угаснуть за время спора с Лиамом, возвращается в полной мере. У Луи посетитель.  
  
Он спрыгивает с ветки и взмахом руки уничтожает все колючки, которые расставил на тропе, ведущей в лагерь Лиама.  
  
\- Я знаю, что в конце концов ты бы со мной согласился, но из _уважения_ к тебе и _восхищения_ твоей скромной персоной я перестану пакостить.  
  
Лиам в растерянности таращится на него с открытым ртом. Луи не из тех, кто легко сдает свои позиции, но его ждет другое приключение.  
  
\- Эм, спасибо, наверное, – отзывается Лиам.  
  
Луи салютует ему и улетает в полной уверенности, что Лиам никому не расскажет о его проделках. Лиам – хороший парень.  
  
Совсем как человек по имени Гарри, который стоит на полянке у самой границы, разделяющей обычную и волшебную части леса.  
  
\- Почему ты всегда поешь? – с любопытством спрашивает Луи, усаживаясь на ветку над головой Гарри. Может быть, он позволил себе слегка пошпионить, прослушав целых три разных песни.  
  
Это шестой визит Гарри, и Луи до сих пор понятия не имеет, почему каждая их встреча начинается с какой-нибудь случайной песни.  
  
Гарри подпрыгивает и задирает голову. Его взгляд тут же соскальзывает в район коленей Луи, так что тот увеличивается в размерах и срывает несколько листов, прикрывая свою наготу до того, как Гарри попросит об этом.  
  
\- Ты – зараза. Давно ты тут сидишь? – орет Гарри.  
  
\- Всего лишь вечность, – кричит Луи в ответ, улыбаясь, когда Гарри корчит недовольную гримасу.  
  
\- Ну тогда спускайся и обними меня как следует, – требует Гарри.  
  
Луи закатывает глаза.  
  
\- Лучше ты забирайся сюда.  
  
На самом деле он совсем не ожидает, что Гарри бросится к дереву. _Глупая_ ошибка: самыми яркими чертами характера Гарри являются энтузиазм, смелость и желание угодить. Луи знает его как облупленного.  
  
\- Уже бегу!  
  
Луи украдкой делает ствол более податливым для такого неуклюжего идиота, как Гарри. (Разве что не вырезает ступеньки на коре.) Когда Гарри наконец добирается до нужной ветви, в его волосах красуются застрявшие листочки, а кожу покрывает пот. Но он потягивается с чувством полного удовлетворения от выполненного задания.  
  
\- Я горжусь тобой, юный человек, – хвалит его Луи.  
  
\- Мне двадцать, – замечает Гарри, но больше никак не реагирует на снисходительный тон. Он просто обхватывает Луи рукой, притягивая в привычное объятие. И Луи даже не знает, что тревожит его сильнее: то, что у них есть привычное объятие, или то, что Гарри чуть не расплющивает его своим телом о ветку, угрожая им обоим падением. Если бы крылья Луи не активизировались, наверное, они разбились бы насмерть. Луи много чем успел напакостить людям, но пока не готов к кровопролитию.  
  
Он должен сделать это прямо сейчас. Должен найти Лиама или любого другого Хранителя и закончить то, что происходит у них с Гарри. Он уже и так натворил достаточно, – _целых шесть встреч_ , – чтобы подвергнуть магическую территорию и всех ее обитателей риску разоблачения. Едва ли это можно сравнивать с несколькими колючими кустами.  
  
Но ничего из этого Луи не делает.  
  
Он только удостоверяется, что зажатый между стволом дерева и телом Луи и болтающий свешивающимися с ветки ногами Гарри устроился достаточно безопасно.  
  
\- Не такой уж он и большой, – тихо сообщает Гарри.  
  
Луи закашливается, а потом вспоминает про свое дурацкое прикрытие из листьев.  
  
\- Что не такое уж большое?  
  
\- Этот лес, – указывает вниз Гарри. Их ветка находится не слишком высоко, но с этой точки уже открывается вполне приличный вид на волшебную территорию. – То есть, даже с учетом секретных поселений фей, лес не выглядит таким уж огромным отсюда.  
  
Луи тоже смотрит вниз. Ему лес кажется бесконечным.  
  
\- Это потому, что ты не видишь, насколько глубоко он уходит.  
  
Гарри оборачивается к нему.  
  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду?  
  
\- Я же уже говорил тебе, что если выбрать правильную тропу, то лес никогда не заканчивается.  
  
\- Хмм, – сужает глаза Гарри. – Может быть, тебе просто так кажется, потому что большую часть времени ты сам феечного размера?  
  
Луи фыркает.  
  
\- Во-первых, поскольку я – фея, то любой мой размер будет считаться феечным. Во-вторых, мой рост – пять футов и девять дюймов. И _в-третьих_ , нет, там спрятан целый мир. Водопад, и эти образования из камней, и другие… создания.  
  
Ему не стоило рассказывать все это человеку. Его задница еще поплатится за эту ошибку.  
  
Но Гарри не из тех, кто легко отступает.  
  
\- Другие феи?  
  
Луи качает головой.  
  
\- Здесь живу только я.  
  
Взгляд Гарри становится еще на пятьдесят процентов внимательнее, а потом он берет Луи за руку.  
  
\- Серьезно, друг? На вебсайтах не написано… то есть, я не знал, как вы живете. Каждый по одиночке, или путешествуете группами, или еще как-то.  
  
Луи хмыкает и разворачивает ладонь Гарри, чтобы переплести свои пальцы с его. Это действие кажется ему самым правильным.  
  
\- На самом деле все совсем не так. Я просто хотел самостоятельно обследовать новые территории. Меня не расстраивает отшельничество, просто иногда бывает скучно.  
  
Может быть, – очень редко – он чувствует себя одиноким. Это естественно, что ему, выросшему в компании миллиона братиков и сестренок, иногда не хватает общества других фей. Но он покинул свою семью много лет назад и не жалеет об этом. Он просто знал, что должен уйти. Чем бы он ни занимался, он всегда верил, что его ожидает нечто большее. Кроме того, чем дальше он находится от других фей, тем более могущественной становится его магия.  
  
Гарри все еще не выглядит убежденным. Он продолжает таращиться, и в кои-то веки Луи неуютно под этим пристальным взглядом. Но, к счастью, Гарри является очень хорошим человеком, поэтому вместо того, чтобы сказать что-нибудь отвратительно сочувственное, он просто наклоняется ближе, прижимаясь своим лбом ко лбу Луи.  
  
\- Ты же владеешь _магией_. Как тебе вообще может быть скучно? Ты можешь построить домик на дереве за две секунды. Можешь стать крошечным и купаться в цветке или… или! Вырастить гигантские цветы и плавать в них. Господи, ты можешь даже разговаривать с очаровательными кроликами. Или отрастить бороду и волосы на груди.  
  
Луи не уверен, что понимает, как последнее относится к теме беседы, но все равно смеется к радости Гарри.  
  
\- Наверное, магия – это большой плюс.  
  
Гарри улыбается и отстраняется. И Луи внезапно становится слегка прохладно.  
  
\- _You've got this spell on me, I don't know what to believe****_ , – напевает Гарри.  
  
Луи тыкает пальцем в его щеку.  
  
\- Ты так и не ответил на мой вопрос.  
  
Гарри болтает ногами, и их голые ступни иногда соприкасаются. В какой-то момент Гарри просто начал появляться в лесу босиком, как и подобает любой нормальной личности. И Луи очень гордится своим юным человеком.  
  
\- На какой вопрос? Как мне удается сохранять такую роскошную прическу? На самом деле, это просто…  
  
\- _Нет_ , идиот, – перебивает Луи, пиная его в лодыжку. – Почему ты всегда поешь?  
  
\- Потому что… – задумчиво тянет Гарри, будто вопрос Луи поставил его в тупик. Гарри вообще очень задумчивый индивидуум. – Потому что мне это нравится. И еще чтобы, ну… чтобы вызвать тебя.  
  
А Луи и не догадывался, что его нужно вызывать.  
  
\- Что? Ты вычитал это на своих вебсайтах?  
  
\- Нет, просто догадался. Потому что ты всегда появляешься, когда я пою.  
  
Луи просто не может сообщить Гарри, что _чувствует_ , когда кто-то входит в лес, и что ему не требуются дополнительные призывы. Во-первых, потому что сам факт того, что Гарри в это верит, просто уморителен. А во-вторых, потому что тогда он может перестать петь.  
  
\- Логично, – уклончиво отвечает Луи. Определенно не упоминая о своей свободной воле и прочей ерунде.  
  
Глаза Гарри неожиданно загораются.  
  
\- А ты умеешь петь? У фей есть какие-нибудь песни?  
  
\- Есть что-то вроде того, но ты их не поймешь.  
  
Гарри тыкает его.  
  
\- Луи. – Тыкает еще раз. – Лу. – И еще. – _Лу_. – Это щекотка? – Ты просто обязан спеть для меня, давай.  
  
\- Нет, не обязан, – отзывается Луи, отпихивая от себя руки Гарри. Естественно, Гарри только с еще большим рвением набрасывается на ребра Луи, грозя спихнуть его с ветки. У Гарри такие огромные и теплые ладони, и это странно: не ощущать в них ни капли магии. Интригующе.  
  
Луи так сосредотачивается на руках Гарри, что наворачивается с чертового дерева.  
  
На мгновение он оказывается абсолютно дезориентирован, но потом инстинктивно взмахивает крыльями и взлетает обратно вверх, тогда как Гарри вскрикивает в панике. Учитывая особенности его характера, Луи опасается, как бы Гарри не сиганул вслед за ним. Например, однажды Гарри гонялся за Луи между деревьями, а потом извинялся перед молодой оленихой за то, что едва не налетел на нее, несмотря на то, что она бы все равно его не поняла.  
  
Когда Луи благополучно возвращает свою задницу на ветку, Гарри таращится на него без малейшего намека на улыбку. Что чрезвычайно необычно. Луи ободряюще похлопывает его по колену и уточняет:  
  
\- Все нормально?  
  
\- Я мог тебя убить!  
  
Луи моргает. Он вполне мог бы сейчас разыграть Гарри, но тот выглядит по-настоящему смущенным.  
  
\- На самом деле, тебе было далеко до этого. Я в полном порядке. Знаешь, пожалуй, я тебе спою.  
  
Уголки губ Гарри слегка приподнимаются, и это означает, что Луи на верном пути. Он начинает напевать первое, что приходит в голову: пошлый стишок, которому научил его Лиам, чтобы Луи не чувствовал себя аутсайдером в компании его вспыльчивых приятелей-кентавров. Но поскольку Гарри все равно не понимает языка, для него это, наверное, звучит в высшей степени поэтично.  
  
Гарри действительно выглядит растроганным. Он смотрит на Луи с открытым ртом и широко распахнутыми глазами, неосознанно подаваясь вперед. После всех этих щекоток и падений они каким-то образом оказались еще ближе друг к другу, чем раньше, и у Луи вспыхивает лицо. Он резко замолкает и поправляет челку. Гарри же просто улыбается.  
  
\- Луи.  
  
\- Что? – спрашивает Луи не то смущенно, не то уже готовясь защищаться.  
  
Гарри накрывает его ладонь своей.  
  
\- Ты восхитительно поешь.  
  
Луи тут же пожимает плечами. Его лучшие друзья – нимфы и эльфы (а теперь еще человек с глубоким голосом); ему действительно нечем их удивить.  
  
\- Неважно. Хочешь испытать кое-что по-настоящему потрясающее?  
  
\- Значит, ты мне еще споешь? – хлопает ресницами Гарри.  
  
Луи придвигается ближе, цепляя ногой лодыжку Гарри, и прижимает обе ладони к коре дерева. Гарри забывает о том, что разыгрывал скромника, и выглядит просто ошарашенным. Его взгляд мечется по лицу Луи и останавливается где-то в районе рта. Луи закрывает глаза.  
  
А потом дерево начинает расти, становясь все выше и выше, до тех пор, пока Гарри не стискивает мертвой хваткой руку Луи, и только тогда тот останавливается. Теперь под ними простирается куда больше леса. Уже можно разглядеть ручей и гостеприимные полянки, и северный лагерь Лиама. Но кроме всего прочего, Луи неожиданно осознает, что может различить территорию людей. Наверное, даже дом Гарри.  
  
Почему-то Луи не ожидал, что люди живут так близко. Ему кажется абсурдной идея, что все это время Гарри был здесь. Что Гарри _совсем рядом_ , даже когда его тут нет. Или, может быть, ему кажется дикой мысль о том, что он так быстро привязался к этому идиоту из рода людей.  
  
\- Вау, – выдыхает Гарри, будто он тоже переживает какое-то свое откровение, переворачивающее всю его жизнь. Или, может быть, он просто боится высоты. – Значит, вот он какой, твой мир?  
  
Может быть и нет. Луи переводит взгляд с зеленых крон деревьев на зелень в глазах Гарри и кивает.  
  
\- Я же говорил, что лес глубже.  
  
\- И теперь, наверное, я тоже часть этого мира, – добавляет Гарри. По его лицу расплывается ухмылка, словно Луи снова упускает какую-то шутку. Неважно, Гарри позволительно быть странным.  
  
\- Наверное, так и есть.

 

.  
  
Идея последовать вдоль ручья принадлежит Гарри. Войдя в лес, он даже не дожидается, пока Луи прокомментирует его пение. Просто сразу хватает его за обе руки и говорит:  
  
\- Я хочу посмотреть.  
  
Даже несмотря на то, что Гарри появляется тут все чаще и чаще и они пытаются сделать то, что можно назвать… укреплением связи, по большей части они все время находятся на одной и той же полянке и просто болтают. И это было единственным оправданием, позволяющим Луи не сообщать никому о том, что происходит. Он знал, что рискует только собой и на самом деле _защищает лес_ , удерживая Гарри на той стороне, которая принадлежит людям.  
  
По какой-то причине – по той же, что и всегда, – он не может отказать Гарри и на этот раз.  
  
\- Посмотреть на что?  
  
\- Ты как-то рассказывал про магический водопад, – напоминает ему Гарри, глаза которого излучают решимость. – Почему ты ни разу не водил меня туда?  
  
_Потому что я не могу. Потому что я уже и так показал тебе слишком много. Потому что это безрассудно. Потому что ты можешь уничтожить меня._  
  
\- Я не думал, что люди так сильно любят воду.  
  
Гарри выглядит очаровательно сбитым с толку.  
  
\- Почему? То есть, мы же не кошки.  
  
Луи ухмыляется и растрепывает его мягкие кудряшки.  
  
\- Ты точно уверен, что к ним не относишься?  
  
Гарри определенно ластится совсем как кот, когда Луи прикасается к нему.  
  
\- Может быть, частично. Естественно, как биологический вид мы не можем дышать под водой. И нам приходится сначала снимать одежду. Но я люблю плавать.  
  
Ох. Это уже интереснее. Не то, чтобы Луи очень хотелось увидеть Гарри нагишом, но раз уж сам Луи обычно щеголяет обнаженным, он полагает, что сейчас самое время уровнять счет. Если Лиам когда-нибудь узнает об этом, у него будет сердечный приступ, но Луи решает, что раз уж он сам будет сопровождать Гарри и контролировать, что именно тот увидит, то все нормально. Он проследит, чтобы Гарри не встретил и не подверг риску никаких других обитающих здесь существ.  
  
Для Луи нет ничего важнее улыбки на лице Гарри. (И, может быть, за этим кроется куда более серьезная причина, чем его моральные принципы. Но Луи старается не слишком задумываться на эту тему.)  
  
\- Иди за мной.  
  
Гарри сегодня немного странный. Он не болтает и не таращится по сторонам, как это бывает обычно. И хотя Луи вполне хватает словарного запаса, чтобы заполнить тишину, он уже успел привыкнуть к громкому хохоту Гарри после каждой шутки, даже не самой удачной. Но сколько бы Луи ни кружил, удлиняя дорогу до водоема, Гарри не торопится делиться с ним своими мыслями.  
  
Он слегка оживляется, только когда они подходят к склону, ведущему к водопаду, и Луи наколдовывает деревянные санки. Естественно, Гарри тут же умудряется въехать прямо в скалу и шлепнуться на задницу, чуть не убившись, так что в итоге они оба втискиваются в салазки Луи. Сам Луи усаживается спереди, а Гарри устраивает свои длинные ноги по обе стороны от него и уютно его обнимает. Когда они начинают набирать скорость, Гарри вопит от радости, и Луи мысленно одобрительно хлопает себя по спине.  
  
\- Ох, вау, - _наконец-то_ по-настоящему восхищенно выдыхает Гарри, когда они добираются до водопада. – Ты только посмотри на это.  
  
Водопад всего лишь в два раза выше самого Гарри, но есть что-то трепетно-вдохновляющее в водопадах и спокойных водоемах, прячущихся в дебрях роскошного леса. Улыбка Гарри становится ярче с каждой секундой, что он продолжает любоваться этой картиной. И чем дольше Луи наблюдает за ним, тем шире делается его собственная улыбка.  
  
\- Ты только посмотри на это.  
  
Гарри подпихивает Луи бедром и заявляет:  
  
\- Я тебя обгоню.  
  
И прежде, чем тот успевает что-нибудь спросить, Гарри бросается к водоему. _Черт_ , нет. Ни единого шанса, что Луи проиграет. Он расправляет крылья, взмывая прямо над Гарри, и орет:  
  
\- Хитрый ход, человек…  
  
Но неожиданно чужая рука ловит его за лодыжку, и Луи вскрикивает, когда его бесцеремонно дергают обратно вниз. Он оборачивается и замечает абсолютно дьявольскую ухмылку на лице Гарри. Луи пытается лягаться, но Гарри только хихикает, продолжая стискивать своей огромной лапищей его ногу. Тогда Луи складывает крылья и, используя непогашенный импульс, перекатывается по траве, высвобождаясь из хватки Гарри. Значит, ему просто придется пробежаться.  
  
Разумеется, он побеждает. Даже если бы у него не было преимущества в виде отсутствия координации у Гарри, тому все равно пришлось бы притормозить, чтобы стянуть с себя одежду, прежде чем прыгнуть в воду вслед за Луи. Они оба выныривают, тяжело дыша и посмеиваясь. Луи убирает с глаз волосы, а потом хихикает, заметив, как пальцы Гарри намертво увязают в его кудряшках.  
  
Когда Гарри встает в полный рост, у Луи перехватывает дыхание. Он… ну… Обычно Гарри бывает одет в узкие джинсы и расстегнутую до середины рубашку, так что красота его тела не является особым сюрпризом. Но видеть воочию его пресс, длинные конечности, член и ошеломительно широкие плечи _со стекающими по всему этому великолепию ручейками_ – совершенно новый жизненный опыт.  
  
Вода вокруг в мгновение ока становится горячее, и Луи тут совершенно не при чем. Его крылья легонько трепещут, и это наводит его на мысль…  
  
\- Повернись.  
  
Гарри без колебаний подчиняется. Это не удивляет, хотя, наверное, должно бы.  
  
Что действительно повергает Луи в шок, так это _спина_ Гарри: широкая, влажная и _бескрылая_. Это тоже не должно казаться настолько ошеломительным, но кажется. Луи подплывает ближе к Гарри и проводит ладонью по его позвоночнику от самой шеи до копчика. Он чувствует, как Гарри вздрагивает, когда его пальцы пробегаются по мягкой коже.  
  
\- Какие ощущения?  
  
Гарри наклоняет голову сначала в одну сторону, потом в другую, и Луи обнаруживает, что его ладонь автоматически снова скользит вверх, оглаживая плечи, шею и затылок Гарри.  
  
\- Приятно, – отвечает Гарри. Его дрожь становится очевиднее, и он сбрасывает с себя руку Луи и погружается в воду до самого подбородка, отплывая подальше и устремляясь к водопаду. – А что?  
  
Луи плывет вслед за ним, все еще завороженный тем, как сокращаются под водой его мышцы.  
  
\- Твоя спина такая открытая! Без крыльев.  
  
Гарри резко останавливается и разворачивается к нему лицом.  
  
\- А разве вода не опасна для твоих крыльев? Как у бабочек?  
  
\- Нет, они защищены… _Я не бабочка_!  
  
Луи хлопает ладонями по воде и наколдовывает достаточно сильную волну, которая подхватывает Гарри и запихивает его прямиком под водопад.  
  
Гарри моментально уходит под воду, размахивая всеми конечностями, а когда наконец всплывает, яростно трясет волосами, посылая во все стороны тучи брызг. Луи же просто наблюдает за ним с веселым выражением на лице.  
  
\- Беру свои слова обратно. У тебя больше общего с собаками, чем с кошками.  
  
Гарри добродушно улыбается.  
  
\- Правда? Мой друг говорил, что я похож на Тарзана.  
  
\- На кого? – интересуется Луи, отплывая подальше от водопада, чтобы лучше слышать голос Гарри. Как и следовало ожидать, Гарри устремляется за ним.  
  
\- Точно, прости. Это человеческое кино. Неважно.  
  
\- Нет, расскажи мне, – настаивает Луи, брызгая в Гарри водой.  
  
Гарри отвечает ему тем же.  
  
\- Это история про человеческого ребенка, выросшего среди обезьян. Поэтому у него длинные волосы и большие руки.  
  
Гарри отбрасывает со лба челку и напрягает бицепсы, на мгновение отвлекая Луи от той глупости, которую он только что произнес.  
  
\- А потом его убивают?  
  
\- Нет! Он находит другого человека и влюбляется.  
  
У Луи внезапно сжимается горло. Он качает головой.  
  
\- Но как они вообще могут общаться?  
  
\- Она его вроде как учит. – Гарри задумчиво закусывает розовую нижнюю губу. – Правда, обезьяны тоже разговаривают на английском.  
  
Луи просто приподнимает брови.  
  
\- Не смей критиковать мой любимый фильм, Луи, – предупреждает Гарри, явно пытаясь не расхохотаться. – Тогда откуда _ты_ знаешь английский?  
  
\- Я и не знаю, – отзывается Луи с победной ухмылкой на лице.  
  
Гарри очень медленно моргает.  
  
\- Эмм?  
  
\- Это магия. Ты воспринимаешь мою речь на том языке, который тебе понятен. Я никогда не учил английский, это полный абсурд.  
  
Гарри моргает еще медленнее. Луи пытается придумать какое-нибудь более развернутое объяснение, но потом Гарри задает только один вопрос:  
  
\- То есть, ты утверждаешь, что Тарзан тоже обладал магическими способностями?  
  
Луи брызгает в него водой и дрыгает ногами, пытаясь уплыть. Но Гарри снова ловит его за лодыжку, будто действительно ожидает ответа. А может быть и нет, потому что его губы опять растягиваются в проказливой ухмылке.  
  
\- Я же его не знаю, – замечает Луи. – Но ты все равно не похож на человека-обезьяну. Скорее на русала.  
  
Гарри неожиданно весь расцветает, озаряя Луи сверкающей улыбкой, от которой у того сердце подпрыгивает к горлу, и погружается в воду. И когда он снова выныривает, сердце Луи заходится в конвульсиях. Гарри театрально запрокидывает голову назад, отбрасывая с лица волосы и обдавая Луи брызгами. Его шея вытягивается, а спина выгибается так, что грудь кажется еще шире, и дурацкие крылья Луи трепещут так сильно, что позади него образуется небольшой водоворот.  
  
Ослепительно улыбаясь, Гарри наконец оборачивается.  
  
\- Это была сцена из другого фильма, про русалочку.  
  
Наверное, Луи до сих пор пялится на него как идиот.  
  
\- И что случилось в этом фильме?  
  
\- Она была русалочьей принцессой, ага? Но ей всегда нравились разные человеческие штуковины, и однажды она влюбилась в моряка, он был человеческим принцем. И тогда она пошла на сделку, отказавшись от своей русалочьей сущности, чтобы быть с ним.  
  
Луи хочется заявить, насколько это глупо, – отказаться от того, _кем ты являешься_ , чтобы быть с принцем-моряком, – но радостно плещущийся вокруг Гарри явно пребывает в восторге от возможности поведать Луи всю эту ерунду. А цель сегодняшнего приключения как раз и заключалась в том, чтобы поднять Гарри настроение.  
  
\- Подозреваю, что Тарзан сделал то же самое?  
  
\- Неа. Его человек остался с ним в лесу. – Гарри нахмуривается. – Хотя, если быть совсем честным, оба фильма рассказывают о том, как женщина бросает всю свою жизнь ради мужчины, так что я не уверен насчет морального подтекста. Но зато в них есть отличные песни.  
  
Луи шлепает себя ладонью по лбу.  
  
\- Чем тебе вообще нравятся эти фильмы?  
  
Гарри пожимает плечами.  
  
\- Я люблю музыку и счастливые концовки. И поющих животных.  
  
\- А поют они тоже на английском? – уточняет Луи, ухмыляясь.  
  
\- Естественно. Знаешь, ты поешь, и птички начинают заплетать тебе волосы, мышки шьют платье, а хамелеоны играют с тобой в шахматы. Представляешь?  
  
Луи безнадежно болен обожанием. Поэтому он посылает тучу брызг прямо в лицо Гарри. Тот сердито отплевывается и набрасывается на Луи, стараясь макнуть его в воду. Вообще-то, ему это удается, потому что Луи оказывается совершенно не готов к ощущениям, обрушивающимся на него, когда Гарри прижимается к его боку.  
  
Луи барахтается, пытаясь как минимум сломать Гарри руку, если уж не выходит прибить совсем. Так что, когда Гарри наконец выпускает его, Луи вылетает из воды, как пробка из бутылки шампанского. Вероятно, куда менее привлекательно, чем это сделал Гарри. Он яростно обливает оппонента в отместку, и раньше, чем тот успевает ответить, огибает его и запрыгивает ему на спину. Гарри замирает, что очень кстати для намеревающегося закрепиться на отвоеванных позициях Луи.  
  
Он обхватывает руками широкие плечи Гарри, зарывается носом во влажные волосы и обвивает ногами его талию, прижимаясь всем телом. Они еще никогда не находились настолько голыми настолько близко друг к другу, но это кажется до странного естественным. Их тела словно составляют единое целое.  
  
Гарри принимает новое положение вещей, не сказав ни слова. Он просто начинает плавать вместе с сидящим на нем Луи. Сильная и бескрылая спина едва различимо движется под грудью Луи, скользит вдоль его члена. Это приятно. Размеренные движения и прохладная вода в кои-то веки успокаивают его. Расслабляют как раз до такого состояния, в котором его не слишком тревожит осознание того, что он находит Гарри чересчур привлекательным.  
  
Прикрыв глаза, он довольно долго просто позволяет Гарри таскать себя, возвращаясь к реальности только тогда, когда Гарри тихо бормочет:  
  
\- Лу.  
  
Его голос звучит глубже, чем обычно. Может быть, это потому, что они находятся так близко друг к другу. Или Луи в уши залилась вода. Он отлепляет губы от шеи Гарри, чтобы спросить, в чем дело, и до него с опозданием доходит, что по какой-то немыслимой причине _он только что целовал шею Гарри_.  
  
Луи отстраняется, и его ладони соскальзывают по груди Гарри. Вопрос вылетает изо рта сам собой:  
  
\- Тебе холодно?  
  
\- Что? – переспрашивает Гарри таким тоном, будто он слегка не в себе. Луи проводит пальцами по его явно затвердевшим соскам, и голос Гарри делается еще необычней, когда он поспешно отвечает: – Да, замерзаю.  
  
Луи хмыкает и отстраняется совсем, отступая на шаг назад. Гарри тут же ныряет в воду и всплывает только в нескольких футах, сразу поворачиваясь к нему спиной. Луи хлопает в ладоши и принимается перебирать пальцами до тех пор, пока вода вокруг не начинает неуклонно нагреваться. И ухмыляется про себя, догадавшись, что теплая волна достигла Гарри, по его тихому: «О, боже мой».  
  
\- Лучше? – интересуется Луи, подплывая ближе. Гарри прислоняется к камням у берега водоема, так что Луи ничего не остается, кроме как уставиться на его спину и легонько подтолкнуть в плечо.  
  
\- Так приятно. Похоже на джакузи, – бормочет Гарри. Он прикрывает глаза, и на его ресницах зависают крохотные капельки. Луи взмахивает крыльями, создавая волны, которые ласково плещутся вокруг тела Гарри. На лице Гарри появляется едва заметная улыбка. Он настолько красив, что его невозможно не баловать. – Как раз то, что мне было нужно.  
  
\- Было нужно? – переспрашивает Луи, прислоняясь к камням рядом с ним и тыкая его локтем.  
  
\- Не волнуйся по поводу этого. Просто всякая человеческая фигня.  
  
Его голос по-прежнему спокойный и умиротворенный, так что Луи не видит причины, по которой он должен оставить эту тему.  
  
\- Да ладно тебе, Хазза. Что с тобой сегодня?  
  
Гарри вздыхает. Ему требуется так много времени, чтобы ответить, что даже медленная манера речи не может служить оправданием.  
  
\- Просто выдалась тяжелая неделя, наверное. Я сейчас нахожусь под большим давлением со стороны… со стороны людей, на которых я работаю. Они требуют, чтобы я кое-что сделал, чего я пока очень не хочу, и, думаю, поэтому я немного расстроен.  
  
Луи на мгновение нахмуривается. Из-за нескончаемого любопытства Гарри, когда они вместе, они в основном обсуждают Луи и всякие магические штучки, поэтому ему редко доводится послушать о жизни Гарри за пределами леса. Луи не может представить Гарри чем-то, кроме воплощения сил природы. А он в этом специалист.  
  
\- Значит, лес делает тебя счастливее? – с заминкой уточняет он.  
  
Гарри закусывает губу, не открывая глаз.  
  
\- Да… здесь легко говорить на любые темы. Можно спокойно расслабиться в приятной компании.  
  
Сейчас он действительно выглядит довольно расслабленным. И Луи в голову приходит эпичная идея. Он поднимает голову вверх и начинает тихонько – чтобы Гарри не услышал – намурлыкивать мелодию. А потом приказывает:  
  
\- Гарри, спой.  
  
И Гарри тут же начинает петь:  
  
\- _It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside. I'm not one of those who can easily hide…_ *(5) Что?..  
  
Он распахивает глаза и радостно хохочет, обнаружив, что Луи подозвал нескольких колибри. На самом деле они не заплетают ему волосы, потому что это невозможно, но зато растрепывают прядки длинными клювиками. Гарри оборачивается к Луи с широкой улыбкой на лице, ямочками на щеках и сияющими глазами, и просто от того факта, что Луи удалось его развеселить, он и сам чувствует такое счастье, какого не испытывал уже давно.  
  
Гарри продолжает песню, а Луи с нежностью гладит его руку. Гарри не такой странный, как русалки, и не такой буйный, как обезьяноподобные люди. Он идеально человеческий. И, может быть, он нравится Луи чуть-чуть слишком сильно.  
  
  
*  
  
  
У них есть свой особый ритуал. Стоит только Гарри войти в лес, Луи почти всегда уже тайком подкрадывается к нему, пытаясь придумать какой-нибудь новый способ его напугать. И Луи уже много чего перепробовал: от швыряния яблок до смены цвета волос (к сожалению, и то, и другое было встречено одобрением со стороны жертвы).  
  
Так что, когда Луи с разбегу налетает на Гарри и сбивает его с ног, он делает это только потому, что просто обязан.  
  
\- Боже мой, – вскрикивает Гарри, вскидывая руки в защитном жесте.  
  
Но Луи не обращает на него никакого внимания, молниеносно оказываясь рядом и усаживаясь на Гарри верхом, потому что он все еще ощущает тот самый запах, который и спровоцировал внезапную атаку. Что-то похожее на ваниль и кокос, и…  
  
\- Ага! – Запах исходит от пакетика в руках Гарри. Луи вцепляется в него, но Гарри только крепче стискивает сверток. И исключительно из опасений за состояние потенциального содержимого, Луи уступает. – Он так вкусно пахнет!  
  
Гарри все еще выглядит слегка ошарашенным таким неожиданным нападением, но широко улыбается в ответ на эту фразу.  
  
\- Я так и думал, что тебе понравится.  
  
Луи чертовски обожает еду. А Гарри однажды упоминал, что любит готовить, но раньше Луи никогда ничего не перепадало. Видимо, только до сегодняшнего дня.  
  
\- Ты и _правда_ меня любишь, – решает Луи.  
  
Гарри солнечно улыбается.  
  
\- Конечно. Хотя это всего лишь ванильное печенье. И я тебе тоже нравлюсь.  
  
\- Это мы еще увидим после того, как ты дашь мне его попробовать.  
  
Гарри сильнее сжимает пакетик, а уголки его губ опускаются.  
  
\- Не дам, раз я тебе не нравлюсь.  
  
_Я вас умоляю…_ Луи кладет одну ладонь на свою грудь напротив сердца, а другую – на грудь Гарри.  
  
\- Я тебя _обожаю_.  
  
Это происходит абсолютно непреднамеренно. Время от времени они говорят друг другу нечто подобное просто потому, что Гарри – самое ласковое создание из всех, кого Луи когда-либо приходилось встречать, и Луи уже смирился с мыслью, что Гарри понравился ему с самой первой встречи. Может быть, это удивительно. Но полезно, если учесть, что за это он получит печенье.  
  
Которое Гарри наконец выпускает из рук. Луи выхватывает у него пакетик, слезает с него и усаживается рядом, скрестив ноги. И прежде, чем Гарри успевает что-нибудь сказать, укладывает пакет на колени и забирается в него. Но весь восторг Луи выцветает за доли секунды.  
  
\- _Гарри_. Ты меня совсем не любишь.  
  
Гарри с оскорбленным видом хватается за сердце.  
  
\- Да как ты смеешь заявлять такое?  
  
Луи очень аккуратно предъявляет ему одно печенье. Размером с ноготь большого пальца.  
  
\- Почему тогда ты принес мне самые крохотные в мире сладости?  
  
\- Очевидно потому, что я – гений. Чем меньше печеньки, тем их больше.  
  
Гарри все еще лежит на спине и выглядит невероятно довольным собой, и его прелестные локоны путаются в траве. Какая досада, что он такой идиот.  
  
\- Но мне придется запихнуть в рот штук десять, чтобы только почувствовать вкус. Каким образом ими можно наесться?  
  
Гарри разводит руки в стороны, а потом постепенно сближает их.  
  
\- Я сделал их феечного размера! Чтобы ты смог уменьшиться, и они бы стали подходящими по величине. Или ты можешь уменьшиться еще сильнее, и тогда печеньки станут огромными. Знаешь, когда-то я работал в пекарне.  
  
Черт. Гарри и правда его любит. Только есть одна проблема…  
  
Луи довольно долго ухитрялся игнорировать ее. У него не было такой уж острой необходимости с ней разбираться, и он никогда не любил улаживать проблемы, если этого можно было избежать. Но теперь, когда на кону стоят сладости, Луи подозревает, что придется сознаться. Встретиться лицом к лицу с фактами.  
  
\- Я вроде как не могу, – шепчет он, громко шелестя пакетом.  
  
К сожалению, Гарри все равно его слышит.  
  
\- Они абсолютно натуральные, клянусь. Ванильный экстракт, фрукты и прочие ингредиенты, которые ты мог бы вырастить сам.  
  
\- Нет, я имею в виду… Это все очень мило, правда, но я просто не могу уменьшиться.  
  
Гарри мгновенно садится, моргая и уставляясь на Луи.  
  
\- Серьезно?  
  
Луи с удовольствием поговорил бы о чем-нибудь другом. Он начал догадываться о существовании этой проблемы пару недель назад, когда, услышав приветственную песню Гарри, вырос до человеческих размеров, не успев принять осознанное решение. А потом он заметил, что больше не может уменьшаться так сильно, как раньше. А теперь он вообще на это не способен. И это _унизительно_.  
  
\- С тобой что-то не так? Ты заболел? – спрашивает Гарри, зачем-то прижимая огромную ладонь ко лбу Луи. – Я могу очень быстро привести помощь.  
  
Луи отталкивает его руку.  
  
\- Я вообще не болею.  
  
\- Ох, я знаю! – с неожиданным энтузиазмом восклицает Гарри. – Ты становишься больше, потому что я в тебя верю. Так бывает с магическими созданиями в фильмах.  
  
Он так горд собой. Не то потому, что нашел разгадку, не то потому, что послужил движущей силой в процессе увеличения Луи. И Луи размышляет о том, насколько счастливым выглядит Гарри; и о той необъяснимой нежности, которую Гарри проявляет по отношению к нему; и о том, как слепо и бесстрашно Гарри в него верит.  
  
И Луи знает, что Гарри ошибается.  
  
Знает, потому что, когда Гарри прикасается к нему и смотрит на него так, как смотрел с самого первого дня, Луи не смог бы уменьшиться, даже если бы захотел. Ему не позволила бы его собственная магия. Потому что он хочет, чтобы Гарри видел его таким. По той же самой причине Луи совсем недавно обнаружил, что живет в одном временном потоке с людьми, вместо того, чтобы рассеянно пропускать годы. И его уже совсем не тянет исследовать новые территории. Внутри него сейчас кипит слишком много чувств. Куда больше, чем в его привычном прежнем мире. И, кажется, именно эти чувства теперь управляют его магией.  
  
Гарри _действительно_ является силой природы, даже если сам в это не верит. Он притягательный, очаровательный и такой особенный, что способен накрепко, словно опутав виноградной лозой, привязать к себе любого. Луи кажется, будто он может рассказать Гарри что угодно: этот парень настолько чуткий, насколько это вообще возможно для человека.  
  
Но Луи не может произнести все это вслух.  
  
Поэтому он отвечает:  
  
\- Наверное, – и они принимаются горстями запихивать в рот крохотное (но чертовски вкусное) печенье. Этот опыт тянет на звание одного из самых странных событий в его жизни.

 

.  
  
\- Вау, – бормочет Гарри, убирая кудри с лица. Какая ужасная, отвлекающая привычка. – Ты сияешь*(6).  
  
\- Что? – растерянно переспрашивает Луи, все еще разглядывая руки Гарри. Даже со всей этой неразберихой с непроизвольным ростом, его собственные ладони до сих пор остаются несравнимы по размерам с ладонями Гарри.  
  
Гарри смущенно откашливается, и, подняв голову, Луи обнаруживает, что он взволнован.  
  
\- То есть, не в том смысле, что _ты_ сияешь… Но это не значит, что нет! То есть, ты же магическое существо, ты весь очень сияющий. Но я имел в виду, ну, когда ты создал эту тропу, одна из твоих татуировок засветилась.  
  
Луи не знает, что из этой фразы сбивает его с толку сильнее всего. И в результате решает:  
  
\- Мое _что_?  
  
\- Твоя татуировка, – разборчиво, как для идиота, повторяет Гарри. – Вот эта, – добавляет он, указывая на бицепс Луи. Тот переводит взгляд на картинку на своей коже и неожиданно начинает хохотать.  
  
\- Гарри, это не _татуировки_. – Луи закатывает глаза, заметив сомнение на лице Гарри. – Это руны. Для самых разнообразных вещей.  
  
Кажется, эта новость едва не взрывает Гарри мозг. Он делает один маленький шажок ближе, обшаривая взглядом все тело Луи, отчего тот внезапно ощущает нахлынувшую застенчивость.  
  
\- Руны? Ты серьезно?  
  
\- Нет, Гарольд, на самом деле, я просто обрезал крылья, покинул магический лес и прогулялся до ближайшего тату-салона.  
  
Теперь Гарри хотя бы понимает, когда Луи язвит. Что, вообще-то, немного печально. Не так давно Луи удалось убедить Гарри в том, что волшебные цветы растут только тогда, когда он писает на них волшебной мочой.  
  
\- Ну, я не знаю! – огрызается Гарри. – Разве не может быть какого-нибудь магического тату-салона? И они никогда раньше не светились. – Он тыкает пальцем в руну Направления, в ту, которая мерцала.  
  
Луи хмурится, изучая ее. Гарри прав, они определенно не должны сейчас светиться. И он не имеет ни малейшего понятия, как относиться к тому, что его магия становится все более и более очевидной в присутствии Гарри. Такое ощущение, что теперь у нее появилось собственное мнение.  
  
Только ради того, чтобы последнее слово осталось за ним, Луи фыркает:  
  
\- Зачем мне идти к тату-мастеру, когда я могу просто…  
  
Он вытягивает руку, выискивая свободное пространство между уже существующими рунами.  
  
Вот, на правом запястье. Луи быстро рисует на себе левым указательным пальцем Связующую руну, которая выглядит как змея, кусающая свой хвост. Картинка на мгновение вспыхивает красным, но потом его тело принимает отлично выполненные чары, и рисунок изменяется, превращаясь… в веревку, обвивающую запястье и свернутую в символ бесконечности. Луи не знает, почему именно это заклинание первым пришло ему в голову, но уверен, что еще пожалеет о содеянном.  
  
Но пока он абсолютно доволен произведенным эффектом, все еще про себя посмеиваясь над предположением, что он позволил бы кому-то втыкать иглы в свою кожу.  
  
Но его веселость испаряется, когда он поднимает голову и обнаруживает, что Гарри таращится на него в полном благоговении. И Луи снова смущается. Ему внезапно становится жарко и кажется, что все его тело выставлено на всеобщее обозрение куда сильнее, чем в случае с обычной и вполне допустимой обнаженностью.  
  
\- Лу, это потрясающе, – произносит Гарри в своей нормальной медленной манере, но в его голосе проскальзывает какая-то эмоция. Что-то, что заставляет крылья Луи трепетать. – Что она значит?  
  
\- Это для создания связи, – поясняет Луи, вытягивая руку, потому что Гарри явно хочется рассмотреть новую картинку.  
  
Гарри облизывает губы, все еще изучая магический символ на коже Луи своим фирменным супер-внимательным-Гарри-взглядом.  
  
\- Звучит как-то неопределенно, – замечает он, а потом быстро, словно боится, что его комментарий мог обидеть Луи, добавляет: – Я имел в виду в хорошем смысле. Ты… она очень красивая.  
  
\- Ты можешь потрогать, – предлагает Луи, потому что знает, что Гарри слишком вежливый, чтобы признаться, что ему этого хочется.  
  
Гарри вскидывает голову.  
  
Иногда у Луи возникают эти мысли. Когда он смотрит в огромные зеленые глаза Гарри, в которых переливаются золотистые искорки, он бывает почти уверен, что внутри Гарри тоже живет магия, которая делает его таким неотразимым. Хотя Луи никогда не говорит об этом вслух.  
  
\- А это не навредит? – тихо спрашивает Гарри, будто бы Луи предложил ему куда больше, чем всего лишь дотронуться до запястья.  
  
Луи выгибает бровь.  
  
\- Конечно, нет. Как ты можешь мне навредить?  
  
Гарри пожимает плечами, а потом наконец осторожно прикасается одним пальцем к руне. Он зачарованно обводит сложенные из веревки петли, и они неожиданно начинают светиться. Гарри ахает, но не останавливается, а Луи ощущает, как его кожа начинает нагреваться. И это не имеет ничего общего с заклинанием. А, может быть… Может быть, у него формируется связь с Гарри.  
  
И Луи полный идиот, потому что у него вырывается кое-что, о чем он тут же жалеет.  
  
\- Хочешь такую же?  
  
Вместо того, чтобы выпустить запястье Луи, Гарри крепче сжимает его. Их руки идеально подходят друг другу. У Луи перехватывает дыхание, и, кажется, Гарри страдает от того же.  
  
\- А ты можешь сделать мне такую? Правда?  
  
Это глупо. Это означает пересечение границы между ними. Луи никогда и ни с кем не делал ничего подобного, даже близко не подходил к этой черте. Потому что по традиции руны передаются от представителя магического вида человеку только во время ритуала предъявления прав, а уж точно не во время случайной встречи в лесу. Но он и раньше накладывал на людей злонамеренные чары, и все проходило без сучка без задоринки. И что может пойти не так с позитивной руной? Так что с напускной – по большей части – уверенностью Луи отвечает:  
  
\- Конечно, если ты хочешь.  
  
\- Отлично! – с неожиданным энтузиазмом восклицает Гарри и плюхается на землю. Луи тут же спешит вырастить под ним ковер из густой травы, чтобы его спина не пострадала. – А магия на мне сработает?  
  
Луи трясет головой, чтобы прояснить мысли, и тоже ложится, – куда более грациозно, – подпирая рукой голову так, чтобы можно было видеть всего Гарри.  
  
\- Должна. Но если ты не хочешь… ну, ты всегда можешь сделать обычную татуировку.  
  
\- Мне пока нельзя, – вздыхает Гарри. – В моей сфере деятельности… люди не ожидают, что я могу обзавестись тату.  
  
Но, поскольку Гарри явно ее хочет, Луи не понимает, при чем тут чьи-то ожидания.  
  
\- В твоей сфере деятельности?  
  
\- Да, ну… Мои боссы довольно строго относятся к таким вещам. Потому что я должен выглядеть, знаешь, определенным образом?  
  
Луи все еще любопытно, но Гарри пытается уклониться от ответа и его энтузиазм заметно меркнет, так что Луи возвращается к изначальной теме.  
  
\- Ты же понимаешь, что руна будет выглядеть в точности как тату? Может обернуться шоком для кого-нибудь.  
  
Гарри медленно кивает, как будто, к своему сожалению, вынужден согласиться, но потом его глаза загораются.  
  
\- Разве что сделать ее секретной!  
  
\- Что?.. – Луи даже не успевает закончить вопрос, а Гарри уже расстегивает рубашку. Так, спокойно, это действительно происходит.  
  
Гарри укладывается на спину и раскидывает руки в стороны, нечаянно задевая плечо Луи. И указывает на внутреннюю сторону своего бицепса, обводя пальцем участок на бледной коже.  
  
\- Секретное тату, – поясняет он. – На секретном месте.  
  
\- Точно, – автоматически поддакивает Луи, всецело поглощенный разглядыванием мягких изгибов бедер Гарри, пробегающих по его телу мурашек и затвердевающих сосков. – Тогда ладно, наверное. Какую руну ты хочешь?  
  
Гарри делает глубокий вдох, втягивая живот.  
  
\- Любую. Какую ты мне сделаешь.  
  
Что ж. Луи с усилием отводит взгляд от тела Гарри и садится на колени. Он сосредотачивается на внутренней стороне руки и проводит пальцем по губам, пытаясь представить, что бы подошло сюда лучше всего.  
  
\- Как насчет руны Проводника?  
  
\- Круто, – тут же отзывается Гарри. Его голос звучит так радостно, что Луи просто обязан еще раз посмотреть на его лицо. Гарри так взволнован, что все напряженные размышления тут же вылетают у Луи из головы. Гарри в восторге от своего магического друга и первой волшебной татуировки. – Что она будет делать?  
  
Луи подавляет готовый вырваться смешок.  
  
\- Указывать тебе верный путь. Чтобы ты больше не терялся в лесу.  
  
Гарри нахмуривается.  
  
\- Это ты сбил меня с пути в тот раз.  
  
Откровенное вранье.  
  
\- Ну, эта руна проследит, чтобы ты всегда благополучно добирался до моей поляны.  
  
\- Ох. – Гарри одаряет его ослепительной улыбкой, от которой желудок Луи совершает кувырок. – Ладно. А как она будет выглядеть?  
  
\- Понятия не имею, – пожимает плечами Луи. А когда Гарри в растерянности корчит обиженную мордашку, поясняет: – Ты же видел. Я начертил руну, но магия обладает своей собственной волей. Никогда нельзя предсказать, что в итоге получится.  
  
\- Опасно, – замечает Гарри. Луи уже собирается напомнить ему, что они не обязаны это делать, но потом задорная улыбка возвращается, и Гарри объявляет: – Мне это нравится.  
  
\- Ты идиот, – решает Луи.  
  
В ответ на это Гарри улыбается еще шире.  
  
\- Возможно. Каковы шансы, что она превратится в гигантский член?  
  
\- Гарри, серьезно, не стоит так афишировать свое неуемное желание заполучить татуировку в виде гигантского члена.  
  
Гарри запинается на мгновение, а потом бросается на Луи, принимаясь чувствительно тыкать его под ребра. Но в этой ситуации у Луи есть два преимущества… ну, на самом деле, их штук двадцать, варьирующихся от нечеловеческой силы до магических способностей, но прямо сейчас его главное превосходство заключается в том, что Гарри снял рубашку. И в том, что Гарри боится щекотки.  
  
Поэтому четыре минуты спустя они оказываются в прежней позиции: раскрасневшийся и принявший свое поражение Гарри лежит на спине, а Луи отчаянно мечтает дотронуться до его кожи.  
  
\- Ладно, – фыркает Гарри. – Полагаю, мы можем это сделать, даже если руна превратится в пенис. – И более серьезно добавляет: – Я тебе доверяю.  
  
У Луи в голове проносится: « _Почему?_ ». И: « _Ты не должен_ ». И: « _Хорошо_ ».  
  
\- Разведи руки, – инструктирует он, и Гарри растопыривает их, словно крылья.  
  
Луи все еще чувствует, как новая руна бурлит в его крови, еще сильнее, чем раньше, связывая его с Гарри. А Гарри сейчас представляет собой сочетание из предвкушения, мягкой кожи и человечности. Этого хватило бы, чтобы наградить любую фею головной болью. Или даже аппетитом.  
  
Луи приказывает себе собраться и проводит пальцами по руке Гарри, а тот зажимает в кулаке пучок травы.  
  
\- Нанесение татуировки обычно причиняет боль? – спрашивает Луи, неожиданно заволновавшись. Если татуировки бывают болезненными, то ему не стоит делать ее своему человеку.  
  
\- Это неважно, – тихо отвечает Гарри. Теперь, когда они действительно собираются это сделать, он серьезен. – Я не против.  
  
Луи хмыкает. Наверное, он понимает, почему руна стоит того, чтобы потерпеть. И если будет слишком плохо, Гарри ему скажет. Луи обводит область на руке Гарри, на которой собирается рисовать, и мысленно представляет нужную руну.  
  
Как только магия начинает перетекать с кончиков его пальцев на кожу Гарри, тот выдыхает:  
  
\- _О, боже,_ – и с корнем вырывает всю траву, за которую цеплялся.  
  
Луи замирает, тщательно следя за тем, чтобы не сместить пальцы и не оставить Гарри с незаконченным заклинанием на теле.  
  
\- Тебе больно? – спрашивает он, не отрывая взгляда от все еще мерцающего от его прикосновения места.  
  
\- Нет, – произносит Гарри, переводя дыхание. Его голос звучит странно, и на секунду Луи даже кажется, что он разочарован. Тем, что не успел получить полный набор ощущений. Поэтому свободной рукой Луи чувствительно щипает его сосок. Гарри выгибает спину и снова задыхается. – Черт, Луи.  
  
Луи накрывает осознание, что сейчас голос Гарри звучит еще лучше, чем во время пения. Лучше, чем флейта Пана, птичьи трели и манящие мелодии лесных нимф. Желудок Луи завязывается узлом. Он обязан сосредоточиться, но никак не может прекратить эти прикосновения. Он не хочет оставлять своего человека с татуировкой в форме члена, но просто не в состоянии заставить себя перестать поглаживать затвердевший сосок Гарри. И когда он снова начинает рисовать – длинная линия, пик, длинная линия вниз, – Гарри сильно дергается, и Луи совершает фатальную ошибку, посмотрев на его лицо.  
  
Гарри так сильно закусывает губу, что под его зубами она из розовой превратилась в белую. Его глаза зажмурены настолько крепко, что ресницы практически лежат на скулах. На его щеках все еще красуется очаровательный румянец, и на каком-то подсознательном уровне Луи догадывается, что происходит, но он все равно не уверен. Он никогда не бывает уверен, если дело касается Гарри. Луи опускает раскрытую ладонь ему на грудь так, чтобы сосок оказался зажатым между двумя пальцами, но можно было чувствовать сердцебиение. И ему кажется, что ритм ударов совпадает с его собственным.  
  
Еще один росчерк на руне, и Гарри опять выгибается. Сокращающиеся под кожей мышцы и тяжелое дыхание на мгновение отвлекают Луи.  
  
\- _Соберись_ , – повторяет он, но Гарри только снова корчится. Руна Проводника начинает походить на что-то другое, и, честное слово, у Луи просто нет иного выхода. Он заставляет самый тонкий корень ближайшего дерева выползти на поверхность и осторожно обвить предплечье Гарри, прижимая его к земле.  
  
\- Что?.. О, _боже мой_ , – бормочет Гарри, и на этот раз, когда он дергается, Луи не приходится останавливаться. Однако, теперь Гарри становится еще беспокойнее. – Луи, это…  
  
Луи снова поднимает голову и чуть не запарывает руну самостоятельно, потому что теперь глаза Гарри широко распахнуты, а взгляд намертво приклеен к обездвиженной руке. Зеленая радужка почти полностью скрыта чернотой расширенного зрачка, а губы влажные и покрасневшие. И прежде, чем Луи успевает сообразить, что именно делает, его пальцы стискивают сосок. Просто чтобы посмотреть, что будет. Гарри с тихим вздохом откидывает голову назад, его шея красиво изгибается, а кудряшки рассыпаются по плечам.  
  
\- Нормально? – уточняет Луи, неожиданно засомневавшись.  
  
Гарри горячо кивает, будто бы его каждый день связывают корнями деревьев.  
  
\- Слишком, – неразборчиво шепчет он.  
  
\- Больно? – спрашивает Луи, но не дает Гарри времени на ответ, проводя следующую длинную линию. За его пальцами тянется золотистый след, вырывая из Гарри откровенный стон.  
  
Так что Луи даже не удивляется, когда Гарри бормочет:  
  
\- Наоборот. Пожалуйста, Лу…  
  
Наверное, все дело в магии. Тело Гарри впервые подвергается ее воздействию, и, скорее всего, чары наводят полный кавардак в его нервной системе, вынуждая его испытывать удовольствие, потому что человеческий организм не знает, как еще можно чувствовать _это_. Луи снова щипает сосок Гарри, чтобы отвлечь его. А, может быть, просто потому, что ему так хочется. Потому что нравится извлекать эти прекрасные звуки из своего человека, нравится удивлять его и прикасаться к нему.  
  
Следующая линия должна быть толще, и Луи приходится нажать сильнее. Гарри громко стонет, а потом затихает. Краем глаза Луи замечает, что он поднес ко рту свободную руку и вцепился зубами в костяшки пальцев. Луи хмурится. Ему не нравится, когда Гарри сдерживает себя. Поэтому он ловит прикушенную кисть и вытаскивает ее изо рта Гарри, а потом жестом приказывает другому корню приковать к земле и эту конечность. Оказавшийся распятым на траве Гарри теряет все остатки самоконтроля.  
  
\- Черт, _черт_ , Луи, ты можешь прекратить?  
  
Луи удивленно моргает.  
  
\- Нет, солнце, тогда чары разрушатся, – извиняющимся тоном произносит он, но решает освободить хотя бы руки Гарри.  
  
Но по какой-то непонятной причине тот протестует.  
  
\- Нет, пожалуйста, руки нормально, просто… господи, тебе еще много осталось?  
  
Луи закусывает губу. Он почти закончил рисовать символ, но потом нужно будет обвести его как минимум дважды, чтобы впечатать магию в человеческое тело.  
  
\- Я постараюсь побыстрее, – обещает Луи вместо ответа, поднимая руку к волосам Гарри, чтобы убрать с его лба непослушные прядки и успокаивающе погладить по голове.  
  
Вот только это мало помогает Гарри успокоиться. Он подается навстречу прикосновениям, но потом, кажется, заставляет себя лечь обратно. Зато начинает бормотать: « _черт, черт, черт_ », а затем: « _раз, два, три_ ». Его пальцы впиваются в траву, полностью утопая в грязи. И Луи требуется вся его сила воли, чтобы не отвлечься от нанесения этой проклятой руны и не дать себе ни единой возможности покоситься в район коленей Гарри.  
  
Луи, как и обещал, быстро справляется с повторным отпечатком руны, и магия начинает заполнять готовый узор. Это хорошо, ведь такой и была их первоначальная цель. Но зато Гарри просто сходит с ума. Он становится все громче, а его голос делается ниже, и несмотря на то, что обе его руки прикованы к земле, его тело практически бьется в конвульсиях.  
  
\- Почти готово, ты все делаешь просто замечательно, мой хороший, – хвалит Луи, но его слова по большей части тонут в беспомощных стонах.  
  
По ходу всего процесса Луи продолжает гладить Гарри по голове, но он настолько поглощен созданием руны, что не сразу соображает, что кожа под его касаниями становится влажной. Его большой палец очерчивает очаровательную нижнюю губу Гарри. Он чувствует, как она вздрагивает с каждой линией, с каждым отчаянным « _ЛуиЛуиЛуи_ », влажная и припухшая, и… Гарри высовывает язык и лижет, втягивая палец Луи прямо в рот.  
  
Где-то на середине последней линии Гарри сильно прикусывает пойманный палец и издает самый громкий из всех предыдущих стон.  
  
Наконец Луи завершает руну и разрывает контакт, отодвигаясь от руки Гарри. Тот заметно расслабляется, его тело буквально растекается по траве. Луи хочет спросить, лучше ли ему теперь, но замирает, наблюдая за трансформацией рисунка. Руна вспыхивает еще ярче, заставляя бицепс Гарри судорожно дернуться, а потом принимает более простую форму.  
  
Пятиконечная звезда из ровных черных линий. Очень красивая. Очень в стиле Гарри. Луи широко улыбается и наконец-то находит взглядом лицо Гарри. Свекольно-красное и чрезвычайно виноватое.  
  
\- Хаз? – зовет он, вытаскивая палец из горячего рта Гарри и ласково проводя по его покрытой потом щеке. – Мне кажется, получилось круто.  
  
Гарри старательно избегает смотреть ему в глаза.  
  
\- Мои руки, пожалуйста, – наконец срывающимся голосом просит он.  
  
Луи быстрым взмахом убирает корни, и Гарри тут же садится, подтягивая колени к груди и обнимая их. Луи призывает немного воды из ручья неподалеку, обмакивает в нее ладони и проводит по лбу Гарри, что помочь ему справиться с тем, что с ним сейчас происходит. Что бы это ни было. Гарри сначала шарахается от него, а потом неловко прокашливается.  
  
\- Эм, наверное, мне пора идти.  
  
И Луи никак не может быть _больно_ из-за этого, это просто абсурд. Он отдергивает руку.  
  
\- Да, конечно. И в кои-то веки я буду знать, что ты благополучно добрался домой, – добавляет он.  
  
\- Что? – переспрашивает Гарри, который, кажется, до сих пор не пришел в себя.  
  
Луи показывает на соответствующее место на своей собственной руке.  
  
\- Я про руну, идиот.  
  
Гарри откидывает с лица волосы и выдавливает вымученный смешок.  
  
\- Да, точно. Спасибо. Эй, что это там? – неожиданно выпаливает он, тыкая пальцем за спину Луи.  
  
Тот оглядывается, но не находит на поляне ничего особенного. Он поворачивается обратно и обнаруживает, что Гарри уже вскочил на ноги. Вот только недостаточно быстро.  
  
На его штанах прямо напротив паха расплывается огромное пятно. _Оу_.  
  
Гарри прикрывается рубашкой, перекидывая ее через руку, и в буквальном смысле этого слова сбегает от Луи.  
  
_Вот черт_.

 

&  
  
Гарри думал, что у него все под контролем.  
  
Он больше месяца успешно скрывался от папарацци, и даже самые страстные поклонники отказались от попыток отыскать его убежище. Фортресс начал казаться гостеприимным, а Найл совсем недавно научился готовить суп из креветок. И даже сумасшедшая влюбленность в великолепное мистическое лесное создание складывалась для Гарри удачно.  
  
А потом он обкончал себя прямо перед вышеупомянутым мистическим лесным созданием.  
  
И теперь его жизнь кончена.  
  
Он – двадцатилетний миллионер и национальная звезда, получившая не одну музыкальную награду, так что, естественно, он уже попадал в неприятные ситуации. Обоссал какие-то кусты, выпив лишнего; разрушил собственную группу, разбив миллионы сердец, и сбежал в эту деревушку. Но. Он никогда не должен был становиться тем идиотом, который _кончает себе в штаны_ только от того, что фея накладывает на него какие-то чары.  
  
От воспоминаний об этом желудок Гарри совершает кувырок не то от унижения, не то от возбуждения. И он _до сих пор_ заводится только от одной мысли о произошедшем. Стоит ему перевернуть руку и посмотреть на магическую татуировку, у него моментально встает, потому что те ощущения были настолько _яркими_. Какие-то прикосновения выше пояса никак не могли превратить Гарри в пятнадцатилетнего подростка, но тогда ему казалось, что его тело буквально взрывается.  
  
Но в хорошем смысле, как фейерверк. Луи всего лишь рисовал пальцем на его руке, но Гарри испытывал то, что, по его представлениям, он бы чувствовал, если бы Луи делал ему минет. Не то, чтобы в воображении Гарри часто появлялось сочетание из Луи и минетов… ну, они и так находятся в довольно странной ситуации, будучи лучшими друзьями, принадлежащими к разным экологическим системам. Странный – отличное слово для описания ощущений, которые пережил Гарри, когда Луи прижался к нему всем телом. Голый, и мокрый, и так близко, и голый… почему он все время голый?  
  
_Ох_. Гарри утыкается лицом в подушку, борясь с желанием расплакаться. У него болит голова, стоит член, а сердце просто умирает. Он не может поверить, что его жизнь окончилась еще до того, как его номинировали на Грэмми.  
  
Это все оковы из корней дерева виноваты.  
  
  
*  
  
  
\- Привет, придурок. Где тебя черти носят? – орет Найл, стоит только Гарри взять трубку. Наверное, он слишком долго сбрасывал вызовы от него. И игнорировал стук в дверь, отказавшись выходить даже тогда, когда Найл пообещал суп из креветок два дня назад.  
  
\- Я в спальне, – сдаваясь, признается Гарри. С того дня, как его жизнь трагически закончилась, прошла уже неделя.  
  
\- До сих пор? – переспрашивает Найл с беспокойством, сменившем раздражение. Потому что Найл – самый лучший человек в мире. – Это опять как тогда, когда ты был уверен, что забеременел?  
  
\- Нет, это…  
  
И самое ужасное в этой ситуации то, что Гарри даже не может никому рассказать о случившемся, о Луи. И хотя он сам считает, что их общение – самая крутая вещь во вселенной, остальные могут решить, что его история слегка неправдоподобна. Гарри уже и так получает: « _Другое направление? Согласно ЭКСКЛЮЗИВНОМУ источнику, Гарри Стайлс начал сольную карьеру после распада группы_ », и ему совсем не нужно, чтобы ко всему этому добавилось: « _После нескольких недель уединения у Гарри Стайлса случился нервный срыв: «Феи реальны!»_ »  
  
А еще Луи может не одобрить такую болтливость… Не то, чтобы это имело значение, потому что Гарри никогда больше с ним не увидится.  
  
Он вздыхает.  
  
\- Нет. Моя жизнь окончена.  
  
Найл хмыкает.  
  
\- Я в этом очень сомневаюсь, друг. Ты все еще не выиграл Грэмми и не родил ребенка.  
  
\- Ты не понимаешь, ничего _не понимаешь_ , – настаивает Гарри, еще плотнее закутываясь в одеяло. Он просто сплошной клубок страдания. – Случилось кое-что катастрофичное, и теперь у меня нет иного выбора, кроме как снова уехать и сменить имя.  
  
\- Не смей никуда уезжать, если только не возьмешь в качестве нового имени титул «Граф Кретин». Мне и так пришлось повозиться, чтобы найти Фортресс. На нашей планете нет более изолированного места, чем эта деревушка.  
  
Гарри шмыгает носом. Найл занимает второе место среди самого лучшего, что случилось с ним с тех пор, как он сбежал от цивилизации. То есть, знакомство с Найлом, который начал работать в качестве нового гитариста для группы, а закончил в звании его лучшего друга, вообще одно из лучших событий в его жизни. И поэтому Гарри чувствует себя немного паршиво, прибегая к вранью, но, учитывая, что именно он скрывает, он считает, что с моральной точки зрения это простительно.  
  
\- Помнишь Лу? Моего друга из тренажерного зала, который не знает о том, что я знаменит?  
  
На другом конце связи на секунду воцаряется тишина. И Гарри почему-то краснеет.  
  
\- Ну, Луи. Парень, который любит свежий воздух? Мелкий, растрепанный, с длинными ресницами? С множеством… татуировок? Такие длинноватые волосы и…  
  
\- Точно, точно, твой _лучший друг_ , – перебивает его Найл, наверняка изображая пальцами кавычки.  
  
\- Мой другой лучший друг, – поправляет его Гарри, закусывая губу.  
  
Найл фыркает.  
  
\- Я не собираюсь соперничать с твоим бойфрендом, Хаз.  
  
Гарри жалобно поскуливает. Поскольку его выдуманная история построена на лжи, не удивительно, что Найл пришел к неверному выводу.  
  
\- Он не мой бойфренд, я тебе уже говорил.  
  
\- Гарри, правда, все нормально.  
  
Конечно, с точки зрения Найла, который уже знает о Луи все, за исключением последнего фиаско, все нормально.  
  
\- Нет, и он никогда не будет моим бойфрендом.  
  
\- Ты собираешься поведать мне о своей катастрофе?  
  
Теперь в голосе Найла больше радости, чем сочувствия, и на какую-то идиотическую минуту Гарри задумывается, что надо будет обсудить это с Луи, но теперь у него остался только Найл. До самой его преждевременной кончины. Которая, между прочим, уже произошла.  
  
\- Я просто… – Гарри же может ему сказать? Наверное, Найл поймет. У них сейчас впечатляюще крепкая дружба, и никакие случайные оргазмы не смогут ее разрушить. И Гарри либо выговорится, либо взорвется. В плохом смысле этого слова. – Я опозорился перед ним и теперь не смогу снова встретиться с ним лицом к лицу.  
  
\- Только не говори мне, что ты… – Найл делает паузу, заставляя Гарри задержать дыхание. – Ты признался ему, что можешь спеть весь саундтрек к мюзиклу «Отверженные»*(7)?  
  
А вот _теперь_ Гарри оскорблен.  
  
\- Нет, и для него это не имело бы значения, потому что ему нравится, когда я пою. Даже без группы.  
  
\- И? Ты пытался танцевать? Или кататься на скейте? Или на велосипеде? Или попробовал пройти по прямой линии, не навернувшись?  
  
\- Я могу… нет, ясно? Мы просто… – Сейчас или никогда. – Он прикасался ко мне немного больше, чем обычно, и я… опозорился.  
  
Повисает мертвая тишина.  
  
\- Ты щеголял стояком во время тренировки?  
  
Гарри изо всех сил вжимается в подушку и выдыхает:  
  
\- Хуже.  
  
Он все еще слышит, как хохочет Найл, даже после того, как сбрасывает вызов.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Он не специально. Он честно-честно никогда больше не собирался сюда приходить. Но через десять минут после того, как он вышел из дома, намереваясь отправиться за покупками, он обнаруживает, что идет по знакомой тропинке.  
  
Может быть, все дело в тату?  
  
Идиотской, разрушившей его жизнь тату.  
  
Луи появляется раньше, чем Гарри успевает подготовить себя к встрече. Хотя, наверное, он никогда бы не смог к этому подготовиться. Луи как обычно просто возникает из ниоткуда, возмутительно голый и прекрасный. И Гарри вовсе не забыл, насколько сексуально тот выглядит, но прошло уже две недели, и он начал подозревать, что сам навоображал себе эти резкие скулы и голубые глаза. Даже деревья вокруг сразу кажутся зеленее. Но больше всего Гарри шокирует то, что Луи действительно рад его видеть. (Он определил это по лицу, а не по члену. Все такому же толстому и великолепному, как всегда. Гарри проверил.)  
  
Раньше Гарри часто удавалось заставить Луи улыбаться и хохотать, и он знает, что Луи испытывает к нему своего рода нежность – что-то типа: «посмотрите на этого глупого человека», – но теперь он точно не заслуживает этих искренних смеющихся глаз, окруженных морщинками. Гарри должен ощущать неловкость, но само присутствие Луи дарит ему такую легкость, какой он не чувствовал уже две недели. И он ненавидит эту дурацкую влюбленность, которая делает его неоправданно счастливым и спокойным.  
  
\- Все нормально? – спрашивает он, потому что кто-то все равно должен начать разговор.  
  
\- Да. Сколько времени прошло? – интересуется Луи.  
  
Гарри судорожно вздыхает. Голос Луи такой мягкий и высокий, и Гарри как наяву слышит: « _Почти готово, ты все делаешь просто замечательно, солнце_ ».  
  
\- Эм, две недели.  
  
\- Ох! Для тебя это совсем не так много! – улыбка Луи делается еще шире.  
  
Гарри старается не хмуриться. Он уже сообразил, что в магическом мире Луи время движется быстрее, словно бы пропуская некоторые эпизоды, как в фильмах, но для него самого переход от ежедневных визитов к двухнедельной хандре – это довольно серьезная разница. Неважно, Луи в этом не виноват.  
  
\- Я должен, эм… извиниться, наверное.  
  
\- Хазза, все нормально, правда.  
  
Ласковые прозвища. Ладно.  
  
\- Вовсе нет. Это странно и неловко.  
  
\- Ты сам весь странный и неловкий, чего еще можно ожидать?  
  
Оскорбления. Ладно. Гарри снова поднимает взгляд на Луи и скрещивает руки на груди.  
  
\- _Луи_.  
  
Луи только ухмыляется.  
  
\- _Гарри_.  
  
\- Просто прими мои извинения. Пожалуйста.  
  
Гарри – очень милый и вежливый парень, так что у Луи нет никакого права мучать его из-за этого инцидента.  
  
\- Да какая разница? – спрашивает Луи, тоже скрещивая свои великолепные руки на великолепной груди.  
  
\- Есть разница, ладно? Я знаю, что для тебя я всего лишь случайный человек, и ты совсем не хотел доводить меня до оргазма, поэтому с моей стороны было очень не круто воспользоваться моментом и кончить, и если я принимаю свою ошибку, то ты должен сделать тоже самое.  
  
Луи сглатывает.  
  
\- Ну, я не собираюсь ничего принимать.  
  
Все еще слегка дрожащий после своего монолога Гарри просто… сдается. Неважно, раз уж Луи так хочет закончить их дружбу, теперь он готов. Он был готов с того момента, как закончилась его жизнь.  
  
\- Почему?  
  
\- Потому что ты ведешь себя глупо, хотя на самом деле ты не идиот. Ты умнее меня.  
  
\- Это и так было понятно, – автоматически отзывается Гарри.  
  
Но прежде, чем он успевает извиниться, Луи продолжает:  
  
\- И именно поэтому тебе не следовало вычеркивать вариант, что я хотел довести тебя до оргазма.  
  
Гарри шлепается на землю, как будто Луи в буквальном смысле слова перевернул его мир вверх тормашками. Это ужасно не круто, но очень в стиле Гарри. Луи просто повторяет за ним, тоже садясь и скрещивая ноги. Гарри до такой степени отвлекается на его член, что выдает:  
  
\- Что?  
  
\- Не прямо сейчас, – торопливо поясняет Луи, откидываясь назад и опираясь на руки так, что на них проступают мышцы. – Но. Как возможный вариант. Его не стоит исключать.  
  
Сердцебиение Гарри ускоряется так стремительно, что это вполне можно расценивать как сердечный приступ. У него горит лицо и дрожат пальцы. Наверное, ему послышалось… этого не может быть. Несмотря на его поведение в последние две недели, вообще-то, Гарри вполне уверенный в себе, спокойный и оптимистичный парень. Но с Луи он с первого дня был сам не свой и никогда не предполагал, что у него есть реальный шанс.  
  
Шанс на что?  
  
\- Лу. Ты же фея.  
  
\- Я прекрасно осведомлен.  
  
До Гарри начинает доходить, что это может быть совсем не шуткой.  
  
\- Ты прикалываешься надо мной?  
  
Луи наклоняется вперед и прикасается к его колену.  
  
\- Нет. Послушай, я вспомнил, как ты проводил свои исследования по феям, и решил тоже разузнать побольше о людях.  
  
\- О, боже.  
  
Гарри изо всех сопротивляется желанию опустить свою ладонь на руку Луи, потому что это просто нелепо.  
  
\- Да, по большей части это был жуткий жизненный опыт, но ты дал мне силы, чтобы пройти через это.  
  
\- Я?  
  
\- Я просто вспомнил, насколько ты… ты же знаешь, что ты очень красивый. – И прежде, чем Гарри успевает осознать услышанное, Луи продолжает: – В общем, мы не так уж сильно отличаемся друг от друга. Физически. Члены есть члены, а простаты есть простаты. Человеческие соски более чувствительны, что объясняет, ну, ты понял. О, – он ловит руку Гарри, заставляя того занервничать еще сильнее. – Руки у людей менее чувствительны, потому что в них нет магии. И у вас нет крыльев, и вы можете получить только один оргазм за раз?  
  
Гарри просто не в состоянии выдержать этот разговор. Луи заявляет это так, будто все происходит на самом деле, и Гарри ошеломлен, растерян и возбужден одновременно. Наверное, Луи знает, что делает. Он всегда дразнит Гарри, это часть их взаимоотношений. Он знает, что доводит Гарри до конвульсивного подергивания, рассуждая об оргазмах. И Гарри становится тяжело дышать от смущения.  
  
\- О чем ты вообще говоришь?  
  
\- Я говорю, что не принимаю твои извинения по поводу случившегося, потому что думаю, что ты милый.  
  
Гарри чувствует, что снова краснеет. Его ладонь все еще находится в руках Луи, и он не уверен, что нормально реагирует на комплимент. Не уверен, что должен чувствовать себя так, будто солнечный лучик пробирается прямо в сердце и согревает его. Он бросает на Луи взгляд из-под ресниц и впервые за сегодняшний день улыбается.  
  
\- Ты прошел через многие трудности, чтобы достичь цели.  
  
Луи посылает ему ответную улыбку.  
  
\- Я боялся, что ты не вернешься, так что несколько неловких разговоров с друзьями – не самая высокая цена.  
  
\- Я имел ввиду оковы из корней деревьев, – уточняет Гарри, прикусывая изнутри щеку.  
  
Луи хохочет, и это походит на самое заезженное клише, словно солнце наконец-то выглядывает из-за облаков.  
  
\- Ты еще не видел, что я умею вытворять с лозой.  
  
Точно, Луи просто ужасное создание. У Гарри вспыхивает все тело, но разговор уже зашел слишком далеко, и он просто не может не спросить:  
  
\- И люди действительно это делают? Вот так скрещивают виды?  
  
Луи пожимает плечами.  
  
\- Это ты мне тут заливал про то, как человеческий принц целуется с русалкой. Ты же не кота собираешься целовать.  
  
Гарри вспоминает о том, что у Луи был друг из людей, который дал ему имя. Вспоминает, что сам Луи ничем не отличается от человека, за исключением крыльев и, видимо, сверхчувствительных рук. Так что это скорее не зоофилия, а отношения между магглом и волшебником. Он вполне может жить с этим.  
  
\- Значит, мы будем целоваться?  
  
Луи поглаживает большим пальцем тыльную сторону кисти Гарри.  
  
\- А ты хочешь?  
  
Гарри ухмыляется.  
  
\- Ну, ты уже видел, как я кончаю, так что единственный справедливый исход – это если я тебя поцелую.  
  
\- Ох, как будто это я был виноват…  
  
Гарри наклоняется ближе. Он еще не соединяет их губы, даже не закрывает глаза, просто с вызовом смотрит на Луи и выдыхает. И он даже не нервничает, хотя должен бы. Луи _увлечен_ им, сам так сказал целых четыре раза, только другими словами. И, видит Бог, Гарри тоже увлечен Луи с того самого момента, как ощутил прижимающееся к себе скользкое тело. Голое, мокрое и очень близко. (Или может быть, это началось еще раньше. Может быть тогда, когда Гарри с гордостью надел на голову цветочный венок.)  
  
Луи не мешкает, прижимается своими мягкими, тонкими губами к губам Гарри и слегка втягивает их в рот. Гарри зажмуривается, в его голове воцаряется пустота. Его рот приоткрывается, и Луи наклоняется еще ближе, проводит языком по губам Гарри и проскальзывает между ними. Гарри издает какой-то звук, который, наверное, должен смущать, но это не важно, потому что Луи целует его, медленно и горячо. Его рука скользит вверх по груди Гарри к волосам и тянет за резинку, удерживающую их в пучке.  
  
Гарри ощущает покалывание по всему телу, от губ до пальчиков ног, и с энтузиазмом отвечает на поцелуй. Это Луи, Луи целует его так, словно Гарри полностью принадлежит ему, и легонько прикусывает, словно жаждал этого так же сильно. А на вкус он… Гарри знает, что это глупо, потому что у рта может быть только вкус рта, но он может поклясться, что ощущает отчетливую сладость, и вблизи от Луи пахнет еще лучше, будто бы распускающимися цветами.  
  
Часть Гарри все еще не верит, что это происходит на самом деле, и убеждена, что это какая-то магическая галлюцинация, но потом он дотрагивается до плеч Луи и обводит по памяти изображенные там руны, рисуя на напряженных мышцах. Кожа Луи гладкая и манящая, и Гарри впивается в нее пальцами, гадая, сможет ли он когда-нибудь прекратить эти прикосновения. Луи углубляет мокрый поцелуй, от которого перехватывает дыхание, крепче стискивая волосы Гарри и сводя его с ума своим языком.  
  
Гарри не может мыслить связно даже после того, как Луи отстраняется, только издает отчаянные звуки и тянется за ним, зажимая его нижнюю губу между своими и прикусывая. И теперь уже приходит очередь Луи стонать, возбуждающе и абсолютно крышесносно. Если у него и были планы отстраниться, заговорить или отдышаться, он отказывается от них в угоду продолжению поцелуя. Отлично.  
  
Гарри все сильнее и сильнее вцепляется в Луи, потому что это только подстегивает того, делая поцелуй еще более пошлым, и тело Гарри горит уже совсем не от стыда. В конце концов Луи оказывается почти на коленях Гарри, обвивая обеими руками его шею. И они _подходят_ друг другу. Губы и тела идеально сочетаются, они даже дышат в унисон. И Гарри настолько поглощен всем происходящим, что чуть не пропускает шепот Луи:  
  
\- Ты хорошо целуешься.  
  
Гарри стонет только от одного звука его голоса, хриплого и приятного.  
  
\- А ты на вкус как магия, – отвечает он, заставляя Луи рассмеяться ему куда-то в подбородок. Гарри поспешно сцеловывает этот звук с притягательных губ. Он не собирается брать свои слова обратно: Луи действительно на вкус похож на магию. Смесь ванили и радости. То есть, фактически, как мороженое. Он гадает, пробовал ли Луи мороженое когда-нибудь? Но Луи прерывает эти размышления, снова прикусывая его губу и хмыкая. А затем следует еще больше поцелуев со вкусом мороженого.  
  
Гарри обходился без кислорода, наверное, часов десять, так что судорожный вздох, который вырывается у него, когда Луи чмокает его в уголок губ и переключается на шею, полностью оправдан. Такое ощущение, что его кожа вспыхивает там, где дотрагивается Луи. Губы Луи на его теле. Возможно, Гарри никогда больше не научится снова дышать.  
  
\- Видишь, – мурлычет Луи ему в шею. – Я же говорил, что мы не так уж сильно отличаемся.  
  
\- А?  
  
Гарри даже не пытается понять, он просто не в состоянии включить мозг так быстро, не тогда, когда острые зубы Луи примериваются к его горлу. Или когда Луи неожиданно прижимается ближе и… _ох_.  
  
Гарри осознает одновременно три вещи: его пальцы поглаживают бока Луи, Луи как всегда абсолютно голый, и великолепный член Луи стоит. _Стоит_. На него. Из-за него. Для него. Господи-боже, тело Гарри не просто горит, оно пылает.  
  
\- _Луи_ , – выдыхает он, намереваясь сделать это сексуально, но, скорее всего, получается нечто, похожее на мяуканье растерянного и чрезвычайно взволнованного котенка.  
  
\- Ага, – отзывается Луи, и Гарри никогда в жизни не слышал ничего сексуальнее.  
  
Гарри был приятно возбужден с того момента, как Луи начал говорить о теоретическом желании его трахнуть, но теперь это уже почти болезненно, как будто возбуждение Луи в разы умножило его собственное желание. Гарри знает, что Луи тоже чувствует, как сильно у него стоит, потому что они находятся очень близко: задница Луи на коленях Гарри. Черт. Эта _задница_. Гарри сжимает бедра Луи, пытаясь собрать весь свой самоконтроль, которого на самом деле уже совсем-совсем не существует, и не позволить себе облапать задницу Луи. Потому что это было бы почти святотатство.  
  
\- Луи, – произносит он снова, цепляясь за Луи еще отчаяннее.  
  
Гарри едва ли девственник, но у него уже довольно давно не было секса, и он никогда раньше не целовал магическое создание. И, что еще важнее, он никогда раньше не целовал Луи. Луи с этими красивыми глазами, саркастичным чувством юмора и вспышками внезапной доброты, когда он не ведет себя как полный засранец. (Может быть, все куда серьезнее, чем просто легкая влюбленность. И это определенно сводит с ума.)  
  
Гарри наклоняет голову и ловит порозовевшие губы Луи. Он уверен, что его собственные уже стали вишневыми, потому что они настолько чувствительные, что, когда Луи грубо целует его, покусывая, у Гарри кружится голова. Он представляет, как Луи целует его в другое место, впиваясь зубами в нежную кожу на внутренней стороне бедра, но к этому он пока не готов. Отчасти потому, что боится снова опозориться, а отчасти потому, что опасается обнаружить еще какое-нибудь отличие между ними. Что если Луи отращивает щупальца, когда кончает?  
  
Так что они просто целуются до тех пор, пока не начинают задыхаться, а потом переключаются на шеи друг друга. А когда Гарри начинает вздрагивать слишком заметно, он снова возвращается к сладким губам Луи.  
  
И пока этот день бьет рекорд по невероятности среди всех остальных дней его жизни, включая тот, когда он собирался показать своей крестнице цветы и наткнулся на настоящую фею.

 

.  
  
После этого они вроде как вообще не перестают целоваться. Целую неделю. Гарри решительно намерен компенсировать двухнедельную разлуку, появляясь в лесу каждый день, и Луи всякий раз чмокает его в знак приветствия, что перерастает в полноценный поцелуй, а потом они гоняются друг за другом, пока не находят уютное местечко, где и обжимаются на протяжении следующих десяти часов. И Гарри всегда был взволнован по поводу встреч с Луи – магическим другом, живущем на его заднем дворе, который смешит его и показывает разные удивительные фокусы, – но теперь он чуть ли не подпрыгивает, когда сообщает Найлу, что собирается на тренировку.  
  
\- Тренировку? – переспрашивает Луи, целуя шею Гарри.  
  
\- Ага, – радостно и умиротворенно подтверждает тот, явно получая удовольствие от беседы с Луи. Который снова сидит на его коленях, держит его за руку и целует. Жизнь просто превосходна. – Он проверяет меня каждый день с того самого момента, как я переехал сюда. А после того, как я сказал ему, куда именно переехал, он начал забегать в гости. Так что мне пришлось сказать ему, что я постоянно спускаю пар на тренировках в зале.  
  
\- Врать друзьям – это не очень хорошо, верно? – интересуется Луи, цокая языком и шутливо прикусывая его подбородок.  
  
Гарри вздыхает, и это совершенно никак не связано попытками Луи его поддразнить.  
  
\- Говорит мифическое создание, прославившееся озорным нравом. Самому образцовому лучшему другу в мире.  
  
Луи фыркает, отстраняясь, и отпускает руку Гарри, чтобы удобнее было жестикулировать. Указывая на крохотную и незначительную колдобинку в очень богатой истории его безоблачных отношений с Найлом.  
  
\- Не такому уж и образцовому, не так ли?  
  
И от того, как это звучит, Гарри почему-то становится жарче.  
  
\- Наверное, не такому, – бормочет он. А потом одним движением обхватывает Луи за талию и притягивает к себе, целуя как следует. Луи улыбается ему в губы, и Гарри чувствует, как трепещущие крылья задевают костяшки его пальцев. Это одно из его самых любимых ощущений.  
  
Скрывать ежедневные прогулки в лес довольно легко, зато вот утаить от Найла все остальное куда сложнее.  
  
\- Смотрите, кто воскрес из мертвых, – объявляет Найл, влетая в кухню, и запрыгивает на Гарри, намереваясь задушить его в объятиях.  
  
У Гарри выбивает воздух из легких, но он все равно ухитряется поймать Найла, всего лишь чуть-чуть впечатавшись в холодильник.  
  
\- Я теперь зомби, – предупреждает он.  
  
Найл просто тыкает его в бок и хохочет.  
  
\- Я заметил, у тебя вся кожа в отметинах, – он многозначительно поигрывает бровями, и до Гарри доходит, что это была отсылка к засосам, украшающим его шею.  
  
Он только радостно улыбается, ничуть не смутившись.  
  
\- Видишь? Как только тебя укусили, ты _спекся!*(8)_  – Он дает Найлу секунду на то, чтобы оценить всю гениальность данной фразы в ситуации, когда Гарри произносит ее и параллельно поджаривает тосты. – Жаль, что здесь нет ни одного человека с мозгами, которыми можно было бы подзакусить.  
  
Он устраивает целое представление, разглядывая пространство вокруг Найла, а тот хохочет.  
  
\- Ты сел в лужу с этой шуткой, приятель. Это оборотни кусают друг друга, а не зомби. Зомби, наверное, просто жрут. – А когда он продолжает, то ухмылка на его лице могла бы посоперничать с ехидной гримасой Луи: – Тебя попробовали на вкус, Гарри?*(9)  
  
Гарри вздыхает. Пока Луи продолжает устраивать ему сессии поцелуев, он не станет озвучивать, насколько сильно он соскучился по возможности получать анальные ласки от кого-то другого. По крайней мере, именно это он повторяет себе мысленно.  
  
\- Нет, уже давно нет. _Но_ зато мы с Луи помирились, – заявляет он гордо, вытягивая шею, как будто без этого было бы не понятно. Одного взгляда на засосы в отражении на дверце холодильника хватает, чтобы желудок Гарри совершил кульбит. И этим наградил его Луи.  
  
\- Это потрясающе! – восклицает Найл, шлепая Гарри по животу.  
  
Гарри улыбается.  
  
\- Да, это действительно потрясающе.  
  
Найл усаживается на стол рядом с тарелкой Гарри и утаскивает один тост.  
  
\- Ты выглядишь намного счастливее. Поздравляю с сексом, друг.  
  
Что ж.  
  
\- Вообще-то, у нас еще не было секса. Пока.  
  
\- Серьезно? – Найл вскидывает брови, как будто Гарри наконец-то сказал ему что-то интересное. – Ты уверен?  
  
Гарри рассеянно чешет шею.  
  
\- Думаю, я бы заметил.  
  
Найл не осуждает и даже не спрашивает, почему. Он просто тыкает Гарри в плечо и сообщает:  
  
\- Это мило. У тебя такая репутация, которую не стоит оправдывать.  
  
Гарри вздыхает, наконец отвлекаясь от мыслей о губах Луи.  
  
\- Там все очень плохо?  
  
Найл тянет с ответом, что само по себе уже вызывает беспокойство, а потом спрыгивает со стола и направляется к своей отброшенной в сторону сумке, доставая из нее экземпляр The Sun. Превосходно. Немного бредней Дэна Уоттона с утра. Гарри хватает газету, а Найл тем временем присваивает себе остатки тостов.  
  
\- В холодильнике есть джем… о, нет.  
  
_Мистическая девушка заявляет, что прячет Гарри Стайлса: «Он просто хотел остепениться»_  
  
Найл хлопает его по спине. У него грязные руки, но Гарри сейчас согласен на любую предложенную поддержку.  
  
\- Как думаешь, эта та же самая мистическая девушка, про которую писали The Mirror?  
  
Найл вздыхает.  
  
\- Я считаю нелепым тот факт, что они называют себя журналистами, но так и не смогли выяснить, что я – твоя единственная мистическая девушка.  
  
Гарри усмехается.  
  
\- Представляю, какую историю ты бы им продал. «Гарри Стайлс храпит и писает с открытой дверью».  
  
\- «Начиная со скольких ароматических свечей их становится слишком много?» – подключается Найл, изображая тон комментатора. – «Гарри Стайлс может знать ответ».  
  
\- «Заглянем в спальню к Гарри Стайлсу: почему этот разбиватель сердец коллекционирует гомоэротические произведения искусства?»  
  
\- «Как ходить каждый день в тренажерный зал и не отрастить буфера: чем на самом деле занимается Гарри Стайлс после распада One Direction?»  
  
Гарри фыркает и шлепает Найла газетой по голове, категорически отказываясь продолжать игру.  
  
\- Я развиваю внутренние мышцы, – оправдывается он, плохо представляя, где именно они находятся.  
  
\- Ага, устраивая скачки на члене?  
  
\- О, боже. – Гарри утыкается лбом в столешницу. – Почему они все еще охотятся за мной? Неужели не понятно, что я не просто так перебрался в Крепость Уединения?*(10)  
  
\- Ты только создал еще больше загадочности своим побегом. Но на самом деле не все так плохо.  
  
Гарри не видит, каким это образом все не так плохо. Банда распалась именно потому, что Гарри не позволяли публично признать свою ориентацию, однако теперь все еще больше заинтересованы в интимных подробностях его жизни.  
  
\- А если мы уедем из страны? Например, в Швецию?  
  
\- Нет, Хаз, я не это имел в виду.  
  
Гарри знает, что он имел в виду. До настоящего момента Найл относился к его решениям с пониманием, но даже он уже начал намекать, что пора бы прекратить эти прятки. Гарри не может скрываться до тех пор, пока не придумает, как поступить дальше. Впервые за долгое время он способен самостоятельно управлять своей жизнью, и если он хочет потратить ее на встречи в лесу, то это его право.  
  
\- Итак, как мне стать лесным жителем? – спрашивает он у Луи несколько часов спустя.  
  
\- Мм? – отзывается Луи, не прекращая теребить повязку на голове Гарри. Она сделана из дорогого шелка, но Луи обращается с ней так, будто она хлопковая. Хотя, наверное, если бы она была из стопроцентно натурального хлопка, она понравилась бы Луи куда больше. – Как Тарзан?  
  
Губы Гарри расползаются в широченной улыбке. Он приятно удивлен, что Луи вообще помнит тот их разговор.  
  
\- Да. Что я должен сделать?  
  
Луи некоторое время размышляет, наматывая повязку на запястье, а потом поднимает взгляд на Гарри.  
  
\- Тебе придется питаться только тем, что здесь растет.  
  
\- Не проблема, я люблю фрукты, – отмахивается Гарри. – Что еще?  
  
\- Ну, ты готов к лесным приключениям? Или боишься?  
  
Гарри фыркает и поднимается на четвереньки из своей удобной позы, в которой он лежал, растянувшись на земле. И подползает ближе к Луи, чтобы продемонстрировать всю свою дикость.  
  
\- Я бесстрашен. И еще, ну, я довольно много путешествовал. Был в Мачу-Пикчу, слышал когда-нибудь о таком?  
  
Луи требуется несколько секунд, чтобы ответить. Вероятно, причина в том, что он пялится в вырез рубашки Гарри. А потом улыбается и откидывается назад, опираясь на локти и раздвигая ноги, как будто приглашает Гарри подползти еще ближе.  
  
\- Никогда там не был. Вероятно, потому что являюсь фантастическим магическим существом.  
  
Гарри надувает губы.  
  
\- Значит, это и есть секрет лесной жизни? Магия?  
  
Луи моментально ломается, подаваясь вперед и ласково проводя рукой по волосам Гарри. Это мило.  
  
\- Не говори так, лапочка.*(11) Есть еще один секрет.  
  
Гарри приоткрывает один глаз, гадая, когда он вообще успел их закрыть. Наверное, это инстинктивная реакция на почесывание за ухом. Может быть, где-то очень глубоко внутри он и правда кот?*(11)  
  
\- Какой секрет?  
  
Неожиданно Луи тоже встает на колени, так что его лицо оказывается гораздо ближе, а глаза загораются.  
  
\- Настоящий секрет заключается в том, что на тебе не должно быть рубашки.  
  
Вот оно. Поскольку их отношения вступили в довольно смутную фазу, в которой находятся и по сей день, и так как навыки Гарри в чтении намеков просто ужасны, он никогда не бывает уверен, когда Луи прикалывается над ним, а когда флиртует. Но он полагает, что они только что пересекли эту черту.  
  
\- Ты сейчас серьезно?  
  
Луи кивает, уже проскальзывая пальцами под рубашку Гарри.  
  
\- Ты когда-нибудь видел рубашки в лесу?  
  
Гарри честно пытается обдумать вопрос. Тарзан, Маугли, Джордж из Джунглей, Луи.  
  
\- Наверное, нет. Тогда тебе придется снять ее с меня.  
  
Луи закатывает глаза, будто Гарри строит из себя диву, и подползает на коленях еще ближе, пока разделяющее их расстояние не сокращается до фута.  
  
\- Вверх, – приказывает он, и Гарри послушно поднимает руки. Луи стаскивает с него рубашку через голову, а потом проводит пальцами по его рукам сверху вниз, вызывая мурашки.  
  
Есть что-то особенное в том, как Луи смотрит на него, окидывая взглядом все тело Гарри, как будто ему любопытно, будто он пытается что-то понять. И, наверное, Гарри должен испытывать желание съежиться, но на самом деле он просто… хочет позволить Луи любоваться собой. Возможно, потому что Гарри сам постоянно глазеет на Луи, когда они вместе. И не желает быть единственным, кто все время невоспитанно пялится.  
  
Гарри настолько сосредотачивается на глазах Луи, что совсем не ожидает прикосновения к своей руке. Луи очерчивает татуировку, которую сделал ему сам, и Гарри приходится сглотнуть. Обычно это простое действие не вызывает таких ощущений, его человеческое тело не должно так легко поддаваться очарованию, но ради Луи его кожа становится горячее, острее реагирует на щекотку и вообще ведет себя странно. Как будто магия в руне отвечает.  
  
\- Все еще выглядит симпатично, – замечает Луи, вероятно, делая комплимент самому себе, потому что он – засранец.  
  
\- М-хм, – соглашается Гарри, а потом продолжает изображать мурлыканье, когда пальцы Луи движутся к его подмышкам, а потом по ключицам. – Все еще не превратилась в член.  
  
Луи смеется.  
  
\- Могу тебе это устроить.  
  
Взгляд Гарри тут же спускается вниз, к паху Луи, едва прикрытому мини-юбочкой из листьев.  
  
\- Член?  
  
Улыбка Луи становится на порядок развратнее, и он наклоняется, прижимаясь своей грудью к груди Гарри и щекоча дыханием его шею. Все становится намного хуже, когда Луи хватает его руку и прижимает палец к татуировке, от которой по всему телу расходится волна жара.  
  
\- Еще одну руну.  
  
Уже возбужденный Гарри только хмыкает. Луи как всегда пахнет восхитительно, его руки ласкают Гарри, и губы вот-вот присоединятся к рукам. Прошла уже неделя, наполненная поцелуями, стояками и прыжками в ручей с целью слегка остудиться, и Луи до сих пор не отрастил щупальца и не обзавелся неожиданным отвращением к человеческой расе. Так что Гарри полагает, что пришло время перевести этот эксперимент на новый уровень.  
  
Он опускает ладони на бока Луи и, слегка царапая ногтями, проводит сверху вниз до талии, где принимается распутывать импровизированную юбочку.  
  
\- Я бы предпочел член, если честно.  
  
Луи вцепляется в него еще крепче, и Гарри чувствует его улыбку. Движения подушечек его пальцев, массажирующих кожу головы Гарри, становятся резче и приятнее.  
  
\- Ты сейчас серьезно? – интересуется он, явно дразнясь.  
  
Гарри хочет ошарашить его каким-нибудь нахальным ответом, но его разумом всецело завладевает идея о том, что рот можно использовать куда более интересным способом. Так происходит всегда: стоит им только прикоснуться друг к другу, Луи сразу же становится самым важным существом в мире Гарри. Будто единственное, что может сделать Гарри еще счастливее, это больше прикосновений. Его ладони замирают на обнаженных бедрах Луи, и даже когда он спрашивает, он не может перестать думать о том, насколько Луи восхитителен.  
  
\- Можно?  
  
Луи не просит его уточнить. Он просто наклоняется вперед и наконец-то целует. Гарри практически мурлычет, медленно вылизывая его рот и выписывая большими пальцами круги на его мягкой коже. Луи устраивается удобнее, чтобы их бедра находились на одном уровне, и втягивает в себя нижнюю губу Гарри. Так что тот сдвигает одну руку, чтобы наконец заполучить это новое ощущение.  
  
_Вау_. Итак, феечный член ничем не отличается от человеческого, но член Луи без сомнений является превосходным экземпляром. Гарри сам едва не срывается на стон, обхватывая его – толстый, горячий и готовый – ладонью. Гарри сжимает пальцы плотнее и несколько раз проводит по всей длине, захваченный тем, как член Луи продолжает твердеть, а сам Луи начинает подаваться навстречу движениям. Тем, что Гарри _ласкает его_.  
  
Луи жадно отвечает на поцелуй, как будто хочет Гарри не меньше, чем в половину так же сильно, и от этого сносит крышу. Гарри начинает играть с головкой, с восторгом обнаруживая, что его пальцы моментально становятся мокрыми, и, даже не отдавая себе в этом отчет, сдвигает вторую руку с бедра Луи на его задницу.  
  
Естественно, он успевает урвать всего один неземной момент, наполненный ощущением ягодицы Луи под ладонью, прежде чем все летит к чертям. Потому что движение Гарри побуждает Луи к действию, заставляя вжаться в него сильнее, так внезапно и офигенно, что Гарри тут же полностью теряет равновесие и плюхается на бок. А он ведь даже _не стоял_! Гарри понятия не имеет, почему с ним всегда происходит нечто подобное. И помимо подбитой гордости, на этот раз ему по-настоящему больно, и этого хватает, чтобы уничтожить настрой. (На самом деле он ничего не имеет против боли, но это не относится к ободранному до крови локтю.)  
  
\- Что… – начинает Луи потерянно, его взгляд мечется по сторонам, как будто он никак не может сообразить, куда подевался Гарри. Его зрачки расширены, а член стоит, и Гарри очень хочется попросить у него руну Грациозности.  
  
\- Ау, – тихо и несчастно объявляет Гарри, прижимая к себе пострадавший локоть и строя жалобную мордочку.  
  
Луи же просто смеется, потому что он – засранец.  
  
\- Ты только что… как?  
  
Гарри насупливается еще сильнее.  
  
\- Слушай, у меня дома есть _невероятно_ удобная мебель. Мягкая, большая и уютная.  
  
Луи наклоняется к нему и снова целует, даже не удосужившись прекратить ржать или предложить какую-нибудь помощь в отношении локтя.  
  
\- Из тебя получится превосходный лесной житель.  
  
Неважно. Он просто хочет, чтобы Луи распял его на египетских хлопковых простынях за двести пятьдесят штук, что в этом плохого? Луи, наверное, никогда даже не испытывал ничего похожего на этот воздушный, облакоподобный рай. Гарри просто хочет показать ему свой мир.  
  
Лежа на спине с задранными к потолку ногами.  
  
Ну а пока он продолжает поцелуи, попутно жалуясь на локоть до тех пор, пока ему не удается растопить сердце Луи. Тот призывает ручей поближе и оскорбляет все достоинство шелковой повязки Гарри, использовав ее для медицинских целей. Это глупо, но Гарри нравится, когда Луи заботится о нем.

 

.  
  
\- _I need you darling, c'mon set the tone, if you feel you're falling won't you let me know, oh oh…_ *(12) о, боже мой, – вскрикивает Гарри, спотыкаясь об арбуз, и падает, едва не раскроив себе череп о камень.  
  
И громкий смех тут же выдает присутствие Луи, который появляется из-за дерева и буквально тычет в него пальцем, ухохатываясь. Гарри встает, краснея _от злости_ , и подхватывает с земли свою шляпу и арбуз, делая вид, будто собирается запустить им в Луи. Тот поднимает руки вверх, но в глазах все еще мерцают озорные искорки.  
  
\- Привет, солнце, – радостно щебечет он.  
  
Гарри осторожно опускает свой метательный снаряд и упирает руки в бока.  
  
\- Ты пытаешься меня убить?  
  
\- Это был всего лишь арбуз, – насупливается Луи.  
  
Гарри хмурится.  
  
\- Никогда раньше не видел здесь арбузов.  
  
Луи подходит ближе и с легкостью поднимает фрукт.  
  
\- Ну, я просто решил продолжить с того места, на котором мы остановились.  
  
\- Ох, – взгляд Гарри моментально приклеивается к телу Луи, останавливаясь на сильных бицепсах, едва заметных волосках на груди и татуировках. Несколько дней назад он держал в руке этот член. Это так здорово. Он торопливо начинает расстегивать рубашку. – Мне нравится такой поворот событий.  
  
Но вместо того, чтобы возбудиться и сорвать с Гарри рубашку, Луи снова смеется.  
  
\- Я имел в виду… иди сюда, – зовет он, подманивая Гарри жестом.  
  
Гарри улыбается и подходит ближе, опуская ладони на поясницу Луи и притягивая его к себе для поцелуя. Луи в кои-то веки затихает на мгновение, прикусывая губу Гарри, и дарит ему сладкий поцелуй в ответ. На вкус Луи походит на фрукты и счастье. И пахнет примерно так же. Для живущего в лесу создания он поразительно ухоженный и благоухающий.  
  
\- Хаз, – выдыхает Луи, когда Гарри проводит носом вдоль изящной линии его горла, одновременно нюхая и оставляя поцелуи.  
  
\- Мм? – отзывается тот, прижимаясь губами к изгибу шеи Луи. Ему приходится немного нагнуться, но Гарри это нравится. Нравятся _почти_ человеческие размеры Луи. Это порождает мысли о том, что можно подхватить его на руки и распять у дерева.  
  
\- Это все еще не то, что я имел в виду, – настаивает Луи, будто бы Гарри действительно способен вспомнить, о чем шла речь.  
  
А потом ему в живот упирается арбуз, отпихивая его от всего самого замечательного в мире. Гарри вполне может расплакаться. Луи закатывает глаза, трепеща очаровательными ресницами, и дарит ему целомудренный поцелуй.  
  
\- Не дуйся. Идем, сам увидишь.  
  
Луи берет Гарри за руку и тянет за собой по хорошо знакомой тропинке. Гарри же остается только поблагодарить свое хорошее воспитание за то, что оно не позволяет ему всю дорогу пялиться на задницу Луи, который перестал нацеплять самодельную юбочку из листьев. И Гарри никак не прокомментировал такое нововведение. Какой прекрасный день.  
  
Но уровень его возбуждения снова подскакивает под сотню, когда они достигают пункта назначения. Потому что там его ожидает самая потрясающая фруктовая поляна в его жизни. Тут произрастают и арбузы, и ананасы, и кокосы, и маракуйя, и киви, и клубника. Для большинства из этих растений еще не наступил сезон сбора урожая, но все фрукты выглядят созревшими и источают умопомрачительные запахи. Это абсолютно не к месту, но, когда Гарри видит самодовольную улыбку на губах Луи, ему хочется провести остаток жизни с его членом во рту.  
  
\- _Лу_. Какого черта?  
  
Луи садится на траву и срывает несколько виноградин, с улыбкой запихивая их в рот.  
  
\- Ты сказал, что любишь фрукты. И если ты говорил серьезно о жизни в лесу, то я решил облегчить для тебя этот переход, – заявляет он с набитым ртом, по его подбородку стекают капельки сока. Это одновременно отвратительно и замечательно.  
  
Гарри присаживается рядом с ним и изучает ближайшее банановое дерево. Плоды на нем такие желтые, что у него пересыхает во рту.  
  
\- Мы будем делать фруктовый салат?  
  
\- Конечно, – соглашается Луи, доставая нож. Стальной нож.  
  
Гарри узнает его.  
  
\- Это… – Он несколько раз переводит взгляд с ножа на Луи и обратно. – Это из моего дома?  
  
\- Ага, – отзывается Луи, совершенно не смутившись. – Я его стащил.  
  
Гарри моргает. То, что подразумевает Луи под этой фразой, настолько… невероятно, что его мозг подтормаживает и никак не может уловить смысл.  
  
\- Ты был в моем доме?  
  
\- Да?.. – Это звучит так, словно Луи даже не понимает, почему Гарри вообще удивляется.  
  
Гарри сглатывает.  
  
\- Ты можешь выходить за пределы леса?  
  
\- Конечно, я же не нимфа. Разве ты не помнишь про мою коллекцию гаджетов и всяких штуковин? – Он вонзает нож в упавшее на землю яблоко, поднимает его и кусает. По губам течет еще больше сока. Все тело Гарри буквально рокочет.  
  
\- Луи, почему ты не сказал мне, что был в моем доме?  
  
Луи пожимает плечами. На его лице появляется намек на раскаяние, будто бы по реакции Гарри он догадывается, что где-то напортачил с человеческой точки зрения.  
  
\- Я приходил не к тебе? Мне нужен был нож, а они не растут на деревьях.  
  
Гарри фыркает. Он расстроен даже не из-за того, что Луи вломился в его дом, – Луи и так уже вторгся почти во все виды личного пространства Гарри: и в разум, и в тело. Ну, пока еще не физически, но Луи успел захватить довольно приличную часть его души. Нет, он расстроен потому, что Луи посетил Фортресс и даже не задумался о том, что, может быть, Гарри хотел бы его увидеть, или поцеловать, или показать ему свой телевизор.  
  
\- Смотри, – добавляет Луи, а потом что-то наколдовывает, потому что знает Гарри слишком хорошо и использует магию, чтобы его отвлечь.  
  
Луи кладет арбуз между ними и хлопает по нему раскрытой ладонью. И в ту же секунду тот распадается на две полые половинки так, что из кожуры получаются отличные салатницы. Тем временем мякоть сама рассыпается на кубики и заполняет чаши.  
  
\- Круто, – отзывается Гарри, хлопая в ладоши. И теперь уже становится весьма проблематично разозлиться снова. В общем, он надеется, что Луи сделал выводы. Потому что Гарри еще вернется к этой теме в ближайшем будущем. А пока он утаскивает несколько арбузных кусочков, издавая стон от того, насколько они сочные, забирает у Луи нож и принимается нарезать манго.  
  
Он всецело погружается в этот процесс, инспектируя дюжины фруктов, которые Луи вырастил ради него.  
  
\- Который твой любимый? – спрашивает он, пытаясь представить, какой вкус должен доминировать в самом важном фруктовом салате его жизни.  
  
\- Без разницы, – заявляет Луи, разбивая кокос и выливая молочко в огромную арбузную чашу. А в ответ на настойчивый взгляд Гарри, поясняет: – Что-нибудь сладкое.  
  
Наверное, Гарри стоит раскритиковать Луи за такое ребячество, но он находит это весьма очаровательным. Он кладет в рот невероятно сахарную клубнику и целует Луи. Тот улыбается, вылизывая его рот, и… если бы Гарри не был так твердо намерен перепробовать все фрукты на этой поляне, он бы, наверное, вложил в это действие куда больше сексуального подтекста. Может быть, позже. Он отстраняется и перекидывает Луи ананас, чтобы тот его нарезал. И даже несмотря на то, что Луи пользуется магией, его ломтики выходят неровными и все вокруг заляпывается соком. Луи – само воплощение беспорядка.  
  
А еще спустя пять минут ему становится скучно. И ему следовало бы сообщить об этом одной простой фразой: «Мне скучно». Но вместо этого Луи принимается бросаться в Гарри ягодами. Гарри очень медленно оборачивается к нему и угрожающе сощуривается. Луи же только улыбается, притворяясь, что у него в руках нет ничего компрометирующего.  
  
Гарри подбирает банан. Они оба уставляются на несчастный фрукт. А потом Гарри швыряет его прямо Луи в грудь.  
  
Именно на это Луи и рассчитывал. Им хватает двух секунд, чтобы развязать войну. Луи вооружается грушами, которые он, судя по всему, может левитировать, а в распоряжении Гарри оказываются апельсины и очень кривые руки. Фрукты довольно мягкие, так что, когда Луи попадает ему в плечо, Гарри не больно, но зато липко и хочется отомстить. Поэтому он рычит точно дикий кот и бросается в атаку с такой свирепостью, что даже ухитряется достать Луи пару раз.  
  
Тот вопит и вскакивает на ноги, улыбаясь так широко, что вокруг глаз собираются морщинки, отчего сердце Гарри корчится в судорогах. Иногда, когда они вместе, Луи выглядит так, словно самым ярким моментом его магической фантастичной недели, на протяжении которой он волен делать все, что угодно, является фруктовая баталия с неуклюжим человеком. И Гарри знает, что он сам, будучи знаменитостью, играет роль любимчика для многих людей, но Луи не… не идеализирует его. Луи не имеет ни малейшего понятия обо всей этой звездной чуши. Ему просто нравится Гарри. Нравится достаточно сильно, чтобы оставить ему синяки снарядами из вишни.  
  
Все заканчивается так, как Гарри и предполагал: он лежит на спине, пытаясь отдышаться, а Луи празднует победу, оседлав его колени.  
  
\- Владыка леса снова побеждает! Сдавайся!  
  
Гарри подыгрывает ему, вскидывая руки над головой и вздыхая.  
  
\- Смилуйся надо мной.  
  
Но Луи его не щадит. Он ухмыляется, изучая Гарри, и расплющивает в ладонях пару клубничин. Гарри едва успевает поморщиться от этого звука, как давленые ягоды уже оказываются размазаны по его груди. Это отвратительно, мокро и немного возбуждающе, особенно когда Луи высовывает кончик языка от усердия.  
  
\- _Лу_ , – ноет Гарри. – Теперь все липкое.  
  
\- Ну, _прости_ , – фыркает Луи и складывает руки ковшиком над торсом Гарри. И неожиданно прямо из воздуха в них устремляется вода, наполняя импровизированную чашу из ладоней.  
  
Несмотря на то, что такие очевидные проявления магии как всегда шокируют Гарри, вскоре он снова начинает хныкать:  
  
\- Не так.  
  
Луи вопросительно изгибает бровь, все еще продолжая нависать над ним. Гарри напрягает пресс и приподнимается до тех пор, пока они не оказываются почти прижатыми друг к другу. Достаточно близко для поцелуя. На мгновение задерживает взгляд на приоткрытых губах Луи, а потом наклоняется ниже и кусает его в плечо, с причмокиванием слизывая прилипший кусочек манго. Он настолько сладкий, что Гарри вылизал бы кожу Луи дочиста, даже если бы не подразумевал никакого эротического подтекста. (А он подразумевает.)  
  
Когда он отстраняется, ему не удается урвать даже секунды на то, чтобы изучить нанесенные им повреждения, потому что Луи тут же набрасывается на него с интенсивностью сотни салатов на ветру.*(13) Прижимает Гарри к земле и принимается кусать его шею, устраивая его телу тотальную перегрузку.  
  
Кожа Гарри чувствительно отзывается на каждое движение языка Луи. А когда тот, дойдя до фруктового пюре, оцарапывает его грудь острыми зубами, Гарри знает, что на месте сладкого безобразия останутся красные отметины, и если на протяжении последнего часа он был лишь слегка возбужден, то сейчас просто каменно-твердый и начинает извиваться.  
  
Луи переходит к соскам Гарри, начиная расстегивать его джинсы, и если ласки руками в первый раз были хороши, то ласки ртом просто потрясающи. И Луи не стесняется: прикусывает сначала нежно, а потом более грубо, посылая мурашки по телу Гарри, который ощущает одновременно и жар, и холод. Его член дергается. Луи стаскивает с него джинсы и трусы ровно до бедер, не ниже, так что Гарри оказывается стреноженным. Любовь Луи к незапланированному связыванию выглядит многообещающе.  
  
Луи снова начинает сдвигаться, оставляя засос на ребрах Гарри, и Гарри корчится, изо всех сил впиваясь пальцами в траву.  
  
Он знает, что Луи следует определенной траектории – смещается вниз по его телу, – но все равно не смеет ни на что надеяться до тех пор, пока искусный язык Луи не достигает V-образной линии внизу его живота, а влажные губы не задерживаются на тазобедренной косточке. Луи находится так близко к члену Гарри, что задевает его щекой, и у Гарри, черт побери, поджимаются пальчики на ногах.  
  
\- Лу, – выдыхает он. У него разбегаются мысли, словно единственное, на чем он может сосредоточиться, это прикосновения Луи к его телу – горячий язык возле пупка и крепкая хватка на бедрах.  
  
\- Да? – мурлычет Луи куда-то в изгиб его бедра. Гарри с трудом удается его расслышать. Не то потому, что у него в ушах стучит собственный пульс, не то потому, что Луи целенаправленно дразнится. Гарри все еще чувствует везде прикосновения его языка, ощущает оставленные им влажные дорожки, даже когда Луи обдает дыханием его член.  
  
\- Пожалуйста, – ухитряется выдавить Гарри, судорожно вздыхая, потому что ему кажется, что он вот-вот взорвется. Это похоже на тот раз, когда Луи впервые поцеловал его… нет, на тот момент, прямо перед поцелуем, когда Гарри уже чувствовал его дыхание, но не губы. Когда предвкушение, пульсирующее в груди, было реальней, чем вкус поцелуя Луи. – _Пожалуйста_.  
  
\- Давай посмотрим, насколько ты сладкий, – шепчет Луи, явно нацеливаясь на шутку, а потом его язык касается члена Гарри, облизывая его вдоль всей длины, словно лакомый десерт.  
  
У Гарри дергается нога, и он абсолютно уверен, что никогда не научится снова дышать. Луи будто бы смакует каждый момент, проводя языком по члену сверху вниз снова и снова, будто в его распоряжении все время во вселенной. Прикосновения легкие, точно перышко, и чертовски сводят с ума, что очень подходит характеру Луи. Бедра Гарри продолжают подпрыгивать, но Луи держит их на удивление крепко, прижимая его задницу к твердой земле. Это должно бы привести Гарри в чувство, но ему наоборот кажется, что он утопает еще глубже, словно даже если Луи продолжит его дразнить, этого может оказаться достаточно.  
  
К счастью, Луи этим не ограничивается. В тысячный раз проведя языком дорожку от яиц до головки члена, Луи наконец обхватывает его губами и начинает опускаться ниже. После всей части с облизыванием, у него это получается очень легко. Или, по крайней мере, Луи делает вид, что это легко. Он выглядит как воплощенная в реальность мечта. Гарри однажды видел это во сне, один или два раза думал об этом изумительном создании, ласкающем губами его член.  
  
Гарри вполне мог представить, как очаровательно будет выглядеть Луи: скулы еще острее, чем обычно; розовые губы, обхватывающие большой член; ресницы, отбрасывающие тени, когда он, сосредоточившись, закрывает глаза. Но Гарри не дано было вообразить, какие при этом будут ощущения. Это просто _превосходно_.  
  
Луи делает минет примерно так же, как целуется: медленно и приятно до тех пор, пока Гарри не доходит до состояния, когда не может больше держать себя под контролем, будто бы половина всего удовольствия от процесса заключается в том, чтобы дразниться, а потом берет все, что хочет. И в этом случае он все продолжает, и продолжает, и продолжает, и… Гарри уже не может даже смотреть на него, не в состоянии заставить себя наблюдать, как его член быстро и легко исчезает в горячем рту Луи, потому что опасается, что может умереть. На мгновение он задумывается, будет ли Луи трахать его точно так же, но эта мысль определенно не помогает восстановить дыхание.  
  
Неожиданно Луи полностью отстраняется, и Гарри против собственной воли издает разочарованный стон. Его влажный и болезненно-твердый член со шлепком прижимается к животу. Контакт с прохладным воздухом делает отсутствие идеального рта Луи еще более отчетливым, но Гарри… нравится это. Так же, как ему нравятся кубики льда. Легкая боль. Наверное, он выглядит довольно жалко, потому что Луи сочувственно хмыкает.  
  
Гарри снова распахивает глаза и теряет дар речи от того, насколько прекрасным выглядит Луи – слегка учащенное дыхание, щекочущее его член, покрытые румянцем щеки и очаровательно растрепанные волосы. Гарри издает еще один невольный жалобный звук. Луи же только радостно улыбается, растягивая губы, которые две секунды спустя окажутся на члене Гарри, _господи-боже_. А потом Луи куда более глубоким голосом произносит:  
  
\- Отлично, – и снова принимается работать ртом.  
  
К этому раунду он подходит исключительно по-деловому, засасывая до половины и помогая себе рукой у основания. Он плотно прижимает член языком к небу, отчего его рот кажется просто идеально тесным, и он так быстро двигает головой, что его волосы слегка развеваются, и он работает мышцами горла, и…  
  
\- Черт, _черт_ , Лу, я… боже, да, да…  
  
Гарри абсолютно не в том положении, чтобы контролировать свой подступающий оргазм. Вообще-то, все в руках Луи, который выпускает его член изо рта и принимается дрочить ему со скоростью молнии. И Гарри слишком близок к кульминации, чтобы возражать. Его сводят с ума влажные звуки и решительное выражение лица Луи. Он может поклясться, что у него темнеет в глазах, когда он кончает себе на живот со стоном чистого блаженства.  
  
Его мозг едва успевает перезапуститься, когда Луи… начинает облизывать свои покрытые спермой пальцы. Гарри только что наблюдал, как его член толкается в рот Луи, но, видимо, эта картина не наградила его иммунитетом против этого зрелища. Луи с задумчивым видом проводит языком по своим ловким пальцам, а потом наконец решает прекратить эту пытку, объявляя:  
  
\- Горчит.  
  
Первое инстинктивное желание Гарри – попросить прошения, но потом до него доходит, что он не виноват в том, какой вкус у человеческой спермы. Дальше он решает, что все равно хочет извиниться. На случай, если какие-нибудь человеческие особенности каким-то образом оскорбили магические чувства Луи. Однако, к тому времени, как Гарри придумывает ответ, он осознает еще кое-что: Луи вовсе не жалуется, он просто озвучивает собственное наблюдение.  
  
И этот вывод основывается на том, что Луи все еще не выпускает пальцы изо рта, пока дрочит себе. Его член все такой же красивый и твердый, как в воспоминаниях Гарри, даже когда частично скрыт рукой. И если бы Гарри смог оторвать взгляд от ласкающего себя Луи, он бы заметил, что тот сильно прикусывает пальцы, разглядывая тяжело вздымающуюся, покрытую пятнами спермы грудь Гарри. Луи больше двигает бедрами, чем рукой, быстро и уверенно трахает собственный кулак. И несмотря на то, что две минуты назад Гарри кончил так, что весь его мозг едва не вытек через член, все его тело покрывается мурашками от того, как сильно он хочет Луи.  
  
Можно сказать, что это решение практически принято за него. Он напрягает мышцы пресса и садится, оставляя на припухших губах Луи поцелуй поверх его пальцев. А потом смещается к шее и, утыкаясь в нее и вдыхая сладкий аромат Луи, шепчет:  
  
\- Вверх.  
  
Луи все еще дрочит, и костяшки его пальцев задевают живот Гарри, скорее всего, размазывая сперму по члену. Сперму Гарри. Головка члена Луи скользит по ней, и Гарри просто хватает его за бедра и падает обратно на спину. Утянутый следом Луи широко распахивает глаза в растерянности. Гарри рычит от отчаяния. Он еще сильнее стискивает бедра Луи и пытается пододвинуть его ближе.  
  
\- Выше, выше, выше.  
  
Видимо, Луи улавливает ход его мыслей, потому что поднимается выше по его ногам, продолжая ласкать себя, но все же вытаскивает пальцы изо рта и спрашивает:  
  
\- Что?  
  
Его голос звучит хрипло и раздраженно, руки Гарри все еще сжимают его великолепные бедра, а сердце Гарри колотится в бешеном ритме.  
  
\- Выше, я хочу проглотить, давай.  
  
Луи облизывает раскрасневшиеся губы, и Гарри замечает, что его рука сильнее стискивает член. Теперь он куда быстрее взбирается вверх по телу Гарри до тех пор, пока не оседлывает его грудь, и начинает дрочить прямо перед его губами. И Гарри не может дышать, опасаясь шевелиться на случай, если Луи вдруг сдвинется.  
  
Нетерпеливо распахнувший рот Гарри чувствует себя так, будто он сам приближается к оргазму. Луи издает дрожащий стон и протягивает руку, чтобы погладить Гарри по щеке. Он начинает ласково, но потом захлопывает челюсть Гарри. Точно. Он хочет кончить ему на лицо, а не в рот. И это абсолютно никак не влияет на Гарри. Как не влияет на него упругая и гладкая задница Луи на его груди, или стоны Луи, или то, что по внешнему виду губ Луи все еще заметно, что он только что сосал член.  
  
Гарри чуть-чуть сдвигает голову, чтобы легонько коснуться губами пальцев Луи, и неожиданно это происходит. Луи улыбается как идиот и кончает, заливая губы и подбородок Гарри и свои пальцы, которые, как теперь вспоминается Гарри, являются гиперчувствительными. Это идеально. У Луи открывается рот, словно ему не хватает воздуха, его рука продолжает ласкать член, глаза закрыты, а голова откинута назад так, что его нереальные скулы выделяются еще сильнее. Его крылья раскрываются и хлопают так быстро, что волосы сексуально развеваются, а плечи дрожат.  
  
И если бы Гарри мог провести остаток своей жизни под пребывающим на вершине страсти Луи, он бы определенно так и сделал.  
  
Он принимает это решение еще до того, как открывает рот и обнаруживает, что сперма Луи по вкусу напоминает кленовый сироп. Гарри стонет и открывает рот еще шире, облизывая губы и вытягивая язык, стараясь достать все, что осталось на подбородке. _Какого черта?_ Сперма Луи действительно сладкая. Луи очень скоро замечает его попытки и ухмыляется, прекращая двигать рукой и засовывая свой уже почти мягкий член Гарри в рот. Тот жадно обсасывает, зная, что если Луи станет неприятно из-за повышенной чувствительности, то он просто отстранится. Гарри теряет все остатки здравого рассудка. Он всегда испытывал страсть к сперме, именно поэтому и хотел проглотить ее с самого начала. Но ему даже в голову не могло прийти, что на свете бывает вот такая вот магическая вкусная сперма.  
  
Хотя он даже не представляет, чему удивляется. Это же Луи. Чертовски сексуальный и поглаживающий его покрытую потом щеку Луи, как будто не он только что сделал Гарри минет, а потом кончил ему на лицо. Боже, Гарри хочет, чтобы Луи трахнул его в рот. Луи выглядит так, словно собирается его дразнить, поэтому Гарри отвлекает его, прижимая язык к головке его члена и сильно втягивая щеки. Он знает, что смог бы снова возбудить Луи. Знает, что получил бы удовольствие от того, как член Луи твердеет прямо у него во рту, а потом и в горле, но Луи все портит, заявляя:  
  
\- Хватит уже, – и отстраняется.  
  
Вместо того чтобы скатиться с Гарри и повернуться к нему лицом, Луи взмахивает крыльями, воспаряя над его грудью, и приземляется рядом. Гарри окидывает его взглядом, пытаясь придумать, что ему следует сказать: сделать Луи комплимент, или пошутить, или в спешном порядке признаться любви. Но прежде, чем он успевает принять решение, Луи наклоняется и целует его. Гарри кажется, что он может растечься по траве. Пристрастие Луи к поцелуям – это одно из самых лучших его качеств.  
  
Луи отодвигается и улыбается, проводя большим пальцем по сперме на щеке Гарри и предлагая ему это слизать. Гарри пребывает в полном блаженстве. А потом Луи шлепает его и объявляет:  
  
\- Мне нужно помыться.  
  
Учитывая, что это вовсе не Луи может похвастаться двумя порциями спермы на коже, Гарри сомневается в неотложности банных процедур, но отпускает его и садится сам. И впервые замечает, какие изменения постигли окружающую обстановку, пока они тут развлекались. Изгородь из кустов превратилась в ошеломительно цветастую клумбу, а их прежде аккуратно сложенная пирамида из фруктов взорвалась.  
  
Гарри с огромными глазами оборачивается к Луи, который либо все еще щеголяет румянцем после оргазма, либо активно краснеет из-за того, какое безобразие учинила его магия. И причина всего этого – _Гарри_. Есть от чего смутиться.  
  
\- Мы все равно подошли к вопросу чересчур амбициозно?.. – пробует отмазаться Луи, избегая взгляда Гарри.  
  
Тот хохочет и стягивает джинсы до конца, поднимаясь на ноги и со всей осторожностью стараясь не наступить на арбузные ошметки.  
  
\- И часто ты заставляешь фрукты взрываться? Или именно эти тебе чем-то не угодили?  
  
Луи не утруждает себя ответом и просто срывается с места, направляясь в сторону пруда. Гарри провожает его взглядом, а потом потягивается, разминая слегка ноющую спину. И хотя секс в лесу – это ново и экстремально, он не уверен, с какой скоростью его тело приспособится к этим условиям. Позвоночник предупреждающе хрустит, когда Гарри наклоняется, чтобы подобрать уцелевшую виноградную гроздь.  
  
Он обнаруживает Луи уже в воде, разлегшимся на спине с распростертыми руками и выставленным на всеобщее обозрение членом. И неуклюже прыгает в водоем, заставляя Луи удивленно фыркнуть и перевернуться. Теплая вода приятно контрастирует с воздухом, и Гарри плывет по кругу, привыкая к новой температуре и стараясь избежать наполовину игривых, а наполовину смертоносных попыток Луи окунуть его с головой.  
  
Добравшись до водопада, Гарри встает в полный рост, позволяя потоку смыть все остатки спермы с его груди и лица. Вода создает громкий гул, словно белый шум звенит прямо в ушах, в каком-то смысле даже успокаивающе. Благодаря этому и недавнему оргазму, сегодняшний день получает звание одного из самых любимых дней Гарри с тех пор, как он все разрушил. Единственное, что могло бы сделать этот момент еще лучше, это его кокосовый шампунь, или гель для душа с ванилью, или лосьон с ароматом апельсинов. Или его причудливые бомбочки для ванн. Черт, они так приятно пахнут.  
  
Решив, что уже достаточно чист, Гарри подплывает к устроившемуся на камне и очищающему ноги Луи. Еще спустя минуту Гарри получает разрешение помыть ему волосы и накормить его виноградом, периодически целуя его плечо. Кажется, это вполне подходящее время, чтобы поднять одну горячую тему.  
  
\- Итак, когда ты вломился в мой дом, тебе случайно не довелось заметить краем глаза мою роскошную ванную комнату?  
  
Луи хмыкает, разминая шею.  
  
\- Нет, я уделил внимание только кухне и темнице для сексуальных утех.  
  
\- Ах, точно, только в этих двух местах есть ножи, – поддакивает Гарри, целуя изгиб шеи Луи и заставляя того едва заметно вздрагивать. – Тогда я хочу проинформировать тебя, что моя ванная комната очень роскошна.  
  
Луи только цокает языком, все еще не впечатлившись. Однако, он немного смягчается, когда Гарри начинает массировать его плечи, аккуратно обходя крылья.  
  
\- Там есть водопад?  
  
Гарри хмурится.  
  
\- Нет, но там есть создающая потоки воды джакузи, и насадка для душа с эффектом дождя, и бомбочки для ванн. Это такие штучки, которые, растворяясь, наполняют воду ароматными пузырьками. Некоторые бывают даже цветными. А еще там есть колонки для iPod и большая ванна. Ее можно назвать джакузи, но она просто эпично огромная…  
  
\- Хаз, не то чтобы я не ценил то, насколько серьезно ты относишься к своим банным ритуалам, но зачем ты мне все это рассказываешь? – перебивает его Луи, открывая глаза и с любопытством уставляясь на Гарри.  
  
\- Ну, я тут подумал… Раз уж ты можешь выходить из леса, то почему ты этого не делаешь?  
  
Луи пожимает плечами.  
  
\- А зачем?  
  
Гарри закусывает губу, гадая, не оскорбит ли он своим вопросом традиции Луи. Но ему очень хочется включить для Луи музыку, сделать ему массаж с маслом из киви и клубники, завернуть его в шелковые простыни и нежно ублажить вибратором. Ничто из этого невозможно осуществить в лесу.  
  
\- Ради меня? – предполагает Гарри.  
  
Луи протягивает руку назад и похлопывает его по макушки.  
  
\- Звучит скучно, солнце.  
  
Что ж, не Ариэль. Как Луи может быть так очарован самим Гарри, но при этом не хотеть стать частью его мира? Скорее уж он и в самом деле уломает Гарри переселиться в лес… _ох_.  
  
\- Давай, Лу, представь, что это розыгрыш. – Луи не отмахивается от него тут же на автомате, поэтому Гарри торопливо добавляет: – Хотя, может быть, это действительно плохая идея, ведь ты не сможешь сойти за человека, даже если постараешься.  
  
Луи одаряет его оскорбленным взглядом. И Гарри знает, что уже победил.

 

 

* * *

**Комментарии переводчика:**  
  
*Слова песни Panic! At The Disco «C'mon»:  
_It’s getting late, and I_  
(Уже поздно, и я)  
_Cannot seem to find my way home tonight_  
(Похоже, не смогу отыскать дорогу домой этим вечером)  
_Feels like I am falling down a rabbit hole_  
(Кажется, я проваливаюсь в кроличью нору)  
_Falling for forever, wonderfully wandering alone_  
(Влюбляюсь в вечность, удивленный, брожу в одиночестве)  
_What would my head be like if not for my shoulders_  
(Что стало бы с моей головой, если бы она не держалась на плечах)  
_Or without your smile_  
(Или если бы не было твоей улыбки)  
_May it follow you forever_  
(Путь она всегда будет с тобой)  
_May it never leave you_  
(Пусть она тебя никогда не покинет)  
_To sleep in the stone,_  
(И не позволит уснуть и превратиться в камень)  
_May we stay lost on our way home_  
(Давай мы заблудимся по дороге домой)  
_C’mon, c’mon, with everything falling down around me_  
(Давай, давай, когда все вокруг меня рушится)  
_I’d like to believe in all the possibilities_  
(Мне хочется верить, что все возможно)  
  
** Слова песни Stevie Wonder «Isn't She Lovely»  
_Isn't she lovely, isn't she wonderful, isn't she precious?_  
(Разве она не прекрасна? Разве она не удивительна? Разве она не совершенна?)

*** Слова песни Alphaville «Forever Young»  
Let's dance in style, let's dance for a while  
(Давай станцуем стильно, давай немного потанцуем)

**** Слова песни One Direction «Magic»:  
You've got this spell on me, I don't know what to believe  
(Ты наложил(а) на меня заклинание, я не знаю, чему верить)

*(5) Слова песни Элтона Джона «Your song»:  
It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside.  
I'm not one of those who can easily hide  
(Это немного забавно, это чувство внутри.  
Я не из тех, кто может легко его скрыть)

 

*(6) В оригинале используется слово «glowing», которое переводится как «святящийся» или «сияющий». Но есть и другое значение: «пылкий», «страстный». И в данной сцене Гарри с опозданием понимает, в каком еще смысле можно было трактовать его фразу, поэтому и смущается.

 

*(7) Полный саундтрек к «Отверженным» на YouTube ( <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S1ULyoKJbes> ) идет чуть больше часа, так что знать его наизусть - это действительно впечатляюще.

 

*(8) В данном случае в оригинале стоит слово « _toast_ », которое обычно переводится как « _тост_ » (то есть: зажаренный кусок хлеба), но в переносном смысле может употребляться в смысле « _труп_ » (в разговорном языке или на сленге). Так что здесь Гарри использует это слово в сочетании с приготовлением настоящего тоста в качестве шутки. В общем, я постаралась подобрать максимально близкое по значению сленговое выражение.

*(9) Здесь в оригинале используется слово « _eat_ », которое обычно переводится как « _есть_ » (кушать, употреблять в пищу), но на сленге это слово так же может означать отсылку к риммингу. То есть, если переводить буквально, то Найл спрашивает, съел ли уже Гарри его таинственный бойфренд, но подразумевает второе значение – сделал ли этот таинственный бойфренд Гарри римминг. Но, с другой стороны, фраза превосходно укладывается в шутку про зомби. Как говорится, каждый думает в меру своей испорченности ;)

*(10) Деревня, в которую по сюжету перебрался Гарри, называется Фортресс (Fortress), что дословно переводится как « _крепость_ », так что тут имеет место игра слов. Гарри присваивает захолустному Фортрессу звание Крепости Уединения.

*(11) Здесь в двух случаях употребляется одно и то же слово « _pet_ », которое можно перевести как: 1. любимое домашнее животное; 2. баловень, любимец; 3. лапочка, лапушка (в разговорном британском). Таким образом в первом случае (когда Луи называет так Гарри) можно расценивать это милое прозвище как « _любимчик_ » или « _лапочка_ », а во втором (когда Гарри размышляет про почесывание за ухом) – как любимое домашнее животное. То есть Гарри думает, что, может быть, где-то глубоко в нем живут повадки домашнего любимца, который любит жмурится, когда его гладят и чешут. Чтобы на русском языке не вышло путаницы с тем, почему лапушка непременно должен жмурится, если его чешут за ухом, я перевела это слово во втором случае как «кот».

 

*(12) Слова песни Эда Ширана «Sing»:  
I need you darling, c'mon set the tone, if you feel you're falling won't you let me know, oh oh  
(Ты нужен мне, милый, давай, задай тон. Разве ты не дашь мне знать, если почувствуешь, что влюбляешься)

*(13) Salad in the wind – выражение, за которое надо благодарить фантазию Луи, потому что именно он твитнул это в далеком 2011 году ( <https://twitter.com/louis_tomlinson/status/28789356336521216> ). Понятия не имею, что он подразумевал под этой фразой, поэтому перевожу дословно.

 


	2. Фортресс

Это все вовсе не оборачивается логистическими проблемами, как опасался Гарри. Вместо того, чтобы ждать на обычном месте в гуще леса, Луи встречает его у самой опушки. И чуть было не сбегает обратно, когда замечает, что именно Гарри держит в руках.  
  
\- Ни за что.  
  
Гарри не может сдержать ухмылку.  
  
\- Да, ладно. Ты же знаешь, что так надо?  
  
\- Надо? – обвиняющим тоном переспрашивает Луи. – Действительно, надо, Гарольд? Из всех возможных доступных мне вариантов?  
  
\- Я клянусь, это не так уж плохо, - пробует Гарри, подходя на шаг ближе, и чуть-чуть выпячивает нижнюю губу.  
  
И как только Луи достаточно отвлекается на его рот, Гарри сваливает кучку одежды ему в руки. На лице Луи появляется явное отвращение.  
  
\- Это так странно.  
  
Гарри закатывает глаза.  
  
\- Это вовсе не странно. То есть, я же все время ношу одежду.  
  
\- Но тебе идет абсолютно все, - с легкостью заявляет Луи, заставляя Гарри снова заулыбаться. – И, если бы это зависело от меня, ты бы вообще ничего не носил.  
  
\- Это всего лишь одежда, любимый. И ты можешь снять ее, как только мы войдем в дом. Он в пятнадцати минутах отсюда.  
  
Луи морщит нос, оценивая возможные варианты. Гарри уже готовится выкупить его согласие поцелуем, но Луи упрощает ему задачу.  
  
\- Никакой обуви. И шляпы. И определенно никакого нижнего белья.  
  
Гарри воспринимает это как согласие и награждает Луи головокружительным поцелуем. И прежде чем отстраниться, шепчет ему на ухо:  
  
\- Я все равно не захватил белье.  
  
Он хватает венчающую стопку одежды шляпу и напяливает ее на собственную голову.  
  
Наблюдать, как одевается Луи, - очень волнительный жизненный опыт. Однако то, как он выглядит в одежде Гарри, делает происходящее безгранично лучше. Это всего лишь белая футболка и черные джинсы, но на Луи они… вау. Футболка сидит на нем иначе - открывает отличный обзор на ключицы, а штаны плотно облегают бедра и задницу. Гарри постоянно видит Луи голым; одежда не по размеру не должна производить такой ошеломительный эффект, но это его одежда на _его любимом_ волшебном существе, и этот факт вызывает в Гарри множество разнообразных эмоций.  
  
Но Луи, кажется, их не разделяет. Он по большей части посмеивается или ноет:  
  
\- Штаны такие узкие. Господи, Хазза, неужели кому-то вообще хочется засовывать ноги в эти кандалы? И разве ты не мог проделать дырки для моих крыльев или еще что-нибудь в этом роде?  
  
В ответ на это Гарри хватает его за руку и устремляется бегом по тропинке. Он уже давно выяснил, что единственный способ заставить Луи прекратить ворчать – вынудить его начать что-нибудь делать. Например, куда-нибудь бежать, кого-нибудь догонять или играть. Как со щенком. И это срабатывает: Луи выдергивает ладонь из руки Гарри и обгоняет его, вопя что-то о подрывающих его силы штанах.  
  
В тот момент, когда они достигают самой границы леса, Гарри задерживает дыхание, потому что он уверен, что тут находится некое волшебное силовое поле, которое не позволит Луи выйти во внешний мир. Он ошибается. Луи пробегает беспрепятственно. Никакого залипания или отскакивания назад. Да и все равно никакое силовое поле не смогло бы его остановить. Это же Луи.  
  
Они добегают до Фортресса за десять минут, не встретив ни единого человека. Часть Гарри все еще ожидает, что Луи в любой момент может исчезнуть, потому что это… это все имеет значение. Они пересекают не просто границу между травой и асфальтом. Это намного серьезнее. Это их шанс на нечто большее.  
  
Луи избавляется от своего облачения меньше чем за минуту, а затем, будто бы ополчившись на всю одежду разом, принимается раздевать Гарри. Тот все еще не может отдышаться от бега и присутствия рядом Луи в его футболке и в его доме. И, естественно, когда Луи щипает его за сосок и заявляет:  
  
\- Это было ужасно, - лучше не становится.  
  
Так что до странного растроганный Гарри крепко обнимает его. « _Он здесь, он реален, он в моем мире_ ». Луи фыркает, но вскоре уже утыкается носом в ключицу Гарри и расслабляется. Гарри чувствует крылья, трепещущие возле его руки, и мягкие волосы под своей щекой. Луи действительно здесь.  
  
\- Ты мог бы обнимать меня и там, - надувает губы Луи, но Гарри знает, что он просто вредничает. Гарри чувствует его улыбку.  
  
\- Действительно. Чем ты хочешь заняться в первую очередь? – осторожным шепотом интересуется он, потому что знает, что это очень деликатный момент.  
  
Гарри чувствует намек на прикосновение зубов к своему плечу, когда Луи замечает:  
  
\- Кажется, ты как-то рассказывал о ванне… раз пятьдесят.  
  
Гарри улыбается.  
  
\- Конечно.  
  
Ему вовсе не хочется отпускать Луи, дабы тот ненароком не улетел обратно в лес. Поэтому Гарри просто чуть-чуть нагибается, чтобы приподнять его. Луи издает очень довольный звук, обвивая ногами бедра Гарри. Для существа, умеющего летать, Луи чересчур сильно любит, когда его таскают. Но Гарри с удовольствием потакает этим капризам. (Крылья Луи трепещут от восторга, облегчая его вес, но, вообще-то, для этого они и предназначены.)  
  
\- Вау, - выдыхает Луи, когда они добираются до основной ванной комнаты в доме и Гарри включает свет.  
  
\- В полном соответствии с заявленным, - замечает он, с гордой улыбкой указывая на огромную ванну. Учитывая то, что он переехал сюда всего несколько месяцев назад, Гарри проделал колоссальную работу, чтобы сделать это место настоящим домом.  
  
Луи обходит комнату, с любопытством и подозрительностью изучая обстановку. Берет в руки бутылочку с шампунем и нюхает. Гарри тем временем старается не поддаваться очередному приступу влюбленности.  
  
\- Мне кажется, тут просматривается какая-то система, - наконец заключает Луи.  
  
Гарри усмехается.  
  
\- Верно. Это очень сложный процесс. Принятие ванны.  
  
\- Не издевайся надо мной. Ты же знаешь, что все эти ненужные штуки, - он обводит жестом комнату, - кажутся мне абсолютно нелепыми. Такими же, как и ты.  
  
\- Естественно. – Гарри прикусывает губу. И куда более ласково поясняет: - Сначала нужно раздеться, но это ты уже выполнил.  
  
\- Точно подмечено, - бормочет реабилитированный Луи.  
  
\- Дальше ты наполнишь ванну и разложишь вокруг полотенца на случай, если мы разбрызгаем воду. – Он не уточняет, в результате какой именно деятельности могут возникнуть брызги. – А я собираюсь зажечь свечи, чтобы создать настоящую романтичную атмосферу, и включить сексуальную музыку. Потом мы примем быстрый сексуальный душ, а после залезем в ванну, и ты узнаешь, в чем заключается настоящее удовольствие в жизни человека.  
  
Губы Луи растягиваются в угрожающе широкой ухмылке.  
  
\- Кажется, ты на сто процентов уверен, что у нас будет секс в ванне.  
  
Гарри драматично ахает и складывается пополам от хохота.  
  
\- _Я_? С какой стати _я_ буду предлагать осквернить свой единственный уголок умиротворенности?  
  
Луи пихает его в плечо и подходит к водопроводным кранам у ванны.  
  
\- Ты и так очень умиротворенный. Могу поспорить, свечи у тебя с каким-нибудь ароматом.  
  
Гарри не подтверждает и не опровергает. К тому времени, как он приглушает свет и находит все ароматические клубничные свечи, Луи успевает разобраться с тем, как включить воду. Однако, он продолжает пялиться в ванну, улыбаясь, и Гарри вопросительно изгибает бровь.  
  
\- В чем дело?  
  
Луи все с той же улыбкой – которая никогда не перестанет ошеломлять – оборачивается к нему и поднимает руку, за которой по воздуху тянется водяная струйка.  
  
\- Магия все еще работает, - отвечает он.  
  
Это важно. Гарри знает, что это так, но ему все равно приходится скрывать облегчение. Потому что это не должно иметь такое огромное значение. Ему кажется, что сердце подскакивает к горлу, когда он спрашивает:  
  
\- Хочешь увидеть мою магию?  
  
Луи с вызовом кивает, и Гарри подключает iPod к базе с колонками и запускает плей-лист для банных процедур. Реакция Луи просто превосходна: его глаза расширяются, а рот слегка приоткрывается от искреннего изумления. Гарри думает, что, наверное, Луи впервые слышит музыку, которую не исполняют вживую. И вдобавок тяжелые гитарные переборы.  
  
\- Тебе нравится?  
  
В этот вопрос вкрадывается куда больше смысла, чем Гарри бы хотелось.  
  
Луи подходит ближе к нему и колонкам, тихонько подпевая мелодии.  
  
\- Да, прикольно.  
  
Еще большая волна облегчения. На секунду Гарри задумывается, а не включить ли ему свою собственную музыку, но быстро отказывается от этой идеи. Ему нравится, что Луи слышал только то, как он напевает совершенно случайные песни в лесу. И не то, чтобы Гарри не гордился группой и всеми ее достижениями и успехами, но два альбома назад он начал чувствовать отчуждение от той музыки, которую они выпускали. Стало куда более очевидно, что они создают ее для «целевой аудитории», а не для себя. И в сладости выступлений появилась горчинка.  
  
Но сейчас ему не хочется думать об этом. Рядом с ним стоит голый Луи, очарованный музыкой и продвинутыми технологиями, которого Гарри приходится насильно затащить за собой в стеклянную душевую кабинку. Но даже после этого Луи не прекращает намурлыкивать мелодии. Гарри включает воду и позволяет себе немного зависнуть, уставившись на попавшего под водопад из капель Луи. На то, как намокают его волосы и как он прикрывает глаза, подставляя лицо под струю. На Гарри определенно все еще действует его магия.  
  
Потом Луи поворачивается к Гарри в профиль, и он просто… выглядит чересчур потрясающе, чтобы Гарри смог выжить, не прикасаясь к нему. Гарри делает шаг, тоже оказываясь под струей, и проводит обеими ладонями по влажной коже Луи, по его груди и бицепсам.  
  
\- Осторожно, - тихо предупреждает Луи.  
  
И Гарри не понимает, почему, ведь вода не слишком горячая. Но потом он дотрагивается до крыла Луи, и то неожиданно жалит его.  
  
\- Какого черта? – ругается он, отдергивая руку и изучая все еще побаливающие пальцы.  
  
Луи ловит его ладонь и награждает ее утешительным поцелуем. Жжение тут же пропадает, но, наверное, чары тут не при чем. Достаточно одного Луи, уставившегося на него снизу вверх своими голубыми глазами с мокрыми ресницами, и его губ на коже Гарри.  
  
\- Не надо было трогать крылья.  
  
\- Почему? – надувает губы Гарри. – Я все время их трогаю. Они мягкие.  
  
\- Знаешь, на самом деле ты ни разу к ним не прикасался.  
  
« _Знаешь_ ». Как будто у Гарри куча друзей с крыльями. Три месяца назад он даже не догадывался, что подобные создания вообще существуют. Луи торопливо поясняет:  
  
\- Мои крылья, они как… как яйца.  
  
Гарри моргает. А потом разражается хохотом.  
  
\- Что?  
  
\- Это самая чувствительная… и уязвимая часть моего тела. Поэтому на них появляется такой, ну, защитный слой магии, когда что-либо до них дотрагивается. Включая тебя.  
  
Гарри кивает, делая вид, что понял, хотя на самом деле испытывает трудности с осознанием того факта, что у Луи вообще есть слабые места, о которых он только что поведал своему другу-человеку.  
  
\- Но обычно они не жалят.  
  
\- Наверное, вода заставляет магию действовать более… агрессивно? Поэтому она и атаковала тебя.  
  
 _Атаковала_. Гарри скрещивает руки на груди и изображает самое возмущенное выражение лица, на которое способен, стоя под душем вместе с Луи.  
  
\- Я думал, твоя магия меня любит.  
  
Это была шутка, но Луи выглядит абсолютно оторопевшим.  
  
\- Как ты?.. Ты это чувствуешь?  
  
\- О, боже. Она правда меня любит?  
  
Что это вообще означает?  
  
Луи тут же приходит в себя от потрясения.  
  
\- Забудь об этом, идиот.  
  
И прежде, чем Гарри успевает задать еще миллион вопросов, которые вертятся у него в голове, Луи притягивает его ближе и целует. Раздражающе. Сладко. Приятно. Горячо. Еще горячее. Гарри в тревоге распахивает глаза и отпрыгивает назад, поворачивая кран, чтобы уменьшить температуру воды, которая из теплой превратилась почти в кипяток. Луи, кажется, недоволен тем, что им пришлось прервать поцелуй – да, тот самый поцелуй, который он начал, чтобы уйти от разговора, – поэтому Гарри удостоверяется в том, что ожоги им больше не грозят, и снова прижимается к нему.  
  
Руки Луи привычно опускаются на задницу Гарри, пока тот вылизывает его рот и вздыхает. До тех пор, пока вода не начинает опять нагреваться, несмотря на то, что никто даже не прикасался к крану. До Гарри доходит, в чем тут дело, только когда Луи начинает улыбаться – это все его шалости. Он балуется магией в душевой Гарри.  
  
Гарри шлепает его по бедру и отпихивает от себя, возмущенный тем, что Луи обращает его собственный дом против него. Разве не они только что обсуждали любвеобильную магию?  
  
\- Этот процесс чересчур затянулся, - видимо, именно это Луи и пытался продемонстрировать.  
  
Гарри закатывает глаза и выходит из душа. Не желая замерзнуть, он направляется прямиком к заполненной до краев горячей ванне и медленно забирается в нее. Луи куда менее аккуратен: он практически запрыгивает в воду, выплескивая половину на пол.  
  
\- Это приятно, - объявляет Луи, устраиваясь так, что его ноги оказываются вытянуты, а вода доходит до самого подбородка. Он прикрывает глаза и улыбается. И выглядит абсолютно разнежившимся и сонным, и Гарри хочется снова дотронуться до его кожи и, может быть, нырнуть.  
  
Но на повестке дня остался еще один пункт.  
  
\- Хочешь, я познакомлю тебя с бомбочками для ванны? С теми шипучими штучками?  
  
Луи мотает головой.  
  
\- Мне кажется, что не стоит смешивать химикаты с магией.  
  
Ох. Это важная деталь. Гарри следует пересмотреть составленное на будущее меню.  
  
\- Хорошо.  
  
Ванна до неприличия огромна, но все же не настолько. Поэтому, когда Гарри наконец погружается в воду по плечи, их ноги переплетаются. Расположение было бы идеальным, если бы Луи прислонился к груди Гарри и тот мог бы чувствовать его близость и мокрую кожу, неторопливо дрочить ему и целовать его шею. Но потом Гарри вспоминает про агрессивные крылья и признает, что не стал бы жертвовать жизнью ради совместной ванны. Они могли бы поменяться местами, но несмотря на то, как сильно Гарри нравится перспектива обнимающего его Луи, он не может прекратить любоваться им. Вид довольного Луи играет критическую роль в благополучии Гарри.  
  
Поэтому они остаются в этом положении, лицом друг к другу. Глаза Луи закрыты, и он в кои-то веки спокойно слушает музыку. Гарри знает, что скоро он снова переключится в неугомонный режим – такова его природа, но сейчас он расслаблен и прекрасен, и хочется просто сидеть и восхищаться им. Гарри почти полностью погружается в созерцание, когда Луи неожиданно поднимает ноги вверх и складывает их ему на плечи.  
  
Печальный факт здесь заключается в том, что Луи даже не приходится просить – Гарри сам берет его ступню, целует выпирающую на лодыжке косточку и принимается делать массаж. Но еще печальнее то, что Гарри даже не ожидает «спасибо» и испытывает трепетное волнение, когда Луи награждает его улыбкой, вполне способной вызвать сердечный приступ.  
  
Так что Гарри вовсе не виноват в том, что не замечает, как Луи начинает неспешно ласкать себя.  
  
А потом в ванную вламывается Найл.  
  
К счастью, Луи обладает более быстрой реакцией, чем Гарри, и комнату заволакивает паром еще до того, как дверь успевает полностью открыться. Гарри догадывается, что нарушителем спокойствия является именно Найл, а не какой-нибудь убийца-психопат, только по громкому воплю:  
  
\- Это что еще за черт?  
  
Гарри прокашливается и протирает глаза, быстро подмечая, как Луи сползает еще ниже, чтобы вода полностью скрыла крылья. Романтический настрой можно официально считать испорченным. И Гарри не в силах поверить, что Найл мог вытворить такое.  
  
\- Ни, как ты мог так со мной поступить?  
  
Вместо того, чтобы испуганно вылететь за дверь или хотя бы извиниться, Найл заявляет:  
  
\- Я ведь не знал, что тут есть кто-то еще, верно?  
  
\- То есть, у тебя привычка такая – врываться в ванную Гарри? – влезает Луи. Гарри удивленно моргает. Он почему-то ожидал, что Луи просто куда-нибудь исчезнет.  
  
Пар начинает слегка рассеиваться, и Гарри уже может различить лицо Найла. Кажется, тот слегка смущен и переводит взгляд с Гарри на Луи и обратно.  
  
\- Ну, обычно никто не составляет ему компанию.  
  
То, что Найл услышал слова Луи и отреагировал на его присутствие, вовсе не должно так _шокировать_. Гарри же знал, что другие люди тоже способны его видеть – ну, то есть, он знал, что его могут видеть дети, – но в это все равно трудно поверить. Луи же тем временем закрепляет достигнутый результат, самодовольно замечая:  
  
\- Значит, я – особенный?  
  
Найл по-настоящему ахает.  
  
\- Черт побери, ты – Луи, да?  
  
А вот теперь Гарри с удовольствием утопился бы прямо в этой ванне. Луи тыкает его ногой в живот и отвечает:  
  
\- Верно. Гарри рассказывал обо мне?  
  
\- Приятель, у тебя…  
  
\- Найл, – в панике перебивает его Гарри. – Ты что-то хотел?  
  
Намек не может быть более прозрачным, но Найл бесцеремонно входит в комнату, направляясь прямо к ванне. Найл ездил с Гарри в туры на протяжении многих лет, так что между ними не существует такого понятия, как личное пространство, но Гарри торопливо прикрывает руками причиндалы Луи, прежде чем Найл успевает что-либо рассмотреть. А потом до него доходит, что Найл может заметить все остальное – например, крылья, татуировки или сверхъестественную красоту Луи – и догадаться, что Луи точно не человек.  
  
Однако Найл всего лишь… стукает своим кулаком по кулаку растерянного Луи в знак приветствия.  
  
\- Ага, сделать вот это, - наконец отвечает он.  
  
Гарри облегченно выдыхает.  
  
\- А теперь не мог бы ты оставить нас наедине?  
  
Найл добродушно улыбается, однако Гарри знает, что позже еще получит за столь грубое поведение.  
  
\- Конечно. Я пока займусь организацией, наслаждайтесь друг другом.  
  
У Гарри зарождается подозрение, что речь идет не об ужине. Хуже того, у него возникает чувство, что Найл не собирается сваливать из его дома.  
  
\- Организацией?  
  
\- Для вечеринки, - отзывается Найл, словно они уже сто раз это обсуждали. Но Гарри совершенно не готов устраивать вечеринку в своей ванной.  
  
Луи выглядит таким же встревоженным.  
  
\- В честь чего?  
  
Найл к тому времени уже извлекает телефон и начинает яростно набирать сообщение.  
  
\- Ты не похож на воображаемого друга. А значит Крепость Уединения рухнула. Гарри нежится в душе. Это все выглядит как прекрасный повод для праздника.  
  
Единственное, что абсолютно точно рухнуло, - это шансы Гарри на секс с Луи в ближайшем будущем.  
  
\- Ты собираешься пригласить людей _сюда_?  
  
Найл кивает, ни на секунду не прекращая печатать. А Гарри ойкает, когда вода в ванне мгновенно нагревается. Он оборачивается к Луи и обнаруживает, что тот сидит с широко распахнутыми глазами и закушенной губой. Естественно, он беспокоится. Они договаривались только на визит в дом человека не несколько часов. Луи не подписывался на толпу незнакомцев вокруг него. Гарри снова ловит его ногу и успокаивающе поглаживает ее.  
  
\- Найл, мы не можем.  
  
За несколько секунд настроение Найла сменяется с решительного на смертельно обиженное.  
  
\- Почему? Ты уже впустил одного человека. Что изменится, если их будет пятеро? У тебя есть еще друзья, кроме меня, знаешь ли. Есть люди, которые до смерти хотят тебя увидеть. Ты расстраиваешь Зейна.  
  
Гарри сглатывает. У него есть уважительная причина для того, чтобы прятаться, в этом он уверен. По прошествии двух недель после распада Гарри был не в состоянии вынести еще одну мудреную теорию касательно группы, еще одного папарацци, пытающегося заработать на нем деньги или еще один заголовок о том, что он собирается пойти в сольную карьеру или разбивает сердце Надин, черт бы ее побрал, Леопольд (Честное слово, стоит одолжить пальто у модели Victoria Secret, и все начинают сходить с ума. Как Тейлор Свифт выживает в этом бедламе?). Он просто не мог справиться со всем этим, когда его грызло искреннее чувство вины за распад группы.  
  
Но, с другой стороны, он испытал облегчение, когда Найл каким-то чудом отследил его местоположение. Гарри – компанейский парень, он едва ли похож на замученного затворника. Но от одиночества его спасал Луи. Потому что они отшельничали вместе, и это было так здорово, что иногда казалось, что этого достаточно. Особенно когда Луи слушал его или улыбался ему, или целовал. В такие моменты осознание того, что он делает Луи счастливым, стоило всех упущенных возможностей.  
  
Однако то, что в его жизни после группы появилось абсолютно новое приключение, вовсе не дает ему право огорчать Зейна. Он скучает по Зейну и всем остальным людям за пределами леса. И если бы Луи каким-нибудь чудом остался тут, у Гарри всегда была бы под рукой его магическая подстраховка. А еще, если бы Луи остался и надел бы толстовку, которая скрывала бы крылья, Гарри мог бы показать его всем. Эта мысль порождает порыв предвкушения.  
  
Но с чего бы Луи хотеть остаться? Должно же существовать объяснение тому, что он никогда раньше не приходил в человеческий мир надолго. Наверное, есть причина, по которой у Луи сейчас нет других друзей среди людей. Вероятно, феи не просто так…  
  
\- Крутая идея, - заявляет Луи, прерывая ход мыслей Гарри.  
  
Гарри разворачивается к нему так стремительно, что вода с плеском отскакивает от его груди. Он не может спросить Луи прямо сейчас, а Найл радуется так неистово, что Гарри опасается, как бы он не запрыгнул к ним в ванну. К счастью, этого не случается. Вместо этого Найл бросается к двери.  
  
\- Приглашай только тех людей, которым мы доверяем! – наконец выпаливает Гарри. Это единственная фраза, которую ему удается вычленить из клубка спутавшихся мыслей. – Фортресс пока еще не раскрыт!  
  
\- Да, да, люблю тебя, - бормочет в ответ Найл, уже вылетев из ванной. Он оставляет дверь открытой. И не ограничивается приглашением только пятерых человек.  
  
Гарри моментально выпрямляется и придвигается ближе к Луи, чтобы заглянуть ему в глаза и обхватить за бедра, а не за лодыжки.  
  
\- Крутая? Серьезно?  
  
\- Конечно же, нет. Какого черта?  
  
Луи выглядит напряженным и встревоженным, но Гарри все равно узнает этот озорной блеск в его глазах.  
  
В душе Гарри зарождается надежда.  
  
\- Тогда зачем ты согласился, идиот?  
  
Луи пожимает плечами. Гарри уверен, что сейчас получит какой-нибудь ворчливый комментарий, так что его просто поражает спокойный ответ:  
  
\- Я не хотел, чтобы ты упускал все это. То, что ты – мой человек, не означает, что у тебя не может быть своих людей.  
  
И Гарри так доволен тем, что Луи считает его своим, что сильно щипает его за сосок, заставляя дернуться и выплеснуть еще больше воды на пол.  
  
\- Это вовсе не твоя вина, что я что-то упускаю. – Он запинается, но потом добавляет: - Я не просто так здесь прячусь.  
  
Луи громко шлепает его по плечу, но Гарри едва ощущает это. Луи назвал его своим человеком. Гарри краснеет, наверное, до самых ушей.  
  
\- Ну, теперь ты возвращаешься, и у тебя есть друзья, которые скучают по тебе.  
  
\- Да, но ты не обязан оставаться, - тихо замечает Гарри, отводя взгляд.  
  
\- Я знаю. – Луи чмокает его в щеку, и ее тут же сводит от улыбки. Человек Луи – полный идиот. Луи задевает своим носом нос Гарри. – Но мы же хотели проверить, смогу ли я сойти за человека, верно?  
  
И он произносит эту фразу вовсе не так, как если бы она была всего лишь дурацким вызовом, который Гарри выдумал с единственной целью – затащить Луи в эту ванну.  
  
Потому что на самом деле она им и не являлась.

 

*  
  
\- Но зачем ботинки?  
  
Гарри закатывает глаза.  
  
\- Они блестят. Как что-либо блестящее может быть плохим?  
  
Луи все еще изучает обувь, на которую пал выбор Гарри.  
  
\- Ты находишься внутри собственного дома. Я просто пытаюсь понять, зачем вообще заморачиваться с обувью?  
  
\- Нет, ты просто критикуешь. Я же не принуждаю _тебя_ надевать ботинки, верно?  
  
Луи мотает головой, усмехаясь. Видимо, представив, как Гарри принуждает его к чему-либо.  
  
\- Спасибо, но мне и джинсов достаточно.  
  
Джинсов оказывается более чем достаточно. Они представляют собой порыв чистой гениальности. Гарри хочется укусить обтянутые ими бедра. Не говоря уже о заднице, господи-боже. Луи облачен в эти самые узкие джинсы и просторную толстовку. А после того, как Гарри соорудил из веревки конструкцию, удерживающую его крылья, ткань на спине даже не топорщится.  
  
Наверное, Луи увлечен точно таким же занятием – разглядыванием Гарри, – потому что он неожиданно интересуется:  
  
\- Ты собираешься убирать волосы в шишку?  
  
Гарри автоматически отводит пряди от лица. Они все еще влажные, и он планировал оставить их распущенными, пока они не досохнут, но Луи выглядит подозрительно заинтересованным.  
  
\- Тебе нравится шишка?  
  
Луи одаривает его таким взглядом, будто ответ очевиден.  
  
\- Вот это точно настоящая магия.  
  
У Гарри вырывается смешок. _Неважно_. Он выходит из гардеробной в спальню – отличную, большую спальню с отличной, большой кроватью, на которой он не может разложить Луи прямо сейчас, потому что через десять минут тут появятся гости, – и замирает перед зеркалом во весь рост, подхватывая резинку и зажимая ее между губами, чтобы тем временем забрать волосы. Он видит в отражении, как Луи подбирается ближе, наблюдая за тем, как его пальцы формируют шишечку. Это очаровательно. Гарри задается вопросом, как сам Луи постригает и укладывает волосы в дикой природе? Вероятно, вламывается в дома людей.  
  
\- Одобряешь?  
  
Луи неторопливо осматривает готовую шишку со всех углов, а потом, потерев подбородок, очень серьезно кивает.  
  
\- Отличная работа.  
  
Гарри на семьдесят пять процентов уверен, что Луи его дразнит, но испытывает стопроцентное удовлетворение. Особенно когда замечает, какими узкими выглядят плечи Луи в _его_ безразмерной толстовке.  
  
\- Иди сюда, - зовет он, и тон его голоса становится таким, что, он знает, Луи непременно подчинится, даже если все еще пребывает под чарами шишек.  
  
Луи с ухмылкой подходит ближе до тех пор, пока Гарри не обхватывает его за бедра, притягивая к себе, чтобы они оба оказались перед зеркалом. Гарри встает у Луи за спиной и опускает подбородок ему на макушку.  
  
\- Ох, - вырывается у него от представшей в отражении картины.  
  
Луи вскидывает брови.  
  
\- Что именно стало для тебя таким большим сюрпризом?  
  
Все. То, что Гарри никогда раньше не обнимал Луи так крепко со спины, потому что ему всегда мешали крылья. То, что Луи выглядит еще меньше, утонув в одежде Гарри. То, каким мягким и чистым кажется Луи под его щекой. То, что от Луи пахнет его мылом. То, как идеально вписывается Луи в его объятия, как легко руки Гарри обвивают его, и как замечательно они смотрятся вместе.  
  
У него слегка сбивается дыхание.  
  
\- Ничего. Просто я не был уверен, что ты отражаешься в зеркалах. Как вампиры.  
  
Он поворачивает голову и притворяется, что кусает шею Луи. А потом кусает ее по-настоящему. Он чувствует, как Луи хохочет. Ровно до того момента, пока Гарри не втягивает кожу, всерьез намереваясь оставить отметину. Если он сам – человек Луи, тогда Луи – его фея.  
  
– Хаз, – шепчет Луи неожиданно высоким – к восхищению Гарри – голосом. – Не начинай то, что не сможешь закончить.  
  
Вау. Луи озвучивает резонные доводы. Сегодня действительно выдался необычный день. Наконец Гарри отстраняется, закончив процедуру создания засоса ласковым поцелуем, а потом чмокает Луи в ухо для ровного счета.  
  
\- Прости, любимый.  
  
\- Все нормально, - отзывается Луи. – Ты симпатичный.  
  
Гарри хмыкает и зарывается лицом в волосы Луи.  
  
\- А ты милый.  
  
\- Неа. Я думаю, скорее привлекательный и мужественный.  
  
Гарри осеняет идея.  
  
\- Может быть, ты хочешь сбрить свою щетину? Могу поспорить, что в лесу не бывает электрических бритв.  
  
\- Можно подумать, здесь она есть? С какой стати она могла бы понадобиться тебе?  
  
Вместо того, чтобы ущипнуть или шлепнуть его, Гарри обхватывает Луи поперек груди и обнимает так крепко, что у того вырывается хрип. Гарри тепло, приятно и хорошо.  
  
\- Посмотрим, предложу ли я тебе еще что-нибудь.  
  
\- Уверен, что предложишь, - абсолютно правильно отвечает Луи и тянется назад, обхватывая Гарри за талию. Они настолько приторно милые, что Гарри может стошнить.  
  
*  
  
Когда они спускаются, внизу уже топчется порядочное количество гостей, но самым первым, на кого падает взгляд Гарри, оказывается Зейн. И Гарри, к его собственному удивлению, становится труднее дышать. Прошло действительно очень, очень много времени. И Гарри не был рожден, чтобы жить в джунглях. Он любит людей и любит Зейна: и в качестве второй половинки Найла, и в качестве самого клевого парня в индустрии. Гарри практически переходит на бег, чтобы обнять Зейна, и тот приветствует его с точно таким же энтузиазмом, выдыхая:  
  
\- Хаз! – когда они налетают друг на друга.  
  
Первая мысль, которая немного не к месту приходит Гарри в голову, о том, что Зейн примерно одного роста с Луи. А потом он вообще перестает думать, потому что улыбка Зейна совершенно ослепительна, и он совсем позабыл, что на нее не стоит смотреть незащищенным взглядом.  
  
\- Все хорошо? – спрашивает Гарри, потому что за последние пару месяцев, проведенных в компании одного единственного человека, из его памяти, видимо, стерлись всякие намеки на навыки социального общения.  
  
\- Да, друг, просто я чертовски по тебе соскучился. Хотя, не вижу никакой бороды, – цокает языком Зейн, проводя пальцами по подбородку Гарри.  
  
Тот хмурится, отстраняясь.  
  
\- Что?  
  
Зейн ухмыляется как идиот.  
  
\- Когда Найл сказал, что ты совсем свихнулся в своем лесу, я подумал, что ты как минимум отрастил бороду. – Он возвращается к ощупыванию подбородка Гарри. – Но вместе этого ты гладко выбрит и живешь в роскошном доме.  
  
Гарри не может поверить, что растительность на его лице подверглась критике уже дважды от двух разных людей.  
  
\- Но, знаешь ли, я действительно ударился во все тяжкие! Посмотри вот на это, - фыркает он, расстегивая и драматично распахивая рубашку. Скорее всего, этот жест был вовсе не обязателен, но Гарри же нужно _высказаться_. – Это татуировка.  
  
Зейн выглядит должным образом шокированным. Он даже наклоняется ближе и прикасается к птичьей клетке, словно та притягивает его. Вообще-то, это еще одна руна от Луи, которая предназначена для того, чтобы помогать Гарри контролировать свои мысли, когда он пытается сосредоточиться. Например, во время занятий йогой.  
  
\- Это… что? – Зейн поднимает взгляд обратно к лицу Гарри и выглядит настолько растерянным, что это даже слегка оскорбительно. – Откуда это у тебя?  
  
На секунду Гарри охватывает паника. Вообще-то он не придумал никакой истории, кроме как: « _Мне ее сделал мой будущий бойфренд-фея одним только прикосновением, параллельно дроча мне другой рукой_ ». Но такой ответ спровоцировал бы еще минимум два новых вопроса.  
  
\- Просто захотелось, ага? Мне больше не нужно заморачиваться по поводу незапятнанного имиджа.  
  
\- Я смотрю, вечеринка началась! – неожиданно раздается вопль Найла, непонятно как возникшего рядом с Зейном и сжимающего по стакану пива в каждой руке. – Хаз уже полуголый! Нет, погодите, Хаз всегда полуголый.  
  
Гарри собирается было с возмущенным видом застегнуться, но потом только пожимает плечами, отчего еще большая часть его торса оказывается выставлена на всеобщее обозрение, и Зейн замечает букву «А» и «17Black» на его плече.  
  
\- Показываю Зейну, какой я теперь отморозок со всеми этими новыми татуировками.  
  
\- А, да, Луи сделал из него настоящего плохого парня, - замечает Найл и, поскольку он является настоящим солнышком, он умудряется одновременно подтащить Луи к их кругу и не разлить ни капли пива.  
  
Далее следует напряженный момент, во время которого Луи и Зейн смеривают друг друга взглядами… ну, то есть это Гарри он кажется напряженным, потому что он все еще не может поверить, что другие люди способны общаться с Луи. И еще потому, что два божественных титана обаятельности столкнулись друг с другом и мир вот-вот может взорваться.  
  
\- Луи, - первым подает голос Зейн и забирает у Найла свою кружку, приподнимая ее, словно предлагает тост. – Как дела?  
  
Гарри с легкой нервозностью поворачивается к Луи. Это совершенно новая территория, а Луи бывает капризным, даже не находясь в комнате, набитой пьяными людьми. Но Луи просто улыбается в ответ, одаривая Зейна своим останавливающим сердца взглядом.  
  
\- Отлично. Зейн?  
  
\- Ага, - отзывается тот. – Рад наконец-то познакомиться с бойфрендом.  
  
Если бы Гарри сейчас пил, то непременно изобразил бы эпичный, плюющийся во все стороны фонтан. И, наверное, это знак, что пора бы уже напиться. Он выхватывает из рук Найла вторую кружку и отхлебывает, тут же жалея об этом, потому что напиток оказывается чересчур крепким. Найл ругается и отбирает кружку обратно.  
  
И за все это время Луи не произносит ни слова, потому что он – засранец. Гарри приходится начинать самому.  
  
\- Он… то есть. – Нельзя сказать, что Гарри _знает_. Но это не совсем правда, где-то у себя в голове он знает, что они с Луи проведут жизнь вместе и будут растить волшебных малышей, но у него еще не было шанса удостовериться, что их взгляды на ситуацию совпадают. Большинство здесь присутствующих даже не в курсе про его ориентацию. – Как ты?..  
  
\- Татуировки, они… сочетаются, – отвечает Зейн, кивая на выглядывающую из-под закатанного рукава обнаженную руку Луи.  
  
Точно. Птица, птичья клетка. Раньше Гарри этого не замечал, и у него точно не кружится голова, когда до него доходит.  
  
\- Ну, мы не…  
  
\- Зейн, пойдем, возьмем себе тоже чего-нибудь выпить, - перебивает его Луи. Он просто забирает у Зейна кружку и впихивает ее в руку Гарри, а потом хватает Зейна и тащит в противоположном от кухни направлении. А Гарри слишком поражен таким поворотом событий, чтобы возражать. Он не имеет ни малейшего понятия, что может сделать алкоголь с организмом Луи. И не может поверить, что Луи просто так взял и утащил от него одного из его самых любимых друзей.  
  
Но в любом случае Гарри впервые получает возможность нормально осмотреться. Он был весьма горд тем, что ему удалось сохранить Фортресс чистым и домашним, не похожим на интерьеры в журналах, но ради такого случая они с Найлом сделали праздничное украшение, приобрели дюжины пластиковых стаканчиков и развесили китайские фонарики. Даже Луи притворился, что помогает (игнорируя многочисленные шпильки Гарри по поводу _волшебных огоньков_ *). Но настоящим произведением искусства стала аудиосистема: Найл подключил стереосистему телевизора к своему iPod, и все оставшееся до вечеринки время они потратили на составление плейлиста. В этот раз Луи даже не делал вид, что желает помочь. Но Гарри не обижался. Он знал, что, когда здесь появится Зейн, он все исправит. Зейн. Что они с Луи могут затеять?  
  
Спустя пару часов Гарри уже не волнует ничто в этом мире. Он пьяный и смешливый, и окружен людьми, с которыми не виделся годами. Он победил Сэнди в армрестлинг, получил одобрение по поводу своей татуировки от Эда и по поводу ботинок от Каролайн. Гарри думал, что воссоединение будет странным, что оно только напомнит ему о том, почему он покинул мир под софитами, но он обнаружил, что может абсолютно безболезненно обсуждать музыку с Зейном.  
  
Во-первых, потому что ни одно взаимодействие с Зейном не может приносить боль, но в основном все же потому, что Зейн знает о музыке больше всех, и он рассуждает о ней с такой страстью, с какой рассказывает об искусстве и литературе, и невозможно не проникнуться восхищением в ответ. _Музыка_ восхитительна, она всегда была такой для Гарри. Всегда вдохновляла его, вырывалась из него. Он хотел стать певцом сколько себя помнил, даже когда работал пекарем.  
  
\- Ты знаешь, что я был пекарем?  
  
Найл закатывает глаза.  
  
\- Да, друг, я знаю тебя дольше часа.  
  
Гарри кажется, что в голосе Найла проскальзывает насмешка, но он решает ее игнорировать.  
  
\- Знаешь, это как музыка?  
  
\- Я понимаю.  
  
Гарри сомневается в этом, но уважает попытку.  
  
\- Я имею в виду, музыка так много для меня значит. Как работа пекарем.  
  
\- Почему ты тогда бросил? – спрашивает Найл, покачивая ногой, заброшенной на колени Гарри, чтобы найти более удобное для обнимашек положение.  
  
Прямо сейчас Гарри не может вспомнить всю историю, но Найл, естественно, помнит.  
  
\- Наверное, с группой просто все стало чересчур. Охрана, и игры, и пресса, и все это дерьмо. Музыка, которую мы создавали, не стоила всего плохого. И я не мог быть… ну, ты знаешь.  
  
\- Самим собой, - договаривает Найл, одаривая Гарри сочувственным взглядом.  
  
Конечно, он помнит.  
  
\- Именно.  
  
\- Слушай, мне вся эта ситуация тоже разбивает сердце и все такое, но я понимаю, почему ты ушел из группы и позволил ей развалиться. Но я спрашиваю, почему ты перестал создавать музыку?  
  
Гарри фыркает.  
  
\- Спекулируешь на тему, пойду ли я в сольную карьеру Найлер? Я думал, ты выше этого.  
  
Найл шутливо подпихивает его так, что Гарри еще сильнее распластывается на диване.  
  
\- Зараза ты, мне просто любопытно.  
  
Гарри выискивает Луи взглядом по всей комнате. Тот, на удивление, ведет себя не более странно, чем обычно. Он даже не таскается за Гарри и не выказывает растерянности или неловкости. Гарри никогда не видел его в группе людей и очень жалеет об этом, потому что зрелище просто потрясающее. Луи словно бы подпитывается от окружающих, даря им свое внимание, перепархивает от человека к человеку и развлекает всех и сразу.  
  
Луи громкий, смешной, остроумный и красивый, и Гарри знает, что к нему прикованы все взгляды. Если бы засос на шее Луи не был так очевиден и если бы Гарри был чуть менее пьян, он бы сейчас превратился в сплошной комок собственнической ревности. Гарри провел не один год в окружении звезд, но Луи сияет ярче всех.  
  
\- Я теперь делаю другую музыку, - наконец отвечает Гарри, с улыбкой наблюдая за тем, как Луи болтает с Джошем, будто они закадычные друзья.  
  
\- Докажи.  
  
Гарри отрывает взгляд от Луи и оборачивается к Найлу, слегка заинтригованный.  
  
\- Как?  
  
Все довольно просто.  
  
\- Спой.  
  
Поэтому Гарри начинает карабкаться на стол, и неожиданно Луи появляется рядом с ним. Уверенный, милый и очень близко.  
  
\- Гарольд, что ты пытаешься проделать со своими двумя левыми ногами?  
  
Гарри хихикает и опирается на плечо Луи до тех пор, пока не встает в полный рост. В первую секунду комната принимается кружиться, и Гарри чувствует себя не совсем устойчиво, но Луи снова оказывается тут как тут, придерживая его под руку. Он вообще такой полезный. Даже когда понятия не имеет, что запланировал Гарри.  
  
\- Спасибо, малыш.  
  
Найл наслаждается происходящим больше всех. Он вскакивает с дивана и убавляет громкость музыки, обходя вокруг стола и громко представляя Гарри зрителям.  
  
\- Леди и джентльмены! Вы можете считать, что знаете его. Можете даже думать, что узнаете этого человека. Но правда заключается в том, что вы еще не видели ничего подобного!  
  
Гарри пинает бутылку в надежде, что она прилетит Найлу в голову. Но она даже не падает со стола.  
  
\- Найл, пожалуйста… - Взгляд Гарри перемещается на Луи, который крепко держит его. Глаза Луи голубые-голубые, а вокруг них разбегаются морщинки. Вот они, прямо тут, будто бы Луи считает все происходящее очень забавным. – Вы не против, если я выступлю?  
  
Гарри немного шокирован, когда все присутствующие принимаются аплодировать. Но, черт побери, это приятно. А еще он скучал по этому. Он уже чувствует тот самый взрыв адреналина перед первой нотой, вспоминая, как собирал целые стадионы. Развлекать Луи более чем приятно по многим причинам, но сейчас происходит что-то еще. Это выступление значит нечто большее для него. Прошло слишком много времени.  
  
Гарри встречает все эти выжидательные взгляды, смотрит на то, как Луи с охотой подыгрывает ему, и выбор становится совсем легким.  
  
\- Луи немного поможет мне, - заявляет он, испытывая благодарность к Найлу за горячую поддержку.  
  
\- Он хотел сказать, что я собираюсь затмить его шоу, - быстро замечает Луи. Он стискивает бедро Гарри, будто действительно нервничает.  
  
\- Там всего одна строчка, - уточняет Гарри, уверенно улыбаясь ему. – « _My anaconda don't want none unless you got buns, hon_ **».

 

*  
  
Гарри снится, что Луи открывает птичью клетку и улетает прочь, забирая его с собой в путешествие.  
  
Он просыпается более-менее протрезвевшим или с куда меньшим желанием сблевать. А еще прямо в его спальне раскинулась ветвь. Ну, такая огромная чертова ветка, вползающая снаружи от дерева во дворе, о существовании которого Гарри вообще был не в курсе. Он медленно моргает, пребывая в полной уверенности, что все еще спит. На ветке, задремав, точно какой-нибудь тигр лежит Луи. Но это вовсе не доказывает, что Гарри это не снится.  
  
У него такое ощущение, словно рот набит сладкой ватой, так что ему не очень хочется разговаривать. И за окном все еще темно, поэтому нет смысла начинать день так рано. И ему не нужно сегодня планировать поход в лес. Ведь Луи здесь. Как ни странно.  
  
Сладкая вата и все такое, но губы Гарри растягиваются в улыбке. Дело в том, что он, наверное, влюблен в Луи. Где-то между первым венком из цветов и вторым он по уши влюбился в этого лесного идиота. А вчера они пересекли границу между сказкой и реальным миром, и на следующий день Луи все еще здесь. Да, он действительно вырастил эту чертову ветку в его чертовом доме, но Гарри согласен пойти на такой компромисс.  
  
В любом случае, Луи это заслужил после того, как хорошо он вел себя вчера. Улыбка Гарри делается еще больше, когда он вспоминает об этом и о песнях. Если есть хоть что-то, способное удержать его в индустрии, то это возможность делать каждый день то, что он любит, и делить это с кем-нибудь. Он мог бы объявить о своей ориентации и потерять всех фанатов, мог бы пойти в сольную карьеру и потерять все свои деньги, но ему кажется, что пока он поет и его песни что-то значат для кого-то, он будет счастлив.  
  
\- Ты проснулся или тебе просто снится хороший сон? – неожиданно интересуется Луи. Его резкий голос режет сонную тишину.  
  
Гарри снова открывает глаза, щурясь в темноту. Кажется, Луи обнимает ветку, прижимаясь к коре голым торсом. Ладно, может быть, не тигр, а коала.  
  
\- Я пока не уверен.  
  
Луи фыркает.  
  
\- Значит, проснулся. С чего ты тогда такой счастливый?  
  
Гарри пытается подавить улыбку. Честное слово, пытается.  
  
\- Вовсе нет. Я в глубокой печали.  
  
\- Серьезно?  
  
Голос Луи звучит с должным недоверием.  
  
Гарри кивает в подушку, плотнее кутаясь в одеяло. По комнате гуляет сквозняк. Вероятно, по вине распахнутого настежь окна. Из-за ветки.  
  
\- Мне холодно. И одиноко. Так одиноко. И так холодно.  
  
\- Ахм. – Луи еще менее красноречив посреди ночи, чем он сам. Какое открытие. Вау, вообще-то, они в первый раз проводят ночь вместе. И то, что Луи спит не в его кровати, теперь имеет еще меньше смысла. – С чего ты решил, что это моя вина?  
  
\- Потому что ты вон там, - ноет Гарри. – Иди в кровать.  
  
\- Я не люблю лежать на крыльях.  
  
Об этом Гарри не подумал.  
  
-Ляг тогда на живот.  
  
\- Но ты меня сдвинешь. Ты весь такой… беспокойный.  
  
Ох, так это, получается, Гарри сам виноват? Он отдергивает одеяло и одаривает Луи грозным взглядом.  
  
\- Тогда ложись на меня сверху. Давай.  
  
Луи не шевелится.  
  
\- Пожалуйста.  
  
Луи спархивает с ветки прямо на кровать. Гарри издает довольный возглас и распластывается на животе, складывая руки под головой. Луи оставляет одеяло на уровне талии, из-за чего бок Гарри оказывается обнаженным, но потом Луи устраивается сверху. Он кладет одну руку Гарри на спину и утыкается ему в плечо, тяжелый и горячий. И даже если бы он не был таким теплым, то мысли о том, что они обнимаются в кровати, было бы достаточно, чтобы согреть Гарри.  
  
\- Хорошо? –спрашивает Гарри осторожно, потому что опасается, что может расплакаться.  
  
Луи наконец-то опускает голову, зарываясь лицом в шею и волосы Гарри.  
  
\- Мхмм. По-другому, но приятно.  
  
Гарри растекается по матрасу от счастья. Он чувствует, что вот-вот снова задремлет.  
  
\- Ты не уйдешь?  
  
Палец Луи лениво вычерчивает узоры на свободном плече Гарри.  
  
\- Если ты разрешишь мне оставить дерево.  
  
\- Но мне холодно.  
  
Луи прищелкивает языком и прижимается ближе, угрожая раздавить Гарри.  
  
\- Я здесь.  
  
Гарри засыпает с улыбкой.  
  
А просыпается со стояком.  
  
Луи все еще лежит на нем, будто не сдвинулся ни на дюйм, но Гарри знает, что он проснулся уже довольно давно. Грудь Луи, прижимающаяся к Гарри, гладкая и теплая, и их ноги непринужденно переплетены. И у Луи тоже стоит, Гарри чувствует это бедром. На самом деле, именно так он и представлял себе пробуждение рядом с Луи. Он понимает, что именно разбудило его, когда чувствует на своем ухе губы Луи, мягко тянущие чувствительную кожу.  
  
Он издает глубокий удовлетворенный вздох и слегка вытягивает руки.  
  
\- Привет, малыш.  
  
\- Утро, - отзывается Луи, и вау, его голос звучит так глубоко и прямо над ухом. – Тебе холодно?  
  
\- Неа. Твои крылья в порядке?  
  
\- Да, на удивление. Полагаю, иногда у тебя бывают хорошие идеи.  
  
Гарри подумывает о том, чтобы возмутиться, но потом Луи прикусывает мочку его уха, и Гарри покрывается мурашками.  
  
\- У меня есть еще одна идея.  
  
\- Ммм… - Ладонь Луи перемещается с плеча Гарри на его бедро, по пути легко царапая спину. – Как по-твоему, она хорошая?  
  
Гарри чуть-чуть сдвигается, ровно настолько, чтобы почувствовать, как трется об него член Луи. Черт, он такой твердый и так приятно ощущать его прямо на себе. Понадобится не так уж много маневров, чтобы он оказался точно напротив задницы. Чтобы он оказался внутри.  
  
\- Да, очень хорошая.  
  
Он немного ерзает, потираясь собственным членом о матрас, до тех пор, пока до Луи не доходит. Гарри даже не знает, что приятнее: вжиматься в мягкий матрас или ощущать, как сверху на нем двигается Луи, чем дальше, тем активнее. В конце концов этого становится недостаточно. То есть, Гарри мог бы продолжать так целую вечность, мог бы стать зависимым от того, как Луи обнимает его со всех сторон и грубо толкается вниз, но у Луи другие планы.  
  
\- Так хорошо, малыш, - шепчет Луи, его губы снова прикасаются к уху Гарри. Малыш. Это слово звучит особенно хорошо в исполнении Луи. Когда у них зайдет разговор о том, что они, наверное, соулмейты, а не просто друзья по поцелуям, Гарри сошлется на этот момент. – Хочу твой рот.  
  
Гарри распахивает глаза.  
  
\- Да, черт побери.  
  
Он чувствует, как Луи скатывается с него, но вместо того, чтобы лечь, ждет, пока Гарри перевернется, и снова устраивается сверху.  
  
\- Я не могу лечь, помнишь? – замечает Луи с огромной ухмылкой, за его спиной трепещут синие крылышки.  
  
Гарри просто таращится на него пару секунд, его мозг все еще подтормаживает после сна. Голый Луи на его коленях по утрам – это определенно то, к чему он может привыкнуть. Его руки естественным движением ложатся на бедра Луи, а ладони такие большие, что почти покрывают все пространство на спине. Он может поклясться, что кожа Луи стала еще мягче после ванны, а запах просто опьяняет.  
  
\- Значит, ты всегда будешь сверху? – интересуется Гарри. Не то, чтобы он возражал.  
  
Луи несколько мгновений это обдумывает. Гарри же впадает в своего рода транс, уставившись на его затвердевший член, - у него даже слюнки текут – пока Луи не заявляет:  
  
\- За исключением тех случаев, когда ты будешь трахать меня на руках и коленях, наверное.  
  
\- Боже мой…  
  
Луи начинает трахать его лицо до того, как он успевает прокомментировать. Но Гарри не жалуется.  
  
На этот раз Луи позволяет ему проглотить, едва не задушив тем, что доводит его до оргазма одновременно с собой. Когда они оба приходят в себя, они снова обнимаются, но на этот раз Луи устраивается на его груди. Из-за крыльев единственным местом, за которое Гарри может обнимать Луи, остается его задница, что, в общем-то, тоже неплохо. Луи становится особенно сговорчивым и нежным, он целует шею Гарри и шепчет ему о том, какой он хороший.  
  
Почти час спустя Гарри чувствует, что, наверное, больше не выдержит, чересчур переполненный сентиментальностью и счастьем. Все слишком просто. Он может расплакаться, и тогда Луи не вернется.  
  
\- Ты чего-нибудь хочешь? – тихо спрашивает Луи, играя с кудряшкой, за ночь сбежавшей из-под резинки для волос.  
  
\- Может быть, чаю? – предполагает Гарри все еще хриплым после глубокого минета голосом.  
  
И ему действительно не стоит удивляться, когда Луи машет рукой, и с улицы прилетает настоящий чайный куст. Гарри хохочет, немного покашливая.  
  
\- Я имел в виду напиток, солнце. Для этого нужен чайный пакетик и горячая вода.  
  
Луи чмокает его в грудь. Кажется, она ему очень нравится.  
  
\- Но разве не проще сделать его с помощью магии?  
  
Гарри смеется и легонько щекочет бок Луи.  
  
\- Ну, вперед. И добавь еще ромашку. Только будь осторожен с водой.  
  
\- То есть, нужно просто вскипятить растения? – с уверенностью уточняет Луи.  
  
Мда, точно.  
  
\- А давай, я загуглю этот процесс для тебя и пойду в душ? Будет такое упражнение на укрепление веры.  
  
Луи приподнимается на руках, чтобы заглянуть Гарри в лицо.  
  
\- Веры в мои способности по приготовлению чая?  
  
Гарри чмокает его в подбородок.  
  
\- Веры в то, что ты не разрушишь мою спальню.  
  
Луи воспринимает это как вызов. Когда Гарри возвращается, единственным беспорядком является кучка мятых листьев на прикроватном столике. Кроме этого, однако, в воздухе летает облако кипящего чая. Гарри инстинктивно прикрывает член и очень тихо выдыхает:  
  
\- Лу.  
  
Слава богу, Луи не роняет ни капли. Он просто разворачивается с выражением ликования на лице и объявляет:  
  
\- У меня получилось! Только я не знаю, что делать с ним дальше.  
  
\- Обычно мы находим кружку.  
  
Луи прищуривает глаза, словно бы подозревает, что Гарри издевается над ним, но продолжает удерживать напиток в воздухе, так что Гарри практически подскакивает к нему и целует в щеку, старательно благодаря, а потом ведет вниз по ступенькам в кухню.  
  
Чай действительно оказывается вкусным, Гарри никогда раньше такого не пробовал. Хотя, наверное, у него в горле все еще осталась магическая сперма Луи. И видимо, это последний раз, когда он пьет домашний чай, потому что Луи настаивает на том, что хочет посмотреть, сможет ли Гарри приготовить вкуснее. А когда понимает, что такой метод занимает в два раза меньше времени и в три раза меньше усилий, то клянется, что после минета всегда будет готовить для Гарри чай этим способом.  
  
А еще он заставляет Гарри приготовить чай для него. А потом целует. Так что они проводят вместе все утро. И это… приятно.  
  
Но Гарри совершает ошибку, проверив телефон, пока поджариваются тосты.  
  
**Найлер: хаха, похоже, ты уже начал сольную карьеру**  
  
Гарри почти невыносимо боится открывать ссылку на Vine, но огромное количество сообщений и писем вынуждают его рискнуть.  
  
_О боже._ Кто-то вчера вечером заснял его танцы на столе. И его _пение_. Ну, то есть то, как он орал «Time of My Life» для Луи. Он знает, что у этого видео слишком много просмотров, и уверен, что в письмах есть ссылки на статьи.  
  
\- Черт.  
  
\- Что случилось? – спрашивает Луи, подталкивая Гарри в бедро на пути к кухонному столу.  
  
Гарри пролистывает несколько статей. Он надеялся, что после такого долгого отсутствия никто и не вспомнит о нем, но, кажется, он все еще входит в число популярных сплетен.  
  
\- Мое вчерашнее выступление появилось в интернете.  
  
Луи издает короткий смешок.  
  
\- Великолепно. Они засняли тот момент, когда ты рыгнул прямо на припеве?  
  
Оу. Гарри думал, что ему придется объяснять, что такое интернет, но, видимо, Луи известно о жизни людей куда больше, чем он хочет показать.  
  
\- Понятия не имею, но это вовсе не так уж великолепно. Я вообще-то пытался избежать такого внимания.  
  
\- Внимания? Того, что друг снял тебя на видео? Разве вы, люди, не страдаете одержимостью записывать на камеру каждый свой шаг?  
  
Что ж, может быть, Луи знает его недостаточно хорошо. Если честно, Гарри сознательно откладывал этот разговор. Держать Луи в неведении относительно некоторых деталей представлялось… важным в некотором смысле. Создавало уют в их отношениях, словно они существовали в своем пузыре, вдали от остального мира. Будто человеческие проблемы Гарри ни имели никакого значения в глобальной картине жизни, потому что мир оказался намного больше и невероятнее.  
  
Но Луи уже перешагнул границу в его вселенную. Они едят тосты, одевшись в пушистые халаты (Гарри) и безразмерные штаны (Луи). И самое меньшее, что может сделать Гарри, - это впустить Луи в свою жизнь.  
  
\- Что ж. Я вроде как знаменит?  
  
Луи не выплевывает откушенный тост и не роняет чашку. Он даже не моргает.  
  
\- Да, я знаю.  
  
А вот Гарри точно давится своим куском.  
  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду?  
  
\- Я не тупица, Гарольд. Я догадался, что ты – важная персона. А потом вчера вечером Найл кое-что сказал, и все прояснилось.  
  
_Важная персона_. Это преуменьшение. Гарри медлит, сомневаясь, стоит ли объяснять, насколько он знаменит, но на самом деле похоже, что Луи и не требует дальнейших объяснений. И только когда на Гарри накатывает облегчение, он понимает, что часть его все это время боялась, что Луи может отвергнуть его, когда узнает. У него уже было достаточно бывших, которые заявляли, что все «слишком сложно», или использовали его в корыстных целях.  
  
\- Ты не против?  
  
Луи пожимает плечами.  
  
\- С чего бы мне быть против?  
  
И Гарри объясняет. Он рассказывает о том, как занял первое место на X-Factor, как покорил Америку и выигрывал награды, как стал знаменитостью еще будучи подростком, как спасал жизни фанатов, как люди сделали его секс-символом в шестнадцать лет, как им пользовались, как его собственная команда манипулировала им, как члены его группы и друзья детства осыпали его бриллиантами, когда он стал «фронтменом», и отказались поддержать, когда он захотел раскрыть свою ориентацию. О том, как он объявил, что больше так не может, а парни в ответ пригрозили развалить группу, и обе стороны довели дело до конца.  
  
Может быть, он пытается напугать Луи, показав, из чего на самом деле состоит его жизнь и какой неразберихой она может обернуться. Луи же на удивление тихо слушает и выращивает цветы в пустой кружке из-под чая. Наконец он только произносит:  
  
\- Ты посмотрел видео или просто прочитал статьи?  
  
К этому моменту у Гарри уже сбилось дыхание.  
  
\- Что?  
  
\- Я тебя понял, ага? – начинает Луи, взмахивая рукой. – Тебя переполняли эмоции, тобой воспользовались, и ты хотел тишины и спокойствия, чтобы разобраться во всем этом дерьме: раскрыть свою ориентацию, или начать новую группу, или переехать жить в лес, или еще что-нибудь. А теперь все чуть ли не в задницу к тебе заглядывают, выискивая ответы, так? Рассуждают о твоем вчерашнем выступлении так, будто это некое заявление?  
  
Гарри тупо кивает.  
  
Луи прищелкивает языком.  
  
\- Ну, я думаю, что, может быть, ты сам тоже ничего кроме собственной задницы не видишь.  
  
Гарри садится перед ним, неестественно выпрямившись.  
  
\- Прости?  
  
\- Какая разница, что они говорят? Они не могут решать за тебя. По крайней мере, сейчас уже не могут. Так посмотри, как ты поешь, и скажи мне, что это не было великолепно.  
  
В глазах Луи есть что-то необычное, непривычная для Гарри убежденность. Потому что даже несмотря на то, что у Луи всегда есть собственное мнение, он никогда не говорил о жизненных решениях Гарри, никогда не критиковал по-настоящему. И Гарри не ожидал, что он выскажется. Что проявит такое участие. Поэтому Гарри не спорит: просто берет ноутбук и открывает ссылку на оригинальное видео, которую прислал Найл.  
  
На самом деле это просто ужасно. Качество отвратительное и песня на заднем фоне звучит слишком громко, почти полностью заглушая голос Гарри. Но он буквально светится на этом видео, практически поет серенаду для Луи. Нет, поет серенаду _вместе_ с Луи. Черт побери, их голоса гармонируют. Они танцуют вокруг друг друга как идиоты и тянут слова, которые плохо помнят. Гарри думает, что на записи он выглядит счастливым. Или, может быть… может быть, он чувствует себя счастливым прямо сейчас, когда видит, как он сам наслаждается моментом, и вспоминает, почему так любит петь.  
  
Так что, возможно, это действительно великолепно.  
  
\- Ну? – интересуется Луи, когда видео заканчивается. У него на лице красуется эта идиотская ухмылка, как будто он уже знает, что победил.  
  
\- Нормально, наверное, - соглашается Гарри, пытаясь подавить ответную ухмылку. Его пальцы нетерпеливо барабанят по столу, а тело неожиданно переполняется энергией.  
  
\- Значит, Гарри Стайлс начинает сольную карьеру?  
  
\- Возможно, - отзывается Гарри, не задумываясь. И Луи все же разбивает чашку, когда наклоняется к нему за поцелуем.

 

*  
  
Все не так-то просто. Меняющие жизнь озарения, потрясающие землю под ногами, вообще не бывают простыми, но именно сегодняшнее требует большого семейного сбора. В кои-то веки он включает не только Найла и Зейна. Луи тоже здесь, не проявляет ни малейшего намека на желание немедленно удрать обратно в лес при первой же возможности. Он много ворчит по поводу того, что снова приходится надевать толстовку, но как только появляется компания, мгновенно превращается в ходячее олицетворение счастья.  
  
И позволяет Гарри игнорировать свою персону, пока тот общается с Найлом за бутылочкой пива и покраской ногтей.  
  
\- Выходит, он втрахал в тебя немного здравого смысла? – делает вывод Найл.  
  
Гарри давится, чуть не запоров всю покраску и не намазав лак на костяшку пальца вместо ногтя.  
  
\- Я не основываю свои решения на трахе.  
  
Найл фыркает, скорее всего, совмещая этот звук с недоверчивым выражением лица, которое Гарри все равно упускает, сосредоточившись на ногтях.  
  
\- С каких это пор?  
  
\- Просто… заткнись и ответь мне уже, ага?  
  
\- Ладно, - отзывается Найл, сдаваясь и послушно дуя на правую кисть Гарри. – Я уверен, что ты сможешь добиться популярности в качестве сольного исполнителя.  
  
\- Не сольного, - торопливо поправляет Гарри, шлепая его по руке.  
  
Тот хихикает.  
  
\- Точно, сольного исполнителя в компании с симпатичным гитаристом.  
  
Так звучит намного лучше.  
  
\- Ты же не собираешься бросить меня на произвол судьбы, верно? Мне будет страшно одному.  
  
Найл открывает рот, и Гарри уже заранее слышит, о чем он сейчас будет говорить. О том, как он всегда ненавидел остальных придурков, входящих в группу, насколько лучше Гарри будет без них и как хорошо звучит его сольный материал. На самом же деле слова Найла выглядят следующим образом:  
  
\- Ты никогда не останешься в одиночестве. В любом случае, кажется, у тебя не ожидается проблем с недостатком общения.  
  
Найл склоняет голову на бок, и Гарри не нужно оборачиваться, чтобы понять, что он указывает на Луи. Чрезмерно активное подергивание бровями служит достаточно прозрачным намеком. Гарри, наверное, даже немного краснеет, втайне оставаясь довольным тем, что они настолько очевидные. Ну, то есть, как минимум у него самого все на лбу написано. Это означает, что однажды и Луи может заметить, что они соулмейты, и у них будет нудистская свадьба в лесу. Даст Бог, в апреле 2017 года.  
  
Ну, а до тех пор Гарри все же не имеет права развлекать себя мыслями о том, что можно было бы таскать Луи с собой по всему миру, занимаясь созданием музыки. Он до сих пор не может до конца поверить в то, что Луи вышел за пределы леса. Нет смысла забегать вперед. Однако, прежде чем он успевает сменить тему, его внимание привлекает вопль:  
  
\- Получи, засранец!  
  
Они с Найлом дружно вздыхают. Луи проводит сегодняшний день, изумляясь человеческим мелочам таким как мороженое, фортепиано и секс-игрушки. Но больше всего его впечатляет Зейн. И Гарри не может его за это винить, так как Зейн является самым привлекательным представителем человечества из всех, с кем ему доводилось дружить. Но его немного сбивает с толку скорость, с которой эти двое приходят к взаимопониманию. Гарри не собирается выставлять себя ревнивым придурком, - потому что разве не Луи совсем недавно назвал его своим человеком? – но никто не запрещает ему вздыхать.  
  
Луи сидит перед телевизором, скрестив ноги, и яростно размахивает джойстиком от xBox перед носом у Зейна. Тот выглядит одновременно очарованным, озадаченным и слегка раздраженным. В этом и заключается знаменитый Эффект Луи.  
  
\- Ты ведь даже не выигрываешь, - осторожно замечает он.  
  
Но, похоже… Луи одаривает его убийственным взглядом и нажимает на все кнопки сразу.  
  
\- Конечно же, выигрываю. Ты просто играешь по неправильным правилам.  
  
Зейн хлопает глазами и, кажется, уже собирается возразить, но потом смиряется с этой бредовой концепцией. Пихает Луи в плечо и спрашивает:  
  
\- И какие тогда правила?  
  
Тот взлохмачивает Зейну волосы – отчего у Найла вырывается судорожный «ах» - и заявляет:  
  
\- Нет никаких правил.  
  
Итак, они становятся отличными друзьями. Гарри мог бы догадаться и раньше. Они оба хитрые и ленивые, что добавляет еще две черты в копилку их общих качеств, которые следовало бы предвидеть.  
  
\- Неважно, - произносит Гарри, оставляя пятно оранжевого лака на большом пальце Найла, чтобы привлечь его внимание. – Думаешь, я действительно смогу получить предложения от лейблов?  
  
\- А я похож на твоего агента? – отзывается тот, высовывая язык от усердия в попытках накрасить другую руку Гарри.  
  
\- Нет. Ты похож на единственного близкого друга Гарри Стайлса, способного его разыскать. А значит тебя вполне могли попросить передать парочку сообщений.  
  
Найл посылает ему убийственный взгляд. А потом улыбается.  
  
\- Ладно. Во-первых, тебе необходимо встретиться с Syco и своими адвокатами и выяснить, придется ли тебе выплачивать миллионы, чтобы освободиться от контракта, или ты ничего не нарушал, потому что пять лет с момента подписания уже истекли. Адвокаты были уверены, что выход есть. Потом тебе нужно понять, хочешь ли ты остаться с ними как сольный исполнитель, и набросать черновик более подходящего тебе контракта, или найти совсем другой лейбл. Тут тебе может помочь Зейн, но я считаю, что лучше выбрать то, с чем ты уже знаком. Syco никогда не мешали тебе писать собственные песни и все такое.  
  
Наверное, Гарри нужно записать все это, но лак на ногтях еще не досох. С чего они вообще решили, что можно красить ногти, обсуждая бизнес?  
  
\- Это в основном делали ребята из менеджмента.  
  
\- Точно, люди из Modest. Я советую тебе сжечь этот мост, пока можешь, и найти какого-нибудь менеджера в стиле инди, который на самом деле будет действовать в твоих интересах.  
  
Он прекращает дурачиться и теперь с полной серьезностью смотрит Гарри прямо в глаза.  
  
По лицу того расползается улыбка. На самом деле ему не нужен никто, кроме Найла. Он мог бы долго распинаться по поводу того, насколько ядовитой была работа в группе, но самое лучшее, что он получил в итоге, - это Найл.  
  
\- Вот теперь ты похож на моего агента.  
  
Найл шлепает его по руке и закатывает глаза.  
  
\- Дружище, я еще даже не начал.  
  
\- О чем ты?  
  
Просияв, Найл спрашивает:  
  
\- Ты когда-нибудь слышал об Ирвинге Азоффе?  
  
  
*  
  
  
\- Не могу поверить, что он хочет трахнуть рыбу.  
  
\- То есть тебя не смущает, что ей пятнадцать и она не может говорить?  
  
\- Она _рыба_.  
  
Они все укуренные. Очень, очень, чрезвычайно, чертовски укуренные. Это была идея Зейна. Ну, то есть они косячили вместе с Луи. Ха. _Косячили_.  
  
\- Вы поняли? Косячили?  
  
Удивительно, но никто не смеется. Луи только чмокает его в голое плечо и передает ему косяк, который они неофициально делят на двоих. Гарри может поклясться, что видит радугу, когда затягивается. Он никогда раньше не пробовал ничего подобного. После того, как им наскучил xBox, Зейн предложил накуриться в честь окончания затворничества Гарри. Луи же пришел в неописуемую ярость от одного только запаха предложенной им травы, заявив, что она дерьмового качества. Оскорбленный в лучших чувствах Зейн принялся защищаться, но Луи исчез на кухне и вернулся с огромным пакетом свежей растительности.  
  
Которая оказалась просто офигенной. Волшебная трава, кто бы мог подумать? После первой же затяжки Зейн заказал «побольше этой фигни, что бы это ни было», а Луи выглядел очень довольным собой. Он устроился на огромном диване рядом с Гарри, все еще утопая в его свитере и периодически передавая ему косяк.  
  
Это Гарри предложил посмотреть «Русалочку» и пожалел об этом уже пять минут спустя. Не о том, что выбор пал на этот эпичный фильм, а о решении смотреть его прямо сейчас. Он знал, что от обычной травы его возбуждение слегка обостряется. С магической же все оказалось в десятки раз хуже.  
  
Гарри со свойственной ему незаметностью ухитрился затащить Луи к себе на колени, так что теперь только одна его половина занята просмотром фильма, а другая сосредоточена на том, как бы прижаться к боку Луи еще ближе. Тот же в свою очередь ведет себя на удивление покладисто: одной рукой обнимает Гарри за плечи, а другой ласково поглаживает по животу. И нет ни единого шанса, что он не замечает вздыбившиеся домиком боксеры – черт побери, даже Найл осведомлен о том, что происходит под одеялом, - но пока старательно их игнорирует.  
  
\- Она обратила на него внимание только потому, что он симпатичный, - заявляет Зейн.  
  
\- Как будто бы он лучше? – парирует Найл, выплевывая зернышко попкорна.  
  
\- Хаз, а ты что думаешь? – интересуется Луи.  
  
Гарри моргает и хмурится, заметив довольную ухмылку на его лице. Луи отлично знает, что Гарри не услышал ни единого слова, полностью сосредоточившись на мягкой ладони, путешествующей по его обнаженному бедру. От жара ему хочется сорвать с себя одеяло. Хочется усадить Луи к себе на колени, схватить за задницу и как следует поцеловать.  
  
Но сейчас он может только уткнуться лицом в бицепс Луи и издать жалобный звук. Луи сочувственно чмокает его в макушку и гладит по голове. И громче произносит:  
  
\- Я уверен, что у тебя есть мнение.  
  
_Вот засранец_. Гарри щипает его за бок и отвечает:  
  
\- Я думаю, что вы портите Луи его первый просмотр диснеевской классики.  
  
Как можно было догадаться, эта фраза моментально привлекает к ним внимание Найла и Зейна.  
  
\- Ты никогда?.. – начинает Найл, а потом принимается хохотать, похлопывая Гарри по лодыжке через одеяло. – Дружище, тебя основательно выбило, да?  
  
Тот отодвигается от прикосновения, отдергивая ногу, отчего его колено случайно задевает пах Луи. Задохнувшись, он снова поднимает голову. Несмотря на то, что Луи сохраняет невозмутимый вид, у него тоже стоит, Гарри это чувствует. Боже. Если ему придется еще раз пронаблюдать, как губы Луи делают затяжку, он не сможет больше сдерживаться.  
  
\- Нет, он в порядке, - отвечает за него Луи.  
  
Нахмурившись, Гарри утыкается носом в его сладко пахнущую шею и кусает ее, испытывая глубокое удовлетворение, когда чувствует, как Луи сглатывает. Руки кажутся очень тяжелыми, но Гарри вполне готов приласкать Луи в ответ, чтобы поставить в неловкое положение и его тоже. Абсолютно. Как только Найл прекратит бросать на них понимающие взгляды и по позвоночнику Гарри перестанет плясать пламя. Итак, оказывается, ему нравится, когда люди видят его таким. Неважно.  
  
Все становится еще хуже, когда, выждав две минуты после того, как Зейн фыркает и прибавляет громкость звука, Луи принимается шептать ему в ухо.  
  
\- Значит, тебя выбило? Может быть, тогда я должен тебе вставить?  
  
Существуют миллионы возможных ответов, Гарри это знает, но его мозг слишком сильно тормозит, чтобы формировать связные предложения. Он такой же тяжелый как руки. Мысли разбегаются, словно проносящиеся мимо автомобили. А концепция того, что Луи ему вставит, замедляет процессы в голове еще сильнее. Порождает еще больше жара.  
  
\- Лу, - тянет Гарри, легонько касаясь языком шеи Луи.  
  
Хватка того моментально усиливается.  
  
\- Что ж, очень жаль. У меня были планы на сегодня.  
  
Гарри только хнычет, снова кусаясь. Луи в ответ тянет за мочку его уха. Зубами.  
  
\- Ты такой сладкий, когда обкуренный, да?  
  
Сладкий. Гарри это нравится.  
  
\- Хорошо. Что за планы?  
  
Несколько мгновений Луи только тихонько мурлычет.  
  
\- Разложить тебя на этом диване. Забраться к тебе на колени и целовать тебя вкусно и долго, как ты любишь. Пока неплохо?  
  
Гарри только глупо улыбается, кивая ему в плечо.  
  
\- Что дальше?  
  
Ладонь Луи ползет выше и останавливается на груди Гарри, словно уже готовясь прижать его к спинке и украсть воздух из его легких.  
  
\- Чуть-чуть посидеть на твоем лице, пока моя эрекция не затвердеет как следует. Тебе же еще не доводилось делать мне римминг, верно? А ты знаешь, что?..  
  
\- _Ладно_ , нам пора, - неожиданно подает голос Найл, потому что он явно услышал либо слова Луи, либо не особенно тихий скулеж Гарри.  
  
Но даже эта помеха не способна прорваться сквозь туман в его голове, где царствует только яркое изображение восхитительной задницы Луи, опускающейся на его рот, накрывающей его, перекрывающей кислород. И в этот момент Гарри больше ничего не нужно.  
  
Ему кажется, что Найл и Зейн уходят, и, может быть, ему следует запомнить, что нужно будет извиниться перед ними позже, но Луи хватает двух секунд, чтобы сорвать с них одеяло и оседлать бедра Гарри. Все движения слишком быстрые, но это только заставляет разум Гарри набрать темп. Он на автомате обхватывает бедра Луи и просто в изумлении таращится на него. Сидящий на нем Луи выглядит _правильно_. Его сильные ноги согнуты, а руки вытянуты, прижимая Гарри к дивану. В выражении его лица есть нечто дьявольское: вызывающая ухмылка и оценивающие голубые глаза.  
  
Гарри не может дышать, ожидая обещанного поцелуя, но Луи не торопится наклоняться. Вместо этого он стягивает с себя толстовку через голову. Получается довольно медленно, либо потому что он дразнится, либо потому что все еще не до конца разобрался в том, как устроена одежда. И теперь Гарри не дышит совсем по иной причине. Вообще-то он уже привык к этому голому телу, мог бы нарисовать каждую руну с закрытыми глазами, но теперь торс Луи обвивает импровизированный бондаж, прижимающий крылья к спине.  
  
Это веревка Гарри из мягкого хлопка, которую он сам завязывал на Луи. Самыми простыми узлами, поскольку ему куда более привычны нейлоновые путы, и он был слишком смущен, чтобы продемонстрировать сразу все свои навыки. Смущен тем, что у него от возбуждения так тряслись пальцы, что было бессмысленно даже пытаться соорудить изысканный узел в форме алмаза в районе груди.  
  
Важно то, что эти простые узлы удерживают веревку, которая плотно прижимается к загорелой и гладкой коже, блестящий пурпурный цвет выделяется на рельефных мышцах. Они пошли на такой шаг по вполне прагматичным причинам, а не ради изысков, поэтому Гарри кажется, что пялиться, ощущая, как все тело покалывает от желания, крайне неуместно, но Луи вроде бы не осуждает его за это. Наоборот, позволяет любоваться собой, сидя на нем верхом и глубоко вдыхая, только чтобы продемонстрировать, как натягивается веревка, когда грудь расширяется.  
  
В благоговейной тишине Гарри чувствует, что не может больше выносить эту пытку. Он точно умрет, если в течении двух следующих секунд не дотронется до тела перед ним.  
  
\- Пожалуйста, - выдыхает он, и голос выдает, что он находится на грани, куда сильнее, чем должен бы. Наверное, это все трава. Или нечаянно получившийся бондаж. Или Луи.  
  
Ни один из них не прикасается к веревке, но она сама собой начинает распутываться, сползая с торса Луи. Природное происхождение делает ее подвластной его магии. Собственно, по этой причине они и не стали использовать более прочный нейлон. Но Гарри все равно почему-то чувствует себя обманутым. Это он должен был развязывать эти узлы, показывая Луи, как быстро может справиться и, может быть, производя на него впечатление. Или заставляя его испытывать гордость.  
  
Однако, Гарри быстро отвлекается от этих мыслей. Потому что как только веревка спадает на бедра Луи, его крылья расправляются во всем их трепещущем великолепии. Он довольно вздыхает. Не так тихо, чтобы уши Гарри упустили этот звук, но достаточно громко, чтобы подстегнуть желание. От одного вида того, как Луи запрокидывает голову назад, хлопая крыльями, хватает, чтобы пот с кожи Гарри, стекая, впитывался в обивку дивана. Скорее всего это шоу специально предназначено для того, чтобы сводить его с ума, но Гарри никак не может очнуться от этой картины. Потому что это не походит на облегчение, а скорее напоминает чистое удовольствие: крылья Луи со свистом рассекают воздух, веки опускаются, а рот приоткрывается.  
  
Неожиданно Гарри вспоминает, как Луи сравнивал свои крылья с яйцами, но вместо того, чтобы расхохотаться, выпаливает:  
  
\- Можно я их потрогаю?  
  
Луи только кивает, устаиваясь удобнее, и наклоняется ближе. Для этого он располагает свое колено между коленями Гарри, чтобы оседлать его ногу, а не бедра, и опирается руками на его грудь. То, как Луи держится за него, чтобы сохранить равновесие, должно причинять боль, но Гарри едва это чувствует. Потому что лицо Луи внезапно оказывается очень близко, и оно настолько прекрасное, словно светится изнутри. Вместо того, чтобы сесть ровнее, Гарри обнимает его за шею и притягивает к себе.  
  
Удивленный вздох Луи теряется между их губами. Поцелуй получается мокрым и слюнявым, куда более неловким по сравнению с идеальной версией, но чертовски заводит. Луи прикусывает его губы, - всего лишь легкие укусы, словно не может удержаться, - а когда Гарри стонет особенно громко, принимается трахать языком его рот. Губы Луи гладкие и горячие, и все тело Гарри будто в огне. Ему хочется быть еще ближе, хочется большего.  
  
Он проводит обеими ладонями вверх по спине Луи, пока бугорки на месте позвонков не сменяются чем-то шелковистым, и тогда он понимает, что гладит крылья. И все равно ему хочется большего. Совершенно не к месту он вспоминает, как они с Зейном смотрели передачу о животных (будучи настолько же укуренными), и там рассказывали про птиц, которые могут нырять в воду и плавать, чтобы ловить рыбу. У них были плотные перья с восковым и жировым слоем, покрытые каким-то порошком, что делало их водоотталкивающими. Нафига они это смотрели?  
  
\- Что? – отстраненно шепчет Луи в подбородок Гарри.  
  
\- Олухи***, - повторяет тот вслух, хихикая. – Так они назывались. Морские птицы.  
  
Луи хмурится, но потом закатывает глаза и возвращается к поцелуям. Просто сказочно. Гарри оживляется, когда их языки соприкасаются, и толкается навстречу Луи, у которого стоит так, что текут слюнки, хотя они еще даже не дошли до стадии, где он сидит на чьем-то лице. Гарри повторяет движение только для того, чтобы услышать еще один такой вздох. Его хватка на крыльях Луи становится крепче, и неожиданно он вспоминает, откуда взялись мысли о морских птицах олушах: эти крылья покрыты защитным слоем магии. Какая несправедливость.  
  
\- Пожалуйста, я хочу их потрогать.  
  
\- Ты трогаешь, - отзывается Луи, сильно прикусывая шею Гарри. У него ужасные привычки, когда дело доходит до прерываний.  
  
Гарри только коротко стонет.  
  
\- Но ты говорил, что нет. Ты говорил, что я никогда не прикасался к ним по-настоящему. Пожалуйста, только на секундочку, я просто… - Он поворачивает голову и потирается щекой о щетину Луи, шепча на ухо: - Хочу потрогать тебя везде.  
  
Луи задумчиво хмыкает, но Гарри замечает, как дрожат его руки. Он вот-вот сломается.  
  
\- Позволь мне, пожалуйста, позволь. Я хочу только прикоснуться к ним один раз.  
  
\- Черт, наверное, я очень обкуренный, - бормочет Луи.  
  
Гарри улыбается и в качестве поощрения потирается пахом о его член.  
  
\- Это значит «да»?  
  
Крылья сильно хлопают, заставляя Гарри разжать хватку, а потом Луи садится ровнее. Не желая лишний раз испытывать удачу, Гарри покорно запрокидывает руки за голову. Нет никаких молний, заклинаний или взрывов. Луи просто зажмуривается, сосредотачиваясь, потом происходит вспышка света, а дальше… ничего. Он выглядит точно так же, как раньше. Крылья все такие же синие и поблескивающие.  
  
\- Сработало? – интересуется Гарри, закусывая губу.  
  
Луи заторможено кивает.  
  
\- Думаю, да. Я чувствую воздух.  
  
Бицепсы Гарри сокращаются, и ему приходится дернуть за собственные волосы, чтобы не позволить нетерпеливым рукам потянуться без разрешения.  
  
\- Можно?  
  
Луи снова медленно наклоняется, опираясь одной рукой на грудь Гарри, а другой на диванную подушку за его головой.  
  
\- Осторожно, ага? – просит Луи.  
  
И Гарри никогда еще не видел его таким тихим. Обычно он всегда громкий и властный, уверенный, но прямо сейчас в его голосе звучит легкая робость.  
  
Гарри заправляет выбившийся локон ему за ухо и нежно целует в губы.  
  
\- Обещаю, я буду паинькой.  
  
Уголок рта Луи приподнимается в более привычной ухмылке.  
  
\- Ты - хороший мальчик, да?  
  
Возбуждение Гарри закипает с такой скоростью, что у него кружится голова. Очень осторожно и очень ласково он скользит пальцами вниз по шее Луи и вдоль верхней кромки левого крыла.  
  
\- О, _черт_ , - неожиданно громко стонет тот, а потом все его тело сотрясает волна дрожи. Гарри тут же в испуге отдергивает руки, но Луи сильно кусает его – почти слишком сильно, так что для Гарри в самый раз, - и выдыхает: - Продолжай.  
  
Задержав дыхание, Гарри легонько проводит подушечками пальцев по всей длине верхней кромки одного крыла, а потом другого. Тактильные ощущения настолько разительно отличаются от предыдущих, что он не может поверить, что никогда прежде не замечал защитный магический слой. Теперь крылья кажутся намного мягче. Упругие, но хрупкие. Возникает ощущение, что он может различить каждую чешуйку, каждое крохотное трепетание. Однако, вскоре он отвлекается на реакцию Луи.  
  
Луи уже не дрожит, его просто трясет на коленях Гарри. Каждый вздох – это стон, каждый стон – ругательство. Если Гарри был удивлен тем, насколько нерешительным Луи выглядел до, то он просто потрясен тем, как отчаянно звучит его голос теперь, каким ошеломленным он кажется. Он настолько переполнен ощущениями, что даже не пытается ласкать Гарри. Тем не менее тот возбужден так сильно, как не был рядом с Луи еще никогда.  
  
\- На что это похоже? – спрашивает Гарри так тихо, как только может, не рискуя отвлекать Луи от его переживаний.  
  
Но, кажется, его невозможно отвлечь. Он вслепую нащупывает ладонь Гарри, а потом изо всех сил сжимает ее, едва не грозя переломом.  
  
\- _Черт_ , это… _ох_ , Гарри, это чертовски…  
  
Боже, Гарри точно, черт побери, потеряет сознание, если Луи продолжит издавать такие звуки и будет так нетерпеливо двигаться, выгибая спину, словно Гарри задевает его самые потаенные струны. Луи никогда еще не выглядел таким… _человеческим_ , таким земным как сейчас, когда Гарри играет с самой нечеловеческой частью его тела. Гарри отказывается от идеи заставить его говорить, потому что понимает эти звуки лучше, чем слова, и буквально пропитывается стонами Луи, когда опускает на крыло всю ладонь, тонет в его вскриках, когда легонько царапает ногтями.  
  
Гарри так сосредотачивается на тяжелом дыхании Луи и на том, как изгибается его спина и неконтролируемо хлопают крылья, что практически не замечает остальных частей его тела, не говоря уже о своем собственном. До тех пор, пока Луи не подается вперед, утыкаясь лицом в подушку рядом с головой Гарри. _И вцепляется в нее зубами_. Гарри не может поверить, что это происходит на самом деле, сжимает ладонь Луи в своей и слегка поворачивает голову, чтобы чмокнуть его в ухо. Ответный стон Луи звучит приглушенно из-за подушки.  
  
И только тогда Гарри замечает самую пикантную деталь – Луи трется о его бедро так быстро и неистово, что с него сползают боксеры. Если бы он мог сейчас воспроизводить хоть какие-то слова, он бы обязательно спросил, но поскольку это нереально, ему остается только надеяться. Так что он приподнимает колено, обеспечивая трахающему его ногу Луи еще больше трения, и гладит обратную сторону крыла.  
  
Луи практически кричит, когда кончает, пачкая штаны, только от того, что объездил верхом его ногу. Гарри ничего не видит, но ему кажется, что он обнимает вулкан. Луи требуется вечность, чтобы прийти в себя, – целых две минуты, – но даже тогда он не перестает дрожать.  
  
\- Стоп, стоп, стоп, - требует Луи неровным голосом, и Гарри тут же отпускает крылья и даже вместо этого хватает его за задницу. Чтобы избежать соблазна.  
  
Луи лежит на Гарри мертвым весом, пришпиливая его к дивану, и тяжело дышит ему в шею. Это так мило и интимно, что несколько секунд Гарри даже сомневается, не примерещились ли ему последние пятнадцать минут. Но если нет, то, наверное, он был святым в прошлой жизни.  
  
\- Нгхм, - это все, на что способен Луи поначалу.  
  
Гарри многого достиг в свои двадцать лет. Больше, чем большинство людей. Но заставить Луи выглядеть _настолько_ вытраханным без настоящего секса – его достижение номер один.  
  
\- Тебе хорошо? – осторожно спрашивает Гарри, целуя лицо Луи везде, докуда может дотянуться.  
  
\- А тебе? – отвечает тот вопросом на вопрос. Его голос звучит сонно, что одновременно очаровательно и сексуально. – Я чувствую, как ты пытаешься просверлить дыру у меня в животе.  
  
Гарри краснеет, хотя ему совершенно нечего стыдиться. Любой был бы возбужден после того, через что он прошел. Но ему все равно нужно что-нибудь ответить.  
  
\- Прости, ты просто… издавал такие звуки, господи. - Его бедра непроизвольно дергаются вверх.  
  
Луи целует его в губы, а потом потягивается и снова устраивается на его коленях, садясь ровнее. Гарри мгновенно замерзает, успев уже привыкнуть к распластавшемуся на нем извивающемуся телу. Однако, озноб проходит от развернувшегося перед ним зрелища. Спереди на штанах Луи, – которые на самом деле принадлежат Гарри, - красуется мокрое пятно, вся его кожа покрыта румянцем и блестит от пота, а губы красные и искусанные. А выражение лица – воплощение _блаженства_. И это все - _дело рук Гарри_.  
  
\- Боже.  
  
Очень маленькая его часть хочет подождать и посмотреть, что планирует делать Луи, собирается ли позаботиться о нем, но остальные девяносто восемь процентов слишком возбуждены для этого. Руки Гарри взлетают к бедрам Луи и приподнимают его, чтобы стянуть вниз боксеры и освободить твердый до боли и истекающий смазкой член. Но прежде, чем Гарри успевает взять его в руку и сделать те самые последние пару движений, которых ему не хватает, чтобы кончить, тыльная сторона его кисти задевает пах Луи и…  
  
_Человеческие соски более чувствительны, руки - менее чувствительны, у вас нет крыльев, и вы можете получить только один оргазм за раз._  
  
Точно. Гарри стаскивает с Луи штаны до самых лодыжек, а потом усаживает его обратно к себе на колени. Тот не сопротивляется, а когда Гарри поднимает взгляд к его лицу, то видит, что его по большей части забавляют эти маневры и ему любопытно узнать, в чем заключается их конечная цель. Но когда Гарри размазывает по ладони его сперму, а потом крепко обхватывает оба члена, Луи перестает выглядеть таким умиленным.  
  
Он хватается одной рукой за спинку дивана, а второй – за колено Гарри за своей спиной, прикрывает глаза и откидывает голову назад от удовольствия. Твердый и влажный член Луи прижимается к члену Гарри, создавая идеальное трение, когда он начинает энергично дрочить. Каждое движение сопровождается мокрыми звуками, которые способны свести Гарри с ума еще до того, как он кончит.  
  
Но, что удивительно, первым кончает Луи, едва продержавшись до третьей минуты. И он не шутил о множественных оргазмах. Его крылья трепещут, тело плавно раскачивается, а бедра вздрагивают, пока он трахает кулак Гарри. Но до точки Гарри доводит вовсе не эта ошеломительная сцена и не протяжные стоны удовольствия Луи. А ощущение горячей спермы, покрывающей его руку и живот. И _член_.  
  
Он испытывает головокружение, когда кончает, будто у него самого тоже выросли крылья, которые вот-вот поднимут его в воздух. На нем очень много спермы, а когда его веки опускаются, он видит только потрясенное лицо Луи в тот момент, когда впервые коснулся этих крыльев. Луи в буквальном смысле слова опустил все свои щиты ради него.  
  
\- Обнимашки, - слабым голосом просит Гарри.  
  
Он чувствует, как Луи оставляет поцелуй на его щеке.  
  
\- Я не могу прямо сейчас, любимый. Мне нужно дать крыльям исцелиться, прежде чем возвращать магическую защиту.  
  
Гарри в ту же секунду распахивает глаза. Если за последние две минуты его сердце и ухитрилось замедлить темп, то теперь пульс снова учащается.  
  
\- Я тебя поранил? Малыш, мне очень, _очень_ жаль, я не хотел…  
  
\- Шшш, - шикает на него Луи, целуя еще раз для ровного счета. – Все хорошо, это не займет много времени. Ты подарил мне невероятные ощущения, Хаз.  
  
Гарри приходится прикрыть расползающиеся в улыбке губы рукой, и он слишком поздно понимает, что она все еще вымазана спермой. Что ж. Раз ладонь уже оказалась прямо у него перед носом… Он засовывает пальцы в рот и обсасывает их, задаваясь вопросом, как его угораздило обзавестись партнером, сперма которого напоминает на вкус маракуйю? Луи издает измученный стон и сползает с него. Колени Гарри тут же испытывают облегчение, но сердце тоскливо сжимается.  
  
\- Эй, не дуйся. Просто сядь ровно, чтобы я смог тебя обнять.  
  
Ох. Приободренный Гарри садится так стремительно, что хлопается обратно на спину, после чего медленно переползает по дивану в новое положение, опираясь на спинку вместо того, чтобы лежать вдоль нее. Луи несколькими пинками избавляется от штанов и снова забирается к нему на колени, осторожно укладывая его руки вокруг своих бедер на безопасном расстоянии от крыльев, а потом зарывается лицом ему в шею и обнимает его за плечи. Гарри просто тает, ощущая каждую точку соприкосновения их тел.  
  
\- Спасибо.  
  
\- Все хорошо. Я уже привык тебя обнимать.  
  
Гарри стискивает задницу Луи.  
  
\- Я имел в виду то, что было перед этим. Спасибо за то, что ты согласился.  
  
\- Ммм. Это был интересный эксперимент.  
  
Голос Луи звучит устало. И Гарри хочется, чтобы они так и уснули в обнимку, Луи на его коленях, но… секундочку.  
  
\- Ты никогда раньше такого не делал?  
  
Луи издает фыркающий смешок.  
  
\- Разумеется, нет. С какой стати одна фея будет просить другую расколдовать крылья?  
  
Гарри мог бы обидеться на этот насмешливый тон, если бы не скрывающийся за ним смысл, который он пытается осознать.  
  
\- То есть ты раньше ничего подобного не испытывал?  
  
\- Я думал, это очевидно, - замечает Луи. Теперь его голос звучит куда менее дерзко, скорее напоминая нечто среднее между намеренно-скромным и смущенно-вызывающим тоном. – Я же кончил только от того, что терся об тебя, разве нет?  
  
\- Да, - отзывается чертовски довольный собой Гарри, хотя от него никаких комментариев не требуется. – Ты кончил _дважды_.  
  
Луи прищелкивает языком и сильнее стискивает его коленями.  
  
\- Не думай, что в следующий раз будет так же легко. И нацеливайся сразу на три, не оскорбляй меня.  
  
Намного позже, уже пересмотрев по второму кругу «Русалочку», они снова обнимаются на диване. У Гарри закрыты глаза, и он уже готов отбыть в страну снов, но никак не может этого сделать, когда Луи вот так перебирает пальцами его волосы и ласково целует в ухо. Поэтому он решает, что этот момент отлично подходит для того, чтобы порефлексировать на тему нового чувства в груди, похожего на зарождающееся там пылающее солнце.  
  
Из-за идиотской гордости ему приходится прикусить губу, чтобы подавить широкую улыбку. Он – первый человек, коснувшийся крыльев Луи. Более того, он – первый человек, которому Луи это _позволил_. Гарри хочется открыть больше общих «первых раз», хочется посвятить все свое время только этому. Он сворачивается клубочком в объятиях Луи, и ему кажется, что в этом мгновении заключается весь его мир.  
  
Но это не так. Всего лишь несколько часов назад он пришел к выводу, что ему необходимо нечто большее. Луи _сам_ помог ему это понять. Неожиданно на Гарри накатывает тяжесть. Прямо сейчас он бы не променял эту секунду ни на что другое, и Луи кажется реальнее, чем все остальное, но… Луи скоро вернется в лес, а Зейн останется и будет рассказывать о звукозаписывающих лейблах. И завтра эта параллельная вселенная рассыплется. Однако, влюбленность никуда не уйдет.  
  
Так что вопрос заключается лишь в том, смогут ли их миры когда-нибудь слиться в один? Гарри знал об этом с того самого момента, как понял, что хочет построить отношения с Луи, но теперь, когда он получил подтверждение того, что Луи может переступить разделяющую их измерения черту, ему кажется, что он готов услышать ответ.

 

*  
  
  
\- Это займет целую вечность, - предупреждает Луи, похрустывая костяшками пальцев.  
  
Гарри пожимает плечами, пытаясь выглядеть безразличным, хотя в голове у него все гудит. « _Веди себя спокойно, веди себя спокойно, не грохнись с дерева и не выдавай своего напряжения_ ».  
  
\- Не торопись. Они не такие уж длинные.  
  
\- Я знаю, но мне хочется, чтобы получилось красиво, - отвечает Луи. Гарри все еще уверен, что это какая-то уловка: Луи не мог просто так безо всякой причины согласиться заплетать ему волосы. Либо это шутка, либо Луи верит, что все люди плетут друг другу косы, либо он просто любит мягкие волосы Гарри… или даже самого Гарри. И лучше бы так оно и было, хоть немного. Хотя бы ради того разговора, который вот-вот состоится между ними.  
  
Но все планы улетучиваются из сознания Гарри, как только пальцы Луи начинают скользить по его волосам и ласково почесывать кожу головы от макушки до шеи, распутывая попадающиеся по пути узелки.  
  
\- Осторожно, - предупреждает Луи, внезапно оказываясь намного ближе к его уху, чем раньше. Дело в том, что Гарри начинает покачиваться, но, когда он чувствует губы Луи на своем теле, это приводит только к тому, что он окончательно теряет равновесие.  
  
И такая ситуация вроде как опасна, потому что он сидит на ветке в десяти футах над землей. Хотя, Луи все равно его поймает. И, может быть, еще немного подергает за волосы. Или даже потаскает его за них за собой. Гарри издает грудное рычание и наклоняется назад, вынуждая Луи еще сильнее стиснуть его кудри, чтобы заставить сесть ровнее.  
  
Ему хочется пожаловаться на то, что после уютной недели, на протяжении которой Луи приходил к нему домой и почти всегда оставался на ночь, они опять лазают по деревьям, но он знает, что это прозвучало бы эгоистично. Дом Луи здесь, и Гарри предпочитает быть в нем желанным гостем.  
  
\- Пока неплохо, - замечает Луи, приподнимая косичку, чтобы чмокнуть его шею. Гарри издает довольное мычание. Ему кажется, что все его внимание сосредоточено на ловких пальцах Луи, перебирающих его кудряшки. – Как у той принцессы с длинными волосами, да?  
  
Гарри улыбается. Значит, Луи помнит те образовательные марафоны по кинофильмам даже несмотря на то, что Гарри изо всех сил старался его отвлечь.  
  
\- Рапунцель.  
  
\- Неважно, - мурлычет Луи, оставляя еще один поцелуй и натягивая косу, чтобы кожа слегка заныла. – Хочешь, я вплету цветы? Сделаю из тебя прелестную принцессу?  
  
Гарри окатывает волной тепла, и ему приходится закусить губу, чтобы скрыть улыбку. Наверное, пришло время начать Тот Самый Разговор.  
  
\- Конечно. Но, вообще-то, я, эм, хотел тебе кое-что сказать.  
  
\- Говори, - приглушенно бормочет Луи ему в шею, продолжая череду нежных поцелуев. Это напоминает тот заплыв в пруду и удивление, которое он испытал, ощутив на себе губы Луи и - что куда более важно – совсем не платонические чувства по отношению к своему лучшему другу фее.  
  
Гарри сглатывает. И проявляя просто нечеловеческую силу воли, сбрасывает с себя руки Луи и разворачивается к нему лицом. Кажется, Луи все еще критично изучает свою работу, поэтому Гарри поворачивает голову как можно медленнее. И, нет, он совершенно точно не прячет глаза.  
  
\- Итак… ты помнишь, что я рассказывал тебе о своей карьере? – Луи только кивает. – Что ж, наверное, я обдумал все это более серьезно. И, поскольку скоро понедельник, я решил, что мне нужно будет съездить в город на несколько дней и пообщаться с разными людьми из бизнеса? Ну, из музыкального бизнеса. По поводу бизнеса. Чтобы специалисты в этой области помогли мне понять, каким должен быть мой следующий шаг. Короче, именно это имел в виду Зейн, когда говорил, что организовал для меня встречи. Эм.  
  
В его голове намек выглядел достаточно прозрачно. И Гарри даже немного обидно, что Луи только растерянно вытаращивается на него вместо того, чтобы немедленно ответить: « _Превосходно, когда выезжаем?_ »  
  
На самом же деле Луи заявляет:  
  
\- Это замечательно! Ты хочешь, чтобы я… - _Да!_ \- …наложил на тебя чары удачи?  
  
\- Что?  
  
Тело Гарри застывает вместе с приличной частью его мозга. Это было… неожиданно.  
  
У него появляется предчувствие – очень нехорошее предчувствие, - что, если разговор так скоро свернул не на ту дорожку, то к концу из воспоминаний о Луи у него останется только косичка. И он знает, что сидит сейчас с приоткрытым ртом как полный кретин, поэтому выпаливает:  
  
\- Конечно, нет, это же непрофессионально и неэтично. Наверное. То есть я никогда не слышал, чтобы это было запрещено, потому что такое случалось только в книжках про Гарри Поттера. Хотя, что я вообще об этом знаю? Может быть, сделки с дьяволом тоже реальны. Или джинны, ну, такие…  
  
Его голос сходит на нет, когда Луи проводит пальцами по его щеке и ласково касается подбородка.  
  
\- Ты любишь нести чушь, верно?  
  
Гарри скатывается все ниже и ниже, невнятное бормотание было первым симптомом. Но он этого не замечает, пока слова Луи не пробуждают в нем новую волну подозрений.  
  
\- Подожди, ты можешь накладывать заклинания удачи? А любовные чары?  
  
Сорвавшаяся с языка фраза звучит совершенно нелепо и абсолютно неуместно, но если Луи не соглашается даже поехать в Лондон на пару дней, то как он может согласиться разделить с Гарри целую жизнь? Но раз уж Гарри не в состоянии принять эту вероятность, он начинает паниковать по иному поводу.  
  
Проблема заключается в том, что Луи не отмахивается со смехом, не разоблачает явный блеф и не целует Гарри. С его лица на мгновение пропадают все эмоции, а крылья складываются.  
  
\- Ну, наверное. Но я никогда раньше этого не делал. Хочешь, чтобы я попробовал?  
  
Гарри уверен, что пожалеет об этом. Но банка с червями уже открыта. Поэтому он выпаливает:  
  
\- Конечно, нет, но откуда мне знать, что ты не наложил на меня что-нибудь?  
  
Луи тут же ощетинивается.  
  
\- Потому что я этого не делал! И мне все равно не нужны никакие заклинания, ты и так уже увяз слишком глубоко.  
  
И это чистой воды правда. Стопроцентная и неопровержимая. Гарри влюблен по самые уши с того момента, когда они плавали в пруду неподалеку отсюда и Луи ухитрился уничтожить все его проблемы одной только улыбкой и легким прикосновением.  
  
Но больше всего Гарри возмущает то, с какой _легкостью_ Луи это произносит. Кто знает, как давно ему известно об этих чувствах? Может быть, он просто не посчитал их чем-то важным? Кто знает, каким Луи видит его с этим хрупким человеческим сердцем, которое только и ждет того, чтобы кто-нибудь пришел и забрал его? Могут ли феи вообще влюбляться?  
  
Гарри неосознанно отодвигается назад, у него разбегаются мысли. Он уверен, что Луи к нему не безразличен и даже любит его. Он сам так сказал и показывал самыми разнообразными способами на протяжении всей последней недели. Гарри не станет убеждать себя в том, что это было всего лишь самовнушением и чувства не были взаимными только потому, что они не обсудили их. Он не выдумал то, как Луи очаровал всех его друзей, и ему не померещилось то, как Луи целовал его шею и называл своим любимым человеком.  
  
Но это все не меняет того, что Луи даже не заикнулся о том, что хотел бы принять участие в поездке. Или в любых других планах Гарри на будущее. И не меняет того факта, что Луи просто мимоходом заметил, как безумно Гарри влюблен в него, но не озаботился необходимостью ответить тем же.  
  
И Гарри ненавидит эту ситуацию. Ненавидит, что даже спустя столько времени ему все еще кажется, будто Луи в любой момент может ускользнуть как вода сквозь пальцы. Может с такой же легкостью трансформироваться в выцветающий фрагмент его воображения. И через пять лет Гарри осознает, что вся история с феями была всего лишь продуктом нервного срыва поп-звезды, случившегося на фоне кризиса четверти жизни. Все равно вероятность того, что Луи реален, была ничтожна мала с самого начала. А уж вероятность того, что он может быть влюблен в Гарри, просто нулевая.  
  
\- Хазза, - громко окликает Луи, явно ощущая, что Гарри расстроен. – Взгляни на это. – Он протягивает руку и прикасается к руне Стабильности - якорю на запястье Гарри, - вызывая знакомое теплое покалывание. – Я никогда и ничего с тобой не делал без твоей просьбы. Я бы ни за что не стал так тобой манипулировать.  
  
Но это вовсе не та причина, по которой Гарри так огорчен. На какой-то крошечный, мимолетный момент ему самому хочется иметь возможность манипулировать Луи, как-нибудь воздействовать на него, заставить любить себя достаточно сильно. Достаточно для того, чтобы их отношения не закончились, когда Гарри навсегда покинет этот лес. Чтобы их миры нашли точку соприкосновения. И тут же жалеет об этом порыве, но страх никуда не девается. Просто, может быть, Луи любит его недостаточно сильно для того, чтобы они смогли построить совместную жизнь, и Гарри становится жутко от того, насколько сильны его собственные чувства.  
  
Луи сам так сказал. Гарри увяз _слишком_ глубоко.  
  
А Луи… у Луи есть крылья. Великолепные большие синие крылья, идущие в комплекте с пронзительно-голубыми глазами, волшебным лесом и магическими татуировками, которые все еще извиваются у Гарри под кожей. И время для него течет иначе. Наверное, он даже не заметит, если Гарри однажды просто уедет.  
  
Спустя целую вечность, проведенную за игрой в гляделки, Гарри сглатывает и отвечает:  
  
\- Я знаю, что не стал бы.  
  
Потому что Гарри смелый, но не обделен чувством самосохранения. Теперь, когда Луи все делает правильно, но не произносит самого главного, Гарри просто не может поднять щекотливую тему. Не может показать, насколько глубоко его затянуло.  
  
За эти последние несколько месяцев Гарри хорошо научился прятаться. Луи сам помог ему отточить навыки.  
  
Гарри сползает с дерева.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Они должны были выехать час назад. Гарри должен был уже осознать, что Луи все равно не так уж много для него значит, что будущее намного важнее настоящего, что он может двигаться дальше и что он сам определяет серьезность своей привязанности.  
  
Проблема только в том, что они так и не выехали, потому что Гарри не смог заставить себя выйти из дома, а теперь он уже определенно слишком пьян, чтобы садиться за руль. Он ощущает успокаивающее присутствие Зейна, который молча пьет рядом с ним, ожидая, когда Гарри будет готов поделиться своими мыслями. Для этого требуется две кружки пива и три стопки.  
  
\- Дело в том… - наконец начинает он. - Дело в том, что я подозревал, что это будет тяжело, но не думал, что _настолько_.  
  
Зейн хватается за эту возможность. Он буквально забрасывает ноги Гарри на колени и интересуется:  
  
\- Что случилось с Луи?  
  
Конечно же, он в курсе. Как будто у Гарри могут быть какие-то иные причины для нытья.  
  
\- Ему на меня наплевать.  
  
\- Друг, это неправда, - мгновенно отзывается Зейн. Это могло бы показаться подозрительным, но он всегда был очень проницательным. Именно поэтому Гарри и выбрал Зейна, оставив Найла в соседней комнате. Найла, который бы моментально принял его сторону и позволил бы ему нажираться дальше.  
  
А может быть, Гарри все еще хочет, чтобы его переубедили.  
  
\- Да, не правда. Но он в меня не влюблен.  
  
\- Это… - Зейн замолкает, потирая подбородок. – Ты можешь рассказать мне, что случилось?  
  
Гарри прижимается к нему.  
  
\- Не пойми меня неправильно, ладно? Но я вроде как хотел, чтобы Луи поехал со мной в Лондон.  
  
Зейн фыркает.  
  
\- Да, я догадался.  
  
\- Ну, а он не поехал!  
  
Зейн отхлебывает точно рассчитанный глоток из кружки.  
  
\- Он просто отказался, когда ты его спросил? Или как-то объяснил?  
  
Гарри пытается вспомнить, но это оказывается сложнее, чем он ожидал.  
  
\- Он просто… даже не затронул эту тему. – Гарри слышит рассудительный ответ Зейна еще до того, как тот успевает открыть рот, поэтому быстро добавляет: - Я знаю: « _Тогда откуда ты это знаешь_ ». Я просто знаю, ясно? Ты не понимаешь.  
  
\- Понимаю, - с очаровательным вздохом произносит Зейн.  
  
Но Гарри очень в этом сомневается.  
  
\- Нет, не понимаешь. Он весь такой… неземной. Далеко за пределами моей лиги. Он в своей собственной лиге. И совершенно логично, что он… что он никогда…  
  
Мягкая ладонь Зейна обхватывает его руку, заставляя затихнуть.  
  
\- Хаз, я _понимаю_.  
  
Нечто тяжелое в его тоне заставляет Гарри слегка протрезветь. Достаточно для того, чтобы переспросить:  
  
\- Что?  
  
\- Я знаю. – Зейн оглядывается по сторонам, убеждаясь, что в комнате нет лишних ушей. – Про него.  
  
Гарри хлопает глазами. Это… _что?_  
  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду?  
  
\- Я знаю, что он не человек. Об этом невежливо спрашивать, но я думаю, что он пикси?  
  
Взгляд Зейна очень проникновенный, рука очень холодная, а голос высокий как никогда, но _то, что он говорит, не имеет никакого смысла_. Гарри не знает, как реагировать, – любой его ответ может быть принят за подтверждение, а он не в праве выдавать тайну Луи, и не имеет никакого значения, что там по мнению Зейна ему известно. Он знает.  
  
\- Я понятия не имею, о чем ты говоришь.  
  
Уголки рта Зейна приподнимаются в улыбке.  
  
\- Я знаю, что ты в курсе о его сущности, ты же не идиот. Хотя сейчас ведешь себя очень похоже, - поправляется он и улыбается еще шире, когда Гарри надувает губы. – Ты правда ведешь себя по-идиотски, если знаешь, что он – пикси, но не понимаешь, насколько сильно он привязан к тебе.  
  
\- Я знаю, что он привязан ко мне, просто он может не любить меня так, как я люблю его.  
  
Он разговаривает об этом не с тем человеком. Зейн с каждой минутой становится все загадочнее и подозрительнее, из-за чего тоска Гарри по Луи только усиливается. Но Луи здесь нет, а Гарри пьян, и Зейн прямо под боком.  
  
\- Конечно, он не любит тебя так же, как ты его, - замечает Зейн как само собой разумеющееся.  
  
Гарри нахмуривается.  
  
\- Я думал, что ты пытаешься меня приободрить.  
  
Зейн довольно болезненно подталкивает его коленом.  
  
\- Я хотел сказать, что он не любит тебя так же, как ты его, потому что он переживает все эмоции по-другому. Он же _принадлежит к другому виду_.  
  
Это не приносит никакого утешения.  
  
\- Фея, а не пикси, - ворчит Гарри. – И ты говоришь так, словно это какая-то зоофилия.  
  
\- Так ты все же знаешь, - издает победный возглас Зейн, взлохмачивая шевелюру Гарри.  
  
Тот шлепает его по руке.  
  
\- Откуда _ты_ знаешь? Он тебе сказал?  
  
По каким-то иррациональным причинам эта мысль причиняет легкую боль. Луи никогда не осторожничал со своей фейской сущностью, но это скорее являлось следствием того, что, когда он впервые встретил с Гарри, его крылья были выставлены на всеобщее обозрение. Хотя Гарри казалось, что это был некий жест доверия со стороны Луи. Но, видимо, он ошибся, раз Луи успел показать свои крылья всем присутствующим на той вечеринке людям.  
  
\- Нет, - отзывается Зейн. Что ж, уже лучше. Но когда он не предоставляет дальнейших пояснений, Гарри щипает его за ногу так сильно, что заставляет поморщиться. – Ты действительно хочешь узнать?  
  
Гарри немного отстраняется, чтобы получить наилучший обзор. Поначалу он собирается просто выслушать ответ, но потом как следует, не торопясь, изучает лицо Зейна впервые с того момента, когда два года назад понял, что тот слишком заинтересован Найлом и у него самого тут не может быть ни единого шанса на секс. Взгляд обрамленных длинными ресницами глаз Зейна всегда был таким глубоким и проницательным.  
  
Гарри заглядывает в них, и его желудок совершает кувырок. Теперь он видит это. Как он мог _не замечать_ раньше?  
  
\- Ты тоже принадлежишь к другому виду.  
  
Зейн кивает, будто бы испытывает гордость оттого, что Гарри догадался.  
  
\- Верно.  
  
У Гарри в голове вертится примерно два миллиона вопросов, ни один из которых – он уверен – не является приемлемым, поэтому он нависает над кофейным столиком и выпивает еще две стопки подряд. Алкоголь моментально ударяет в мозг, сначала вызывая дезориентацию, а потом возвращая приятную дымку. Гарри оборачивается и видит двух Зейнов. Может быть, в этом и заключаются его магические способности? Гарри торопливо моргает, и… нет, Зейн все же только один. Что ж, наверное, это уже не просто дымка.  
  
\- Ты сказал, что об этом невежливо спрашивать? Кто… кто к какому виду принадлежит?  
  
Зейн толкает Гарри обратно на диван, останавливая вращение комнаты вокруг них.  
  
\- И это тоже верно. Может быть, я скажу тебе завтра, если ты сможешь вспомнить наш разговор.  
  
Звучит справедливо. Тогда остается всего один миллион вопросов.  
  
\- Найл знает?  
  
\- Конечно.  
  
И Гарри не представляет, стоит ли ему порадоваться тому, что Зейн не скрывает эту информацию от Найла, или оскорбиться, потому что Найл хранит от него секреты. Подождите секундочку…  
  
\- Но Найл же человек, да?  
  
Зейн фыркает.  
  
\- Самый человеческий человек в мире. Не переживай из-за этого, ладно? Я рассказал тебе только для того, чтобы ты поверил мне, когда я говорю, что не просто так вслепую защищаю Луи. Я _понимаю_.  
  
Точно. Луи. Гарри умудрился почти забыть об этой проблеме.  
  
\- Знаю, знаю, он принадлежит к другому виду, поэтому не может любить меня.  
  
\- Я не это имел в виду, - твердо произносит Зейн, в глазах которого неожиданно зарождается шторм. Пальцы Гарри стискивают подушку. Он не может поверить, что не замечал этого раньше. Может быть, Зейн является вампиром или какой-нибудь другой нечистью? Это было бы круто.  
  
Но почему _сам Луи_ не сказал ему об этом? Почему Луи ничего ему не рассказывает?  
  
\- Даже если тебе известно о том, что Луи не человек, ты не можешь знать, что он ко мне чувствует.  
  
\- А вот тут ты не прав. То есть, ты упускаешь из виду один огромный и весьма очевидный намек.  
  
У Гарри отпадает челюсть. Если Луи подробно описал свои чувства Зейну, при этом не сказав о них ни слова Гарри, он _прибьет эту фейскую заразу_ веткой того самого чертового дерева, которое до сих пор растет в его спальне.  
  
А потом Зейн просто протягивает руку и гладит его член.  
  
Но самое поразительное случается секундой позже, когда руку, ключицы и ребра Гарри пронзает резкая боль. Он вскрикивает и вскакивает на ноги, стаскивая с себя футболку, будто она охвачена огнем, потому что ощущения такие, словно после того, как боль стихает, кожа продолжает пылать. И вскрикивает снова, когда опускает взгляд вниз и видит, что каждая руна на его теле светится, переливаясь всеми оттенками красного и желтого.  
  
\- Какого хрена ты сделал?  
  
\- Это не моя магия, друг. Его магия тебя любит.  
  
И неожиданно Гарри вспоминает, как Луи сказал, что его магия начала вести себя агрессивно. И теперь Гарри выглядит точно ходячий щит: «Не влезай – убьет»! И думает про себя: « _Вот скотина_ ».

 

*  
  
Луи даже нет на поляне, когда Гарри добирается до нее. Поэтому у него остается только один вариант:  
  
\- _Cause if you want to love me, you gotta gotta gotta gotta got to love me harder. And if you really need me, you gotta gotta gotta gotta got to love me harder, I'll…*(4)_  
  
Наконец откуда-то доносится шипение и испуганное: « _Хазза?_ », - и Гарри замечает проблеск синего в темноте. Под светом звезд эти крылья выглядят еще прекраснее. Вот ведь зараза.  
  
\- _Tell me something I need to know!*(4)_  
  
В конце концов Луи приземляется перед Гарри и тут же зажимает ему рот, прекращая пение.  
  
\- Гарри, какого черта ты здесь делаешь посреди ночи?  
  
Тот уклоняется от ладони Луи, но поскольку в голове у него все плывет, спотыкается, едва не оказываясь на земле, и отвечает:  
  
\- Прости, я тебя разбудил?  
  
Эта фраза должна была прозвучать грубо, но каким-то невероятным образом все равно выходит вежливой. К черту его, честное слово.  
  
\- Конечно, нет, просто это опасно, - поясняет все еще встревоженный Луи, а потом прикрывает глаза. И за секунду вся поляна заливается светом точно в полдень. Абсолютно потрясенный Гарри поднимает голову и обнаруживает сотни светлячков и флуоресцирующих растений, которых раньше здесь не было и быть не могло. Все это странно и красиво. И не очень подходит в качестве фоновой декорации для скандала, но Гарри не собирается останавливаться. – Ты пьян?  
  
Как будто это сейчас имеет какое-то значение… Гарри раскидывает руки в стороны.  
  
\- Посмотри, что ты со мной сделал!*(5)  
  
Луи открывает и снова закрывает рот.  
  
\- Это еще одна песня?  
  
Гарри со злостью тыкает в птичью клетку на ребрах, но она уже вернула себе свой обычный черный цвет. А боль осталась только раздражающим воспоминанием.  
  
\- Твои руны пытаются меня убить.  
  
\- Что? – Луи тут же подскакивает к нему и проводит пальцами по его руке, порождая армию мурашек. На этот раз волшебные татуировки не горят, а только приятно покалывают, радуясь прикосновениям создателя. Гарри хочет отшатнуться, но не может. _Он_ тоже рад этим прикосновениям. – Что случилось?  
  
\- Они начали болеть и светиться яркими цветами, - жалуется Гарри.  
  
\- Ох, малыш. – Поглаживания Луи становятся более нежными и менее целенаправленными. Гарри хочется просто растаять под этими ласками, но он не может. – Я не знаю, почему они так сделали.  
  
Зато Гарри знает. По крайней мере, догадывается из контекста.  
  
\- Они приказывали другим парням отвалить.  
  
Лицо Луи застывает в мгновение ока, а пальцы крепко сжимаются на его предплечье.  
  
\- Каким другим парням?  
  
Гарри хочется, чтобы его наполнила былая досада. Хочется снова почувствовать то отчаяние, с которым он пытался объяснить ситуацию Зейну. Но когда он смотрит в голубые глаза Луи с такого близкого расстояния и знает, каково это – быть еще ближе, он абсолютно беспомощен.  
  
\- Какая разница? Кто дал тебе право накладывать на меня свою собственническую магию?  
  
Луи стискивает челюсти и чопорным движением опускает руки по швам. Гарри тут же окатывает холодом, и он представляет, как руны карают его своим негодованием за то, что он оттолкнул их хозяина.  
  
\- Я не собирался накладывать на тебя _собственническую магию_. Я же говорил, что никогда не рисовал их никому, кроме себя. Я не знал, что они могут привязать тебя ко мне.  
  
_Привязать_. Если бы не последние сорок восемь часов, Гарри был бы счастлив перспективе быть привязанным к Луи.  
  
\- Зейн знал, - замечает он.  
  
Луи пытается, - Гарри это видит, - но не может сдержать порожденную яростью трясучку.  
  
\- Зейну нужно было приказать отвалить?  
  
Гарри закатывает глаза. Ради всего святого, Зейн же только хотел им помочь.  
  
\- Нет, он просто пытался кое-что продемонстрировать. И, кстати, если бы он сам не был в тайне магическим созданием, мне было бы непросто объяснить святящиеся татуировки.  
  
\- Если бы он не был магическим созданием, он бы не увидел, что они светятся, - парирует Луи.  
  
\- Значит, если бы ко мне прикасался Найл, то все было бы просто потрясающе? – шипит Гарри.  
  
Пальцы Луи непроизвольно стискиваются в кулаки. Это почти сексуально.  
  
\- Они не предназначались для того, чтобы отваживать других _парней_ от твоего _тела_ , понимаешь? Они должны были заклеймить тебя, чтобы другие магические виды не вздумали лезть к тебе, когда ты в Лондоне или когда шляешься по лесам посреди ночи, вопя во всю глотку, как полный _идиот_.  
  
Где-то к середине монолога Луи теряет запал, будто осознает, насколько безумно это звучит. Словно ему становится стыдно за свою магию, а вовсе не за поведение Гарри. Но все, что у того получается произнести:  
  
\- Ты меня _заклеймил_?  
  
Крылья Луи безжизненно повисают, и он проводит рукой по лицу.  
  
\- В первый раз я не знал, что так получится. А потом я просто подумал, что это не сработает, потому что мы не проводили ритуал. Черт побери, ты сам меня попросил, ясно?  
  
Но разум Гарри попросту заклинивает.  
  
\- Ты меня заклеймил.  
  
\- Я могу… - Луи отводит взгляд. – Я могу попытаться отозвать чары, вытянуть магию обратно.  
  
Гарри неосознанным движением обводит контуры пятиконечной звезды. Из всего вопиющего дерьма, которое сегодня вылил на него Луи, это – явный победитель.  
  
\- Не надо. Я… - И поскольку Луи все еще таращится куда-то в сторону, Гарри делает шаг, чтобы снова оказаться перед его лицом и поймать его взгляд. – Заклейменный, привязанный или как там еще – неважно. Я _хочу_ быть твоим.  
  
Глаза Луи расширяются.  
  
\- Тогда почему ты психуешь из-за этого? Ты уже мой.  
  
Ну, конечно, черт бы его побрал. « _Ты уже мой_ », « _ты и так уже увяз слишком глубоко_ ». Гарри без предупреждения шлепает Луи по плечу.  
  
\- Мне нужно, чтобы ты тоже был моим.  
  
А дальше происходит самое возмутительное. Луи ловит его руку, прижимает к своей груди и произносит:  
  
\- Я уже твой. _Почему_ ты психуешь из-за этого?  
  
У Гарри начинает дрожать нижняя губа. Все идет совсем не так, как он ожидал. Он делает глубокий, неровный вдох и наконец спрашивает:  
  
\- Тогда почему ты не мой парень?  
  
Луи даже не приходится задумываться. Словно Гарри ничуть его не ошарашил.  
  
\- Я не парень, Гарри. Я твой партнер.  
  
У Гарри перехватывает дыхание, и, наверное, это заметно. Вся горячность перебранки куда-то испаряется. Зейн был прав.  
  
\- Ты же не имеешь в виду « _друг_ », верно?  
  
Луи пожимает плечами. Возможно, это всего лишь игра теней, а может быть, он действительно краснеет. Партнер. Как в дикой природе. Как у волков. Как супруги. Гарри кажется, что его сердце может взорваться.  
  
\- Но почему ты мне не сказал?  
  
\- Я говорил?.. – Луи выглядит неподдельно растерянным. И Гарри хочется провалиться сквозь землю. – Я все время говорю, что люблю тебя.  
  
Гарри просто не может поверить, что воспринимал все настолько неправильно.  
  
\- Но не _влюблен_.  
  
\- А есть разница?  
  
Он просто не может в это поверить. Ему нужно удостовериться.  
  
\- Да, это… - Он чувствует себя тем самым глупым и неуклюжим человечишкой, каким всегда боялся выглядеть в глазах Луи. Но, видимо, они уже « _партнеры_ ». Для Гарри это слово не значит ровным счетом ничего, и весь его мир сейчас вращается вокруг вопроса: что же оно означает для Луи? – Ты можешь просто… описать мне, что ты чувствуешь, чтобы я мог подобрать подходящий человеческий термин?  
  
Луи уставляется на него так, словно Гарри всадил ему в лоб стрелу. И, может быть, Гарри бы даже рассмеялся, если бы в его легких было чуть больше воздуха, а сердце не колотилось настолько отчаянно. Но под все еще прижатой к груди Луи ладонью он чувствует выстукивающее тот же ритм чужое сердцебиение.  
  
\- Гарри…  
  
\- Пожалуйста, я просто… - Гарри подходит на шаг ближе, и его рука соскальзывает с груди Луи на бедро. – Я не напрашиваюсь на комплименты. Еще вчера я думал, что мы обречены. Мне нужно убедиться в обратном.  
  
Луи вздыхает.  
  
\- Ладно. – Губы Гарри растягиваются в улыбке, заставляя Луи тоже улыбнуться в ответ. – Ладно, но только не так.  
  
Гарри на полном серьезе ожидает, что Луи тут же улетит на верхушку ближайшего дерева, поэтому он оказывается удивлен (и растроган), когда тот обнимает его за плечи и крепко прижимает к себе. На него накатывает облегчение и изумление, он снова чувствует себя целым.  
  
Уткнувшись лицом ему в плечо, Луи начинает:  
  
\- Ты значишь для меня больше всего в мире. Я теперь не могу становиться маленьким, потому что чувствую слишком много, когда я с тобой. – Он тараторит так быстро, что слова сливаются. – Этого хватит?  
  
Гарри обнимает его за талию.  
  
\- Нет.  
  
Луи судорожно вздыхает ему в ухо.  
  
\- Когда я с тобой, все просто. Нет, не просто… а свободно. Моя магия не обжигает, в голове не гудит, а тело не переполняется нетерпением. Вместо этого у меня есть ты, и тебя достаточно. Ты такой теплый, уютный и открытый, и намного лучше всего остального. Ты – это природа.  
  
Гарри удивлен, что Луи умудряется сказать так много, учитывая то, что он с каждым словом все сильнее стискивает объятия. Последние несколько дней выдались не из легких, но он в первый раз чувствует подступающие к глазам слезы.  
  
\- Ты сказал… - Черт, его голос звучит хрипло. – Это источник твоей магии. _Ты_ – это природа.  
  
\- Я не природа, - отзывается Луи, выводя пальцами узоры на обнаженной спине Гарри. – Но я принадлежу ей. А она принадлежит мне. Может быть, поэтому твои руны так среагировали.  
  
Нет, Гарри не будет всхлипывать. Ему кажется, что все его легкие переполнены водой.  
  
\- Ты говоришь, что принадлежишь мне? По-моему, это слегка преждевременное заявление.  
  
Луи фыркает, вонзая ногти в его правую лопатку.  
  
\- Не будь мудаком после того, как я тут только что распинался о том, насколько ты восхитителен.  
  
_Восхитителен, принадлежу, уютный, теплый. Заклейменный, заклейменный, заклейменный._  
  
Гарри постоянно ощущает то же самое. И эти чувства становятся только сильнее. И поскольку он знает, что это и есть любовь, то может заключить только одно: Луи тоже в него влюблен, в своей особой феечной манере. Это действительно происходит. Их отношения получают официальное начало, и все это происходит наяву. Черт побери, он теперь в отношениях с мифическим существом.  
  
\- Тогда почему ты не захотел поехать со мной в город? – немного обиженно интересуется Гарри.  
  
\- Ты сбежал от меня так стремительно, что мы не успели это обсудить, - бормочет Луи, прижимаясь щекой к его подбородку. – Какие нафиг любовные чары? Что втемяшилось тебе в голову?  
  
\- Прости. – Гарри краснеет до самых кончиков ушей. И намного тише переспрашивает: - Так ты бы поехал? Со мной, Найлом и Зейном? Только на пару дней?  
  
\- Ты уверен, что хочешь этого? Ты утверждал, что у тебя там важные дела. А я, если ты не заметил, могу доставить немало проблем.  
  
Гарри даже не задумывался об этом. Для него тот факт, что Луи присоединится к их компании, подразумевался по умолчанию. И поскольку до сих пор он служил неким страховочным тросом, в большом мире он будет нужен Гарри еще сильнее. Ох, боже. Гарри даже не может представить себя без Луи. И пусть тот рисует на его коже столько рун, сколько ему заблагорассудится.  
  
\- Мне все равно. Я хочу, чтобы ты был со мной.  
  
\- Тогда я еду.  
  
\- Хорошо.  
  
Но домой Гарри возвращается в одиночестве, потому что Луи заявляет, что ему необходимо провести еще немного времени в окружении деревьев, прежде чем Гарри утащит его непонятно куда.  
  
Гарри отправляет Зейну сообщение: « _тебе предстоит много чего бъяснить._ ».  
  
И засыпает в состоянии полного удовлетворения.

 

*  
  
Смазка, одеяло, одна ароматизированная свеча, зажигалка, десяток презервативов и декоративная подушечка. Весьма однозначный набор в корзинке для пикника. А Гарри – весьма прямолинейный парень. Так что у Луи нет совершенно никаких причин, чтобы выглядеть настолько озадаченным.  
  
\- Пожалуйста, только не говори мне, что я тебя неправильно понял и что ты всегда меня любил, но никогда не собирался трахать.  
  
Удивленное выражение на лице Луи сменяется весельем.  
  
\- Нет, я просто думал, что сегодня мы поедем на все эти твои встречи.  
  
Гарри закатывает глаза и достает одеяло сам. В этом деле Луи все равно был бы абсолютно бесполезен.  
  
\- Поедем, но после вчерашнего я решил, что нам пора заняться сексом. Чувственной и нежной содомией.  
  
Его сердце все еще подскакивает от воспоминаний о вчерашней ночи и всех тех _правильных_ словах, которые наконец-то сказал Луи. После чего его мысли обычно возвращаются к тому факту, что Луи заклеймил его. Потом он возбуждается, представляя себе ошейники и путы, пакует корзинки со смазкой и после этого, уже оставшись без рубашки, оказывается втянутым в этот неловкий разговор.  
  
\- Но я думал, что мы уже занимались сексом. И довольно впечатляющим, надо признать, - замечает Луи, взмахивая рукой, чтобы вырастить плотный и мягкий мох в том месте, на которое Гарри расстилает толстое и мягкое одеяло.  
  
Гарри не может дождаться, когда его будут втрахивать в этот импровизированный матрас. Наверное, тут будет даже удобнее, чем на кровати, и свежий воздух, он уверен, пойдет ему на пользу. Ему определенно нравятся авантюры.  
  
Гарри неэлегантно падает на одеяло, раскидывая в стороны ноги и руки, и уставляется на Луи снизу-вверх. Тот улыбается в ответ, словно вся ситуация чрезвычайно умиляет его, и Гарри сразу же становится в десять раз теплее. Кажется, сегодня Луи выглядит лучше, чем вчера. Будто он тоже рад, что они во всем разобрались.  
  
\- Я имею в виду сам трах. Член в заднице. В моей или твоей, не имеет значения. Возьми меня, Луи.  
  
Тот фыркает и проводит обнаженной стопой по груди и животу Гарри.  
  
\- Значит, бойфренды _трахают_ друг друга?  
  
Гарри охватывает дрожь от того, что Луи произносит слова «бойфренды» и «трахают» в одном предложении, и от того, как босая нога медленно поглаживает бугорок на его джинсах.  
  
\- М-хм. А знаешь, что делают очень хорошие бойфренды?  
  
\- Что?  
  
Боже, эта пятка движется очень настойчиво. Гарри, не задумываясь, сдается на ее милость и закрывает глаза.  
  
\- Приказывают своим животным держаться подальше. Включая жуков.  
  
Ступня спускается еще ниже, пальцы ноги нажимают на яички, а потом смещаются дальше, с легкостью раздвигая бедра Гарри в стороны. Тот закусывает губу, надеясь, что его желания понятны и что Луи не просто дразнится.  
  
\- Ты имеешь что-то против живущих здесь существ? Может быть, жуки меня заводят?  
  
Усилием воли, которого Гарри сам от себя не ожидал, он приподнимается и ловит Луи за запястье, чтобы утянуть вниз. Ничто больше не упирается ему в пах – что можно расценивать как настоящую трагедию, - но зато теперь Луи сидит прямо перед ним. Гарри обхватывает его ногами и придвигается ближе. Луи только улыбается в ответ, так что Гарри чмокает его в щеку.  
  
\- Я люблю тебя.  
  
Луи утыкается носом ему в подбородок.  
  
\- И я тебя люблю.  
  
Гарри обнимает Луи за шею. Если в их нахождении в лесу есть плюс, то он определенно заключается в том, что Луи по умолчанию обнаженный. Он так прекрасен, и он заклеймил Гарри.  
  
\- Ты собираешься оказывать мне содействие в том, чтобы сделать все как следует?  
  
\- Ни единого шанса, - беззаботно отзывается Луи.  
  
Гарри надувает губы.  
  
\- Все, что от тебя требуется, это зажечь мне одну свечку.  
  
\- Гарольд. Черт побери, мы не оставим свечу без присмотра посреди леса.  
  
Гарри надувает губы _еще выразительнее_.  
  
\- Но я хочу, чтобы здесь пахло как дома.  
  
Луи закатывает глаза и откидывается назад, опираясь на руки, но не выбирается из кольца ног, в которые его заключил Гарри. Мышцы его пресса сокращаются. Гарри на мгновение выпадает из реальности, наблюдая за тем, как Луи копается в корзинке. А когда наконец находит свечу, достает ее и нюхает.  
  
\- Клюква?  
  
\- Сладкая клубника, - поправляет Гарри.  
  
Луи целую минуту просто ухмыляется. По крайней мере, так предполагает Гарри, потому что по-прежнему пялится на его загорелое тело. А потом порыв ветра, заставляющий соски Гарри затвердеть, налетает и приносит с собой аромат. Оторвав взгляд от живота Луи, Гарри ахает. От самого края одеяла и до границы поляны вся земля покрыта клубникой. Она выглядит яркой и спелой и источает тот самый вкусный и сладкий аромат. Гарри гладит сосок Луи.  
  
\- Значит, ты все же _хочешь_ мне помочь.  
  
Луи задевает сосок Гарри в ответ.  
  
\- Просто хочу уже начать.  
  
\- О, неужели? – переспрашивает Гарри недоверчиво. Он придвигает задницу ближе к Луи и сгибает колени, чтобы полностью прижаться к нему. Новая поза приносит приятные ощущение тепла и интимности. – А я думал, что ты собираешься прочитать мне лекцию о жуках.  
  
Вместо того, чтобы съязвить в ответ, Луи хватает Гарри за волосы и целует его. Это похоже на их давний первый поцелуй, и Луи относится к нему точно так же, как тогда, - ласково тянет за каждую губу, пока они не опухают и их не начинает покалывать; целую вечность дразнит Гарри языком, заставляя открыть рот, а потом кусает еще сильнее. Гарри начинает стонать уже спустя две секунды, потому что не может выносить эти влажные, искусные прикосновения и опьяняющий запах.  
  
Луи углубляет поцелуй, только когда Гарри запускает пальцы в его взъерошенные волосы и слегка дергает. Луи полностью перехватывает контроль, оставляя Гарри задыхаться, буквально трахая языком его рот и прихватывая зубами губы. Кажется, что он пытается съесть Гарри живьем.  
  
А потом Луи отталкивает его от себя. У Гарри уходит десять лет на то, чтобы заставить себя открыть глаза, все еще тяжело дыша.  
  
\- Любимый, твоя молния, - поясняет Луи, проводя ладонями вниз по телу Гарри.  
  
Тот опускает взгляд и замечает, что черт знает как давно пытается тереться о живот Луи. Что, если честно, было неизбежно, учитывая то, насколько он возбужден. И все же он обнаруживает, что автоматически гладит кожу Луи.  
  
\- Прости, - шепчет он.  
  
Отодвигаться от Луи невыносимо практически до боли, исчезновение тепла порождает мурашки, но как только Гарри стягивает штаны, он чувствует невероятное облегчение.  
  
И то, как Луи разглядывает его член, заставляет его думать, что это взаимно. Однако теперь, когда ему становится заметно удобнее – и в голове проясняется, - он вспоминает еще об одной важной части, которой нет в «корзинке для секса». Гарри убирает челку от полуприкрытых глаз Луи и напрямую выпаливает:  
  
\- Расскажи мне про себя. Ну, разные необычные особенности, связанные с сексом. Чтобы они не стали для меня неожиданностью.  
  
Луи морщится, словно эти слова его задели.  
  
\- Хаз, я же говорил, что не отращиваю щупальца. Мне уже начинает казаться, что ты этого хочешь.  
  
Гарри ахает. Ему в самую последнюю очередь сейчас нужно, чтобы Луи решил, что он относится к его виду с предубеждениями или просто грубит. Поэтому он подтягивает к себе ступню Луи, укладывает к себе на колени и принимается растирать.  
  
\- У меня иногда сводит ноги ужасными судорогами.  
  
Луи ухмыляется, словно прекрасно видит, что именно пытается сделать Гарри.  
  
\- Серьезно? Это и есть твоя необычная особенность?  
  
\- А что? Сам бы попробовал реанимировать ногу, когда она лежит у кого-то на плече. Посмотрим, как бы тебе это понравилось.  
  
Ухмылка Луи становится только еще более злорадной. Он выдергивает конечность из рук Гарри и толкает его на одело. Момент соприкосновения спины с землей совсем не приносит неприятных ощущений либо потому, что Луи успел позаботиться об этом, либо потому, что Гарри целиком и полностью поглощен тем, как тот устраивается между его ног. А Луи тем временем подхватывает и приподнимает его колени.  
  
\- Что еще?  
  
\- Твоя очередь, - замечает Гарри, но в его голове тут же образуется пустота, а из тела пропадают все косточки, стоит только Луи дотронуться до него, заставляя раздвинуть ноги.  
  
Луи наклоняется, вызывая приятное чувство натяжения в мышцах бедер Гарри, и целует его в губы. Довольно трудно думать, когда тело Луи так идеально прилегает к его телу, когда этот язык ныряет в его рот, сопровождаемый довольным мычанием. А потом Луи обхватывает его задницу и интересуется:  
  
\- Что еще? У тебя ломается голос, когда тебя трахают? Или у тебя на ногах по шесть пальцев?  
  
Гарри едва слышно скулит. Ему так хочется, чтобы его трахнули. Так хочется.  
  
\- Четыре соска.  
  
\- Мм? – переспрашивает Луи, опускаясь ниже, чтобы оставить засос на шее.  
  
Гарри откидывает голову назад.  
  
\- У меня есть два дополнительных маленьких соска. То есть на самом деле они не… они почти не заметны, но… о, господи. – Луи добирается до правого соска – того, что из обычного набора – и чувствительно прикусывает его. – Лу.  
  
Луи хмыкает и проводит по соску языком снова и снова до тех пор, пока Гарри не вцепляется в его руку, потому что ему необходимо больше.  
  
\- Трахнешь меня? – спрашивает он, дыша так тяжело, словно Луи уже приступил к этому процессу.  
  
\- Даже не знаю. А что, если ты отрастишь хвост?  
  
Гарри стискивает зубы и снова впивается в него ногтями.  
  
\- Богом клянусь, если ты отрастишь хвост, я позволю тебе трахнуть им меня в рот при условии, что одновременно с этим ты будешь вколачиваться в мою задницу, только… пожалуйста.  
  
Луи стонет, уткнувшись ему ключицу. И что-то шепчет, но Гарри не может разобрать, что именно, поэтому только плотнее сжимает ноги вокруг его плеч.  
  
\- Блестки, - наконец выдыхает Луи.  
  
Мозг Гарри на мгновение проясняется в отчаянной попытке услышать и осмыслить.  
  
\- Блестки?  
  
\- Когда я особенно сильно кончаю, мои крылья… они очень быстро хлопают и рассыпают повсюду искорки. Похожие на блестки.  
  
Гарри плохо представляет, что дальше делать с этой информацией. С одной стороны, он рад, что Луи с ним поделился, но с другой у него появился еще десяток новых вопросов. Например, может ли Луи воспарить, если кончит очень сильно? Или: что именно попадает под категорию «сильно»? Ему казалось, что Луи оставался вполне довольным после ежедневных минетов.  
  
Но Луи все еще утыкается лицом в грудь Гарри, крепко стискивая пальцами его бедра. И если бы Гарри не знал Луи так хорошо, то мог бы подумать, что тот испытывает смущение. Хотя он не понимает, с какой стати. Кто не любит блестки?  
  
\- Тогда мне стоило захватить дождевик. Хотя, я думаю, что половина всего веселья как раз и заключается в том, чтобы блестки оказались везде?  
  
Луи усмехается.  
  
\- _Везде_. Ничто не смогло бы тебя уберечь.  
  
Это напоминает Гарри еще об одном.  
  
\- А что по поводу защиты? – Луи поднимает голову, демонстрируя вопросительно изогнутую бровь. Гарри закусывает губу и плотнее обхватывает коленями его талию. – Я имею в виду презервативы. Они кажутся само собой разумеющимся, но если единственная опасность – это блестки, то, может быть…  
  
\- Мы прекрасно обойдемся без них, - перебивает его Луи. – У нас есть свои средства защиты, которые не позволяют магии… прилипать, если мы решаем пошалить с кем-то, кто не принадлежит к нашему виду.  
  
Гарри понятия не имеет, как магия может к чему-нибудь _прилипнуть_ , но надеется на лучшее.  
  
\- Значит, твоя магия сама себя защищает?  
  
\- Нет, она… она защищает тебя от себя. Наши энергии не должны смешиваться. Представь, если бы мы с Зейном перепихнулись, и он внезапно начал бы выращивать деревья, а я – перемещаться в…  
  
\- Льюис! – Гарри шлепает Луи пяткой по пояснице. – Почему я должен представлять тебя с кем-то другим в такой момент?  
  
Луи снова утыкается лицом ему в грудь.  
  
\- Ты же меня понял, да?  
  
\- Совсем не понял, - заверяет Гарри. – Я говорю не о перемешивании энергий, а о сперме. Что если у тебя аллергия на человеческий член, и ты покроешься сыпью и еще что похуже?  
  
Луи сильно прикусывает его сосок.  
  
\- Думаю, если бы это было так, то твой член проводил бы значительно меньше времени у меня во рту. Мы не можем заражать друг друга болезнями, Хазза. Это как если бы ты подхватил кошачий герпес после того, как на тебя чихнул больной кот.  
  
У Гарри вырывается смешок.  
  
\- У меня такое ощущение, что я - кот в этой аналогии.  
  
\- Конечно, - ласково бормочет Луи, а потом его руки сжимаются еще крепче, и Гарри обнаруживает, что заключен в костедробильные объятия, хотя его ноги все еще болтаются где-то в воздухе. – Ты – мой блестящий котенок.  
  
\- А мне это нравится, - признается Гарри, сильнее прижимаясь к Луи. – Это своего рода индикатор. Показывает, когда я действительно хорошо справился со своей задачей.  
  
Луи оставляет на его щеке нежный поцелуй и уточняет:  
  
\- А ты любишь быть хорошим мальчиком, да? Для меня?  
  
Естественно, Луи умудряется перевести допрос на него. На самом деле, они еще не обсуждали, включает ли в себя секс, принятый у фей, такие вещи как ролевые игры или другие увлечения Гарри, но раз уж Луи затронул эту тему, то Гарри имеет полное право… на абсолютно бесстыдное поведение.  
  
\- Очень, очень люблю, Лу.  
  
Луи с явно подстегнутым интересом внимательно вглядывается в его лицо.  
  
\- Что это означает? Ты хочешь, чтобы я взял полный контроль над тобой?  
  
Мозг Гарри замыкает, как электрический предохранитель. Он не удивлен, что Луи догадался, - ведь он брал на себя контроль все это время, с того самого момента, как они встретились, - но все равно испытывает облегчение.  
  
\- Да. Я хочу… нуждаться в тебе.  
  
Луи размышляет целую выматывающую нервы минуту, а потом спрашивает:  
  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я заставил тебя умолять?  
  
\- Да, - выдыхает Гарри еще до того, как Луи успевает закончить. Наверное, он выглядит по-идиотски, уставившись на Луи влюбленным и радостным взглядом, пока тот произносит такие пошлости. Но ему наплевать.  
  
Луи кивает, словно это самый легкий разговор в его жизни. Пожалуй, определить, какой вид мороженого ему можно, и то было сложнее.  
  
\- А что случится, если ты больше не захочешь умолять? Как я узнаю?  
  
Прежде чем ответить, Гарри как следует целует его. Все будет просто _замечательно_.  
  
\- Я скажу «нет» или «стоп», а потом - «красный», как предупреждающий цвет. Понятно?  
  
Луи медлит, словно позволяет информации улечься в памяти, а потом кивает.  
  
\- Хорошо.  
  
\- Превосходно. Давай смазку, и позволь мне показать, каким хорошим мальчиком я могу быть.  
  
\- Что? – переспрашивает Луи, выпуская колени Гарри, отчего ноги того сами собой раздвигаются. Ему требуется вся сила воли, чтобы не начать ласкать себя.  
  
\- Она в корзине для пикника, - нетерпеливо поясняет Гарри. Луи проявляет интерес к роли природного доминанта, и он не собирается упускать такую возможность.  
  
Однако Луи по-прежнему не двигается.  
  
\- Что в корзине?  
  
Гарри абсолютно голый, в лесу, практически умоляет своего партнера трахнуть его, но почему-то именно теперь его щеки начинают пылать.  
  
\- Смазка, она нужна… Для задницы. Если ты человек. Чтобы улучшить скольжение.  
  
Луи склоняет голову на бок, а потом опускает руку Гарри между ног и принимается бесцеремонно его ощупывать, проводя пальцем между ягодицами. Легкие Гарри перехватывает судорогой, и он с трудом делает вдох, пытаясь одновременно подвинуться и навстречу прикосновениям, и прочь от них.  
  
\- Интересно, - заключает Луи.  
  
Не совсем та реакция, которую ожидает Гарри, находящийся в двух минутах от того, чтобы ощутить в себе палец.  
  
\- Вы обычно делаете это всухую? - От одной этой мысли мышцы Гарри судорожно сжимаются, но если Луи привык именно так…  
  
Тот мотает головой, а потом на его лице расцветает хитрая ухмылка, и до Гарри доходит, что за всем этим недоразумением кроется что-то еще. Что-то явно небезопасное для него.  
  
\- Потрогай мою задницу.  
  
Мозг Гарри подтормаживает.  
  
\- Что?  
  
\- Сядь и потрогай мою задницу.  
  
И, черт побери, кто такой Гарри, чтобы отказываться? Он сгибает колени и садится, обхватывая бедра Луи, чтобы не свалиться обратно. Он пялился на эту задницу вот уже несколько месяцев и столько раз восхищался тем, какая она кругленькая и мягкая, но в то же время упругая и подтянутая. Задница, которая достойна наград и аплодисментов. И хотя у него нет никакого желания выпускать ее из рук, ему все же любопытно узнать, чего добивался Луи. Поэтому Гарри сжимает ее и мнет, сосредоточенно прислушиваясь к частому дыханию Луи.  
  
А потом чувствует это. Влагу между ягодицами Луи. Она вовсе не водянистая и не противная, а скорее вязкая и скользкая, как будто… как будто Луи _течет_. И если член Гарри слегка утратил интерес к происходящему во время дебатов по поводу кошачьего герпеса, то сейчас переходит в полную боевую готовность. У него между ног сидит _текущий парень_ и усмехается себе под нос, когда Гарри его ласкает.  
  
\- Это не… я не… у людей… эм.  
  
\- Я самоувлажняющийся, - заявляет Луи с гордой улыбкой. – Оставь себе свои мерзкие химикаты.  
  
Весь план Гарри на сегодня претерпевает глобальные изменения. Он делает глубокий вдох, а потом выпаливает:  
  
\- И ты решил рассказать мне про блёстки вместо _этого_?  
  
Луи только пожимает плечами, словно самоувлажняющаяся задница – это самая обыкновенная вещь.  
  
\- Я думал, что ты заметил. Черт побери, ты всегда доводил меня до того, что с меня едва не капало.  
  
О, боже. Боже, у Гарри никогда в жизни так не стоял. И хотя это не такая уж новая для него концепция – у него уже был однажды парень с киской, которая умела течь, - но это же _Луи_. Наверняка его задница по вкусу похожа на мед. Гарри погружает внутрь самый кончик пальца и спрашивает:  
  
\- Можно, я…  
  
\- Черт, да, - хрипло отзывается Луи, обнимая Гарри руками за плечи, чтобы не оставлять ни малейшего расстояния между ними.  
  
Гарри втягивает Луи к себе на колени и затем позволяет своим ладоням пуститься в путешествие. Он крепко сжимает ягодицу Луи, чтобы предоставить свободный доступ для второй руки. А потом проводит всеми пятью пальцами по расселине, пребывая не в состоянии поверить в то, что они действительно намокают. Этот факт не должен казаться настолько сюрреалистичным, особенно учитывая то, что у Луи есть два вполне действующих крыла, но это слишком здорово, чтобы быть правдой.

Он снова выныривает в реальность, когда Луи издает полный нетерпения звук и сдвигает ноги, упираясь коленями прямо ему под ребра. Гарри обводит сморщенную кожу вокруг отверстия, пока только слегка поглаживая, потому что его мозг настаивает на том, что это очень важный момент. Однако, Луи утверждает, что никакой это не момент, и шипит:  
  
– Ты хочешь заставить меня сделать все самостоятельно? Я думал, что ты собирался показать мне, каким хорошим мальчиком можешь быть.  
  
Щеки Гарри вспыхивают от смущения, и он наконец проскальзывает одним пальцем внутрь. И, _черт_ , Луи уже такой влажный, что Гарри не может остановиться на полпути и погружает в него палец до самого конца. Внутри очень узко и _мокро_ , и просто… Это никак не укладывается в голове. Гарри знал, что Луи возбужден, потому что у него стоял, но по какой-то причине то, что Луи течет из-за него, возводит всю ситуацию на совершенно новый уровень. Ему хочется заставлять Луи течь все время, хочется почувствовать эту влагу _на своей_ коже. Хочется вымазаться настолько, насколько это возможно.  
  
– Хаз, если ты не сделаешь хоть что-нибудь, я клянусь, я свяжу тебе руки… _о, да_ , так-то лучше… – Голос Луи сходит на нет, и наконец-то в нем звучит больше возбуждения, чем нетерпения.  
  
Гарри улыбается и продолжает двигать пальцем туда и обратно, все еще медленно, все еще смакуя каждую секунду. Он чувствует, как Луи сжимается вокруг него. Сжимаются и его задница, и ноги. Гарри утыкается лицом в его плечо и сосредотачивается на том, насколько горячо внутри.  
  
Они не могли бы находиться еще ближе друг к другу… то есть, могли бы. И будут, если Луи действительно планирует объездить его член, пока их конечности переплетены вот как сейчас. Гарри стонет и сильнее трется об Луи, погружая палец глубже и сгибая его. Луи судорожно выдыхает прямо ему в ухо, а его бедра резко дергаются. Однако Гарри не отрывается от своего занятия, ускоряя темп движений внутрь и наружу, и только крепче стискивает его ягодицу другой рукой.  
  
Теперь у Луи с каждым выдохом вырываются ахи, и чем быстрее движется палец, тем громче становятся чмокающие влажные звуки, но Гарри все равно мало. Второй палец с легкостью присоединяется к первому, потому что он просто не в состоянии остановить себя – Луи слишком мокрый, и ему хочется побыстрее оказаться внутри. Луи сжимается и стонет, его бедра дергаются, и их члены соприкасаются, что тут же порождает новые стоны.  
  
Когда Гарри добавляет третий палец, Луи сжимается так сильно, что приходится замедлиться, протолкнуть пальцы так глубоко, как только возможно, и замереть на несколько мгновений. Луи дрожит в его руках, высокий голос уже и так звучит хрипло и прерывисто. И Гарри гадает, насколько хорошо он справляется? Сможет ли Луи кончить только от этого? Может ли он стать еще мокрее?  
  
Эта мысль заставляет Гарри слегка раздвинуть пальцы, сгибая их и поглаживая. Луи вскрикивает и впивается ногтями в его спину, где, судя по болезненным ощущениям, скорее всего, останутся следы, и Гарри задается вопросом, может ли он сам кончить от того, что растягивает Луи, который шепчет: «Да, да, да…», – таким голосом, какого Гарри никогда от него не слышал. Поэтому он прилагает еще больше усилий, ощупывая внутреннюю поверхность и молясь, чтобы это была та самая чувствительная точка, а не какой-нибудь непонятный фейский орган.  
  
Он так заворожен тем, насколько влажная у Луи задница, что не замечает, как с члена тоже течет: с головки в размеренном ритме срываются капли предэякулята. Это продолжается до тех пор, пока он не совершает один идеальный толчок, от которого все тело Луи впечатывается в его, а член упирается ему прямо в живот. Гарри только прикусывает плечо Луи и приумножает свои старания.  
  
Он останавливается только тогда, когда Луи оказывается растянут настолько, что капли смазки добегают по его пальцам до самого запястья, делая кожу липкой и пошло-грязной и заставляя его член дергаться. Он отклоняется назад и открывает глаза, которые тут же расширяются от вида такого Луи. И прежде, чем Гарри успевает осознать, что именно делает, извлеченные из Луи пальцы перекочевывают в его рот.  
  
Луи оказывается сладким и просто восхитительным на вкус. Ну, разумеется.  
  
Он медленно приоткрывает затуманенные, потемневшие от желания глаза. Гарри тем временем успевает засунуть в рот целых три пальца, и ему все равно недостаточно – дразнящий вкус на языке слишком хорош. Луи открывает рот, словно хочет что-то сказать, – может быть, собирается пожаловаться на оставленную без внимания задницу, – но потом закрывает его и вместо этого вцепляется в плечи Гарри. И опрокидывает его на спину так стремительно, что у того голова идет кругом, а потом ловит его запястья и прижимает к земле по обе стороны от тела.  
  
Переход от прикосновений ко всему Луи к полному отсутствию каких бы то ни было прикосновений просто уничтожает. Ровно до тех пор, пока Луи не щелкает пальцами, после чего Гарри ощущает, как нечто гладкое обхватывает его запястья, фиксируя их уже по-настоящему. Он не может даже осознать все, что с ним сейчас происходит: высыхающую смазку Луи, в которой вымазана вся его рука; вкус Луи; и, в довершение всего, связывающие его путы. Связывающие так, что он не может даже шелохнуться.  
  
Не удивительно, что у него кружится голова – вся кровь устремилась прямиком к члену. Он только что пальцами вытрахал Луи до невменяемого состояния, но в мгновение ока сам оказался в отчаянном положении, распятый на земле и умоляюще выстанывающий имя своего любовника. Луи наклоняется вперед и в кои-то веки ласково проводит пальцами по волосам Гарри. Потом целует его в губы, заставляя замолчать, а после нежно произносит:  
  
– Ты замечательно поработал, малыш. Растянул меня так хорошо.  
  
Гарри чувствует, что весь вспыхивает только от этих слов. Голос Луи абсолютно спокойный и уверенный. Умиротворяющий до самых костей, – _не совсем_ его обычный «сексуальный» тон. Но именно это «не совсем» – то, что Гарри сейчас необходимо. То, чего он жаждет всей душой. Луи легко и непринужденно входит в роль. Или, может быть, он уже делал нечто подобное раньше. Неважно.  
  
Луи целует шею Гарри как раз там, где судорожно дергается адамово яблоко, и его щетина царапает чувствительную кожу.  
  
– Хочу кое-что попробовать, ага?  
  
Гарри кивает так быстро, как только может. Луи улыбается и целует его в щеку, заставляя залиться румянцем, а потом поднимается. Поднимается во весь рост, совсем прекращая любые прикосновения. Гарри скулит, его сердце ускоряет ритм. Наверное, он представляет собой весьма жалкое зрелище. Но Луи только прищелкивает языком, а потом нагибается и достает из корзинки одну из декоративных подушек. Подходит ближе – намного ближе – и усаживается на грудь Гарри, расставив колени по обе стороны от его головы.  
  
Гарри хватает губами воздух либо потому, что Луи слишком тяжелый, либо потому, что _чувствует_ , как тот намеренно размазывает влагу по его прессу. Его глаза грозят закрыться, но Луи стискивает его кудри сильнее, чем необходимо, выдергивая его обратно в реальность. А потом приподнимает его голову, чтобы положить под нее подушку.  
  
– Тебе нравится быть грязным, правда? – интересуется Луи все тем же тоном.  
  
– Да, – бормочет Гарри, поворачивая голову в сторону, только чтобы еще раз почувствовать, как натягиваются волосы.  
  
– А если я сяду тебе на лицо, хм? Тебе бы это понравилось?  
  
У Гарри вырывается какой-то неопознанный звук. С логической точки зрения и при его знании и понимании такого процесса как римминг, ему стоит стыдиться того, что он до сих пор не добрался до этой задницы. Однако с той точки зрения, в которой находится его разум сейчас, единственное, что крутится в его голове, это: «мокрый» и «грязный», и «пожалуйста».  
  
– Да, да, я… черт, Лу.  
  
Луи улыбается и убирает несколько непослушных прядок с лица Гарри. И неожиданно тот чувствует, как путы начинают ослабевать. Он тут же автоматически протестует, надувая губы.  
  
– Пожалуйста, оставь их.  
  
– Не должен, – отзывается Луи, но на его лице явно читается неуверенность. – Не хочу случайно перекрыть тебе кислород.  
  
_Боже_ , теперь Гарри только _этого_ и хочет. Уткнуться лицом в эту задницу и не выныривать даже ради глотка воздуха. Почувствовать такое желание, от которого перехватывает дыхание. Он знает, что это определенно выходит за рамки того, к чему готов Луи в настоящий момент, но, когда он переводит взгляд со своих запястий на член Луи, то не может заставить себя сделать выбор. Наверное, в его глазах отражается невозможное страдание, потому что Луи мурлычет что-то себе под нос, а потом сообщает:  
  
– Возможно, у меня есть идея.  
  
Гарри расцветает.  
  
– Я люблю тебя.  
  
Луи закатывает глаза и стискивает сосок Гарри.  
  
– Что ты скажешь, если я зависну прямо над твоим лицом? И воспользуюсь крыльями, чтобы нечаянно не раздавить тебя. А у тебя на всякий случай будет подушка.  
  
Гарри захлопал бы в ладоши, если бы у него были свободны руки. Но это не обязательно. Он выдыхает мечтательно:  
  
– Значит, я могу получить все сразу?  
  
– _Ты_ , – начинает Луи, щелкая его по носу, – такой чудной. Но довольно милый. – Он наклоняется так низко, как только может, будто хочет поделиться тайной. Но Гарри едва способен воспринимать слова, так как эти маневры только приближают нереально твердый член Луи к его лицу. – В твоем распоряжении все равно будет не так много времени, – шепчет он. – Ты уже подвел меня достаточно близко. Все еще чувствую внутри твои длинные пальцы.  
  
Гарри не может сказать наверняка, так как это происходит за пределами его поля зрения, но ему кажется, что извергнутый его членом предэякулят достает до задницы Луи. Его пальцы сами по себе стискиваются в кулаки, дергаясь в оковах из корней. И каждый раз, как он вынужден вспоминать о том, что связан, по всему его телу прокатывается волна жара.  
  
– Пожалуйста, ближе, пожалуйста, – лепечет он. – Хочу заставить тебя кончить.  
  
Луи говорит что-то еще, пока поднимается и устраивается над ним, но Гарри уверен, что слышит только шум крови в ушах, когда устремляет взгляд вверх и видит перед собой самую великолепную задницу из всех, с которыми ему довелось повстречаться. Он сводит глаза к переносице, наблюдая за ее приближением, и может поклясться, что видит, как блестит кожа Луи там, где он течет. Там, где его растягивали пальцы Гарри. Но вместо того, чтобы наконец сесть, Луи замирает в раздражающей половине дюйма над его лицом.  
  
Меньше, чем через секунду, голова Гарри взлетает вверх, и все его лицо оказывается прижато к мягкой заднице Луи. И поскольку он не может воспользоваться руками, чтобы развести ягодицы, ему приходится удовольствоваться тем, что есть, толкаясь вперед носом и помогая себе губами и щеками, чтобы освободить путь для языка. И чего-то ему все же удается достичь. Он чувствует, как влага Луи размазывается по его лицу. Она пахнет сладко и куда сильнее, чем клубника вокруг них. В голове Гарри что-то щелкает и встает на место, и до него доходит, что именно так Луи пах всегда, когда они целовались. Неужели Луи постоянно течет? Неужели Гарри полный идиот?  
  
Когда он вымазывается настолько, что едва может дышать, он снова широко открывает рот, и, боже, этот вкус. Это его самый любимый вкус в мире, начиная с этого момента. Гарри никогда еще не встречал задницы, которая бы ему не понравилась, но он и предположить не мог, чем обернется встреча с этой красавицей. Но в любом случае его переживания сейчас не важны, в его положении нет никакого изящества. Луи вынуждает его чувствовать себя беспомощным и отчаянным, и буквально умирающим от голода, что переходит уже на совершенно новый уровень сексуального.  
  
Дальше он просто неутомим и прерывает мокрые поцелуи и движения языка всего два раза, чтобы дать шее немного отдохнуть. Он никак не может насытиться. Ему постоянно нужно чувствовать, нюхать и пробовать на вкус, будто бы в этом и заключается весь его мир. Хотя, может быть, он не такой уж и беспомощный. Когда шок и трепет немного спадают, он начинает слышать звуки, которые издает Луи.  
  
И судя по ним, тот просто сходит с ума. Луи стонет в полный голос, и до Гарри неожиданно доходит, что его лицо объезжает превосходная задница прямо посреди чертового леса, что кто-угодно может подойти ближе и услышать их. Услышать, как стонет Луи из-за него, увидеть такого Гарри, уткнувшегося в задницу и задыхающегося, и настолько возбужденного, что он серьезно может кончить, ни разу не прикоснувшись к себе. И этой мотивации ему хватает, чтобы приподнять голову и провести языком прямо по колечку мышц, вместо того, чтобы безуспешно тыкаться носом.  
  
Луи издает самые прекрасные звуки, и его бедра начинают раскачиваться, уже по-настоящему объезжая лицо Гарри и размазывая по нему скользкую влагу. Гарри лижет, не останавливаясь ни на секунду, и вытягивает напряженный язык, чтобы со следующим движением Луи он проник внутрь. Дышать становится все труднее, но Луи издает такие всхлипы, высокие и громкие, и как Гарри может отказаться от повторения этого трюка?  
  
Он продолжает в том же духе до тех пор, пока челюсть не начинает немилосердно болеть, но даже тогда он не останавливается. Луи наваливается все тяжелее, стонет все громче и корчится все сильнее, и это просто идеально, потому что это значит, что он уже близко. И все, о чем может думать Гарри, это: « _кончай, кончай, кончай…_ »  
  
Неожиданно Луи наваливается на него всем весом, прижимая его голову к подушке, и сильно тянет его за волосы, и выкрикивает его имя, и сжимается изо всех сил. И неожиданно Гарри совсем не может дышать. И неожиданно он тоже кончает.  
  
Луи перекрывает ему кислород меньше, чем на десять секунд, прежде чем снова приподняться и спорхнуть с него совсем, но кажется, что оргазм Гарри длится целую вечность, прокатываясь по всему телу. И ему требуется еще больше времени – и Луи, зацеловывающий его липкие щеки, – чтобы открыть глаза. В поле его зрения появляется безоблачное небо и зеленые верхушки деревьев. Он чувствует головокружение и эйфорию. Чувствует, насколько мокрое у него лицо, когда его обдувает легкий порыв ветра. Чувствует, как Луи прижимается своим носом к его и шепчет в его припухшие губы:  
  
– Мне было так хорошо, малыш. Твой рот способен творить волшебство. И ты такой симпатичный и идеальный для меня.  
  
Сердце Гарри сжимается, и на лице сама собой появляется улыбка. Его губы кажутся влажными и использованными. В голове начинает понемногу проясняться. На языке все еще ощущается сладкий привкус Луи. Член которого, наверное, сейчас тоже сладкий, раз он кончил… ох, черт.  
  
– Лу, – пытается проскулить Гарри, но получается как-то лениво и с заминкой.  
  
– Да, любимый? – отзывается тот, утыкаясь носом ему в ухо. По телу Гарри пробегает волна мурашек.  
  
– Я кончил, – шепчет он, нахмуриваясь. – Как я теперь буду тебя трахать?  
  
Луи хмыкает с вопросительной интонацией.  
  
– Я думал, что прямо так? Хотел кроме твоего лица объездить еще и твой член.  
  
Гарри чувствительно прикусывает губу и изо всех сил старается не смотреть Луи в глаза.  
  
– Я имел в виду, что у меня больше не стоит. Потому что _из-за тебя_ я кончил. И у меня, в отличие от тебя, не может продолжать стоять просто по волшебству.  
  
Луи громко смеется, заставляя Гарри взглянуть на его нахальное, но прекрасное лицо. На котором буквально сияет абсолютная уверенность в том, что с подготовкой Гарри ко второму заходу не возникнет никаких проблем. Тот же почти поддается искушению представить себе несколько автомобильных аварий, лишь бы доказать его неправоту. Но потом Гарри облизывает губы и снова ощущает этот вкус, и ему тоже начинает казаться, что возбудиться опять – не такая уж невыполнимая задача. Особенно когда Луи спускается вниз по его телу и усаживается у него между ног.  
  
И просто таращится на него, пока Гарри таращится в ответ. Его взгляд мечется от растрепанных волос к горящим щекам, а потом к животу.  
  
– Черт.  
  
Луи подмигивает и наклоняется. И пригвоздив Гарри томным взглядом глаза в глаза, проводит языком длинную линию вдоль его члена, под конец втягивая головку в рот. И Гарри опять не может вдохнуть, теперь уже безо всяких кляпов, перекрывающих кислород. Он все еще слишком чувствителен после такого бурного оргазма и ощущает, как глубоко в позвоночнике рождается покалывание. Луи бросает на него взгляды из-под ресниц, которые можно было бы назвать невинными, если бы одновременно с этим он не обсасывал покрытый спермой член.  
  
Гарри хочется еще больше растрепать его волосы или ущипнуть его за соски, или закрыть лицо руками. Но он не может сделать ничего из перечисленного, потому что распят в позе звезды прямо посреди клубничной поляны. _Черт_.  
  
Тепло на мгновение исчезает, когда Луи отстраняется, но не разгибается, а потирается колючей, щетинистой щекой о чувствительный член Гарри, облизывая его вокруг основания и собирая языком сперму, расплескавшуюся по животу дальше пупка. И все это с чрезвычайно раздражающей ухмылкой. Луи прикусывает выступающую часть тазобедренной кости и спрашивает:  
  
– Думаешь, тебе нужно больше, малыш? Как насчет руны вот здесь?  
  
Неожиданно он прижимает два пальца к нежной коже в том месте, где бедро Гарри переходит в пах. На самом деле он пока ничего не рисует, поэтому ощущения не настолько насыщенные, но в этом прикосновении достаточно магии, чтобы подушечки его пальцев казались горячими и вызывали восхитительное покалывание. Не говоря уже о том, что его рука все еще вымазана спермой после того, как он, наверняка, ласкал себя, оседлав лицо Гарри. _Малыш_.  
  
Луи возвращается к его члену, продолжая оставлять на нем нежные поцелуи, но для Гарри каждое касание подобно удару тока. Он беспомощно наблюдает за тем, как его оказавшийся под таким пристальным вниманием орган снова оживает. Луи хмыкает и обхватывает головку губами, дразня языком щелку. У Гарри вряд ли может стоять еще сильнее, но Луи совершает еще несколько триумфальных возвратно-поступательных движений головой. Взгляд Гарри становится абсолютно расфокусированным.  
  
Если бы он не пребывал в таком плачевном состоянии, он бы непременно обвил Луи ногами и заставил остаться в этом положении. Но тот сдвигается так, что они снова оказываются лицом к лицу.  
  
– Тебе не кажется, что у тебя стоит? Я думаю, что очень даже стоит. Разве что ты _расхотел_ меня трахнуть, что было бы весьма…  
  
– Давай, давай, давай… – бормочет Гарри, толкаясь бедрами навстречу Луи. У него стоит, он готов и уже давно оставил позади стыд и здравый рассудок.  
  
Луи грациозно усаживается, демонстрируя напрягающиеся под кожей мышцы, словно прекрасно знает, что именно эта картина делает с Гарри.  
  
– Давать? – переспрашивает он, слегка наклоняя голову на бок.  
  
Гарри фыркает и роняет голову на подушку.  
  
– Залезай на мой член, пожалуйста, мне нужно, мне необходимо трахнуть тебя, почувствовать, какой ты влажный, боже, _Луи_.  
  
Тот выглядит порядком ошеломленным настолько прямолинейным требованием.  
  
– Ох.  
  
А дальше все происходит будто бы в замедленной съемке. Луи встает на колени и обхватывает член Гарри под собой, проводит по нему и прицеливается. Гарри не может дышать, закусывая губу до боли, потому что, еще даже не оказавшись внутри, он уже чувствует, насколько там влажно. То, что ощущает его член, совсем не похоже на то, что прежде ощущал язык. И он годами не занимался сексом без презерватива.  
  
Ниже, ниже, еще ниже, до тех пор, пока головка члена Гарри не оказывается стиснута так крепко, что у него начинают дрожать ноги. То, как тесно было пальцам внутри Луи, не идет ни в какое сравнение с тем, как колечко его мышц – все еще влажное, горячее и просто _потрясающее_ – сжимается вокруг Гарри сейчас. Ресницы Луи очаровательно трепещут и опускаются, словно член Гарри отправляет его в какой-то свой собственный маленький мирок.  
  
А потом что-то идет не так. Луи не просто замедляется, он замирает. Застревает на одном месте, крыльями помогая себе удерживать равновесие, стоит только самому кончику члена оказаться внутри. И единственный способ, с помощью которого Гарри может получить нечто большее, это с силой толкнуться бедрами вверх, но он связан и немного не в себе, и Луи _хихикает_ над его безрезультатными попытками.  
  
– Что?.. – только и выдыхает сбитый с толку, беспокойно мечущийся и задыхающийся Гарри.  
  
– Ты действительно большой, – сообщает Луи, заставляя его корчиться еще сильнее. Гарри моргает, ловя картинку в фокус, и впервые замечает, насколько сильно происходящее отразилось на самом Луи. Его бедра отчетливо дрожат над телом Гарри, а рот приоткрыт, словно он никак не может вдохнуть достаточно кислорода, который застревает где-то в судорожно вздымающейся груди. Гарри с удовольствием пнул бы самого себя за недавние мысли о том, чтобы толкнуться вверх, – он понятия не имеет, сколько времени прошло с последнего раза для Луи, и даже не представляет, к какой форме волшебных членов тот привык. – Пока еще не могу с тобой в этой позе.  
  
Гарри испытывает небольшие трудности с дыханием даже не из-за того, что сказал Луи, а потому что до него наконец доходит, что именно пошло не так.  
  
– Не хочу больше быть обездвиженным, – шепчет он.  
  
Луи тут же ослабляет корни, удерживающие Гарри на месте, сползает с его члена и усаживается на него верхом, чуть не раздавив.  
  
– Ты замечательный, малыш, иди сюда, обними меня очень крепко.  
  
Гарри подчиняется, и моментально начинает чувствовать себя в миллион раз лучше, даже несмотря на то, что больше не находится внутри идеального тела Луи. Он не имел возможности пользоваться руками так долго, что теперь каждое прикосновение кажется подарком. Кожа Луи под пальцами влажная от пота, горячая и упругая, а сам он утыкается носом в шею Гарри так, что никто не смог бы отодрать их друг от друга, даже если бы попытался.  
  
– Мне так жаль.  
  
– Шшш, не стоит, – отвечает Луи шепотом. Судя по звуку, он улыбается, и сердце Гарри трепещет. – В следующий раз у меня получится, обещаю. Буду объезжать тебя верхом медленно и с удовольствием до тех пор, пока ты не начнешь сходить с ума от желания, мечтая заставить меня подскакивать на этом чертовом огромном члене.  
  
Если Гарри нечаянно кончит снова, он никогда себе этого не простит.  
  
– Знаю, что ты смог бы.  
  
– Хочешь как-нибудь по-другому в первый раз, да? – Гарри только торопливо кивает, вдыхая запах волос и кожи Луи. – Как насчет трахнуть меня сзади? Можешь доставить мне столько наслаждения в этой позе.  
  
Ох. Вау. Гарри оживляется и спустя один удар сердца уже готов к дальнейшим действиям. _Да_ , это он определенно может. И смена положения –действительно отличная идея, потому что он снова слишком близок к тому, чтобы опозориться. Гарри медленно ослабляет хватку, выпуская Луи, но напоследок глубоко вдыхает его аромат и впивается ногтями в его кожу. После всего этого они будут просто обязаны обниматься на протяжении пяти часов подряд. Или, может быть, даже семи.  
  
Когда Луи удается высвободиться, он располагается вдоль распластанного тела Гарри, опираясь на руки и колени, и посылает тому выжидательный взгляд.  
  
– Вот так.  
  
Гарри тоже встает на колени, а потом чуть не падает обратно на одеяло, пока устраивается позади Луи. Он просто… _Боже_ , Луи выглядит так потрясающе в этой позе: готовый к тому, что его сейчас трахнут и исполнят любые его прихоти. Гарри по полной использует наконец-то освобожденные руки и обхватывает задницу Луи, сминая гладкую кожу и без лишних размышлений раздвигая ягодицы.  
  
И у него тут же вырывается довольно громкий вздох. Луи _растянут_ его членом и пальцами, розовое колечко выглядит просто идеально и мокро-мокро-мокро. Гарри даже не отдает себе отчет в том, что автоматически наклоняется, чтобы оставить там поцелуй, до тех пор, пока Луи не фыркает, интересуясь:  
  
– _Гарри_ , что ты делаешь?  
  
Гарри не отвлекается ни на мгновение, прижимаясь щекой к ягодице Луи так, словно его притягивает к ней, как магнитом.  
  
– Пожалуйста.  
  
Луи покачивает бедрами, но это совершенно ни к чему не приводит.  
  
– Ты можешь на минутку забыть про свою одержимость оральными ласками и просто трахнуть меня как нормальный человек?  
  
Но чем больше он говорит об этом, тем сильнее Гарри возбуждается, и тем больше ему хочется уткнуться лицом в эту задницу и еще раз доставить Луи наслаждение, заставив того забыть обо всех неприятных ощущения, доставленных его членом. Гарри целенаправленно лижет снова и повторяет:  
  
– Пожалуйста. Я получу от этого столько удовольствия.  
  
– Кхм, – хмыкает Луи так, словно действительно недоволен перспективой римминга в исполнении Гарри Стайлса. – Пять минут. И если ты не трахнешь меня через пять минут, я найду того, кто трахнет.  
  
Если бы у Гарри был хвост, то он бы сейчас радостно им завилял. Но вместо этого он звонко чмокает ягодицу Луи и шепотом сообщает его заднице:  
  
– За пять минут я успею сделать так, что ты кончишь.  
  
На этот раз он ощущает себя намного более уверенно и лучше контролирует свои действия. Теперь все совершенно иначе, теперь он может воспользоваться руками, чтобы раздвинуть ягодицы Луи, и способен продемонстрировать все свои навыки. Сначала он просто лижет сверху вниз по расселине, собирая скопившуюся там влагу, оставшуюся с прошлого раза. Потом, дождавшись раздраженного фырканья Луи, точным движением языка обводит колечко мышц и издает едва различимый стон, почувствовав более яркий вкус.  
  
На этот раз ему просто необходимо распробовать как следует, поэтому он не мешкает. Наклоняется ближе до тех пор, пока его нос тоже не оказывается между ягодицами Луи, и проталкивает язык внутрь. Луи громко вскрикивает и падает на локти, непроизвольно дергаясь. Гарри крепко стискивает его бедра и проникает еще глубже, прикрывая глаза. Это несложное действие захватывает власть над всеми органами его чувств. Он полностью отдается этому занятию: лижет, пока язык не начинает саднить; целует, пока подбородок не начинает ныть; делает один глубокий вдох за другим, пока сладкий аромат не становится приторным, и тогда повторяет все это с начала.  
  
На этот раз Луи просто невменяем, и Гарри ощущает это куда отчетливее, чем когда тот сидел у него на лице. Луи трясется так сильно, что Гарри едва удается удерживать его на одном месте, и продолжает толкаться назад, в блаженстве требуя большего. И Гарри, конечно же, всегда рад стараться. Он двигает языком внутрь и наружу, лаская чувствительное отверстие и вырывая из Луи стоны.  
  
Ему кажется, что он попадает в персональный рай, когда, в очередной раз протолкнув язык глубже, он обнаруживает совершенно новый вкус, еще слаще и богаче, больше похожий на вишню. Возможно, из него получилась бы неплохая глазурь для кексов. Надо будет заручиться поддержкой Луи на этот счет. Может быть, чуть позже, когда бедра того перестанут так дрожать под ладонями Гарри. От этих мыслей его отвлекает Луи, который буквально _скулит_ :  
  
– Гарри, черт… ох… трахни меня уже, трахни меня немедленно…  
  
Это заманчиво. Нет, когда Луи так вкусно пахнет и такой сладкий на вкус, а член Гарри уже затвердел до боли, это больше походит на пытку. Однако, начало было положено, и, возможно, отпущенные ему пять минут уже прошли, но лицо Гарри еще недостаточно перемазано. Ему уже не так сносит крышу, как в первый раз, поэтому он намерен _показать_ Луи, насколько он искусен. Показать, что может заставить его кончить только от этого. (Все равно второй оргазм Луи всегда дается легче всего.)  
  
Гарри неистово берется за дело, вжимая все лицо в задницу Луи так, что намокает даже нос. Он чувствует, как на его пальцы, лежащие между ног Луи, буквально капает, и это… это… черт. В одну секунду он сильно кусает ягодицу Луи, а в следующую его язык оказывается так глубоко, что срабатывает рвотный рефлекс, а потом Луи конвульсивно содрогается, вскрикивает и кончает так бурно, что верхняя половина его тела падает на одеяло.  
  
Гарри кажется, что у него внутри вспыхивает огонь, в котором смешиваются невероятная гордость, счастье и удовольствие. Он способен только с трепетом разглядывать Луи, распластанного перед ним с задранной высоко в воздух идеальной задницей, мокрого и _отыметого_. Его спина красиво изгибается, и даже раскинутые в стороны крылья выглядят обессилевшими. И на одеяле совершенно точно виднеются блестки. Гарри готов разрыдаться от радости.  
  
– Черт побери, – произносит Луи, когда ему наконец удается отдышаться. Его голос все еще звучит высоковато и немного резко после всех этих криков. Гарри не может даже представить, какой сейчас голос у него самого. – Ты действительно это любишь, да?  
  
И Гарри не может удержаться. Луи просто чересчур влажный, открытый и готовый, и Гарри погружает в него два пальца, не дожидаясь, когда колечко мышц прекратит судорожно сокращаться. Луи еще сильнее растекается по одеялу, видимо, не особенно удивившись.  
  
– Я люблю тебя, – поправляет Гарри хрипло.  
  
– Не начинай лить сентиментальные сопли, – одергивает его Луи. Вероятно, он хотел, чтобы это прозвучало раздраженно или требовательно, но получается абсолютно обессиленно и разбито. – Просто уже трахни меня.  
  
Что Гарри наконец и делает. Он сжимает бедра Луи так крепко, что наверняка останутся синяки, и пристраивается сзади, встречая намного меньше сопротивления, чем в прошлый раз. Конечно же, инстинкты Луи оказались верны. Теперь, когда он так удовлетворен и расслаблен, Гарри с легкостью проскальзывает внутрь. И там так влажно и приятно, что Гарри входит полностью с первым же плавным толчком, прижимая бедра к его заднице. Луи издает длинный, неровный стон, такой блаженный, какого Гарри еще никогда от него не слышал.  
  
– А вот и мой большой мальчик.  
  
_Ох_. Еще до того, как Гарри начинает двигаться, он уже знает, что не продержится долго. А потом, когда он начинает, Луи оказывается таким чертовски узким внутри, так гладко скользит и удовлетворенно вздыхает, и принимает в себя его член так, словно они были созданы друг для друга. И Гарри _совершенно точно_ уверен, что не продержится долго.  
  
– Быстрее, малыш, – бормочет Луи. – У тебя уже… _мгхм_ … уже хорошо получается.  
  
Гарри цепляется за эти инструкции. Он воспользовался бы любой возможностью, лишь бы сделать все так, как хочет Луи. Он ускоряет темп до тех пор, пока ощущения трения не становятся просто невероятными. Каждый толчок сопровождается громким шлепком, когда его бедра встречаются с задницей Луи. Эти шлепки настолько громкие, что им почти удается заглушить непрерывную череду из полубессознательных « _да, да, так, так, так…_ », вылетающих изо рта Луи, и в этот момент Гарри затрудняется ответить, что звучит лучше.  
  
Луи не предупреждает его перед тем, как кончить. Просто сжимает его как в тисках и вскрикивает, и прямо в лицо склонившемуся над ним Гарри выстреливает взрывная волна из блесток. Тот слегка закашливается, ошеломленный до глубины души, отчего Луи начинает хохотать. Все еще сжимая внутри член Гарри.  
  
Тот не выдерживает больше ни секунды и кончает глубоко в Луи, продолжая двигаться и проталкивать сперму внутрь до тех пор, пока трение не начинает причинять слишком сильную боль и ему не приходится отстраниться. Его оглушает звук собственного сердцебиения, и ему кажется, что он никогда больше не сможет нормально вдохнуть. Уж точно не тогда, когда его член такой мокрый.  
  
_Мокрый_. Черт, теперь Гарри приходится справляться еще и с тем, что задница Луи стала еще мокрее, на этот раз от его собственной спермы, окрашивающей ее в белый цвет.  
  
Наверное, это вовсе не удивительно, что он наклоняется и вылизывает собственную сперму из задницы Луи.  
  
Но определенно удивительно то, что Луи кончает в четвертый раз, и после этого едва не теряет сознание. Он оказывается самым агрессивным партнером по обнимашкам из всех, какие когда-либо были у Гарри.  
  
А еще Гарри пребывает в самом пробирающем до костей, самом облегчающем душу и самом опустошающем разум состоянии удовлетворения в своей жизни.  
  
И весь покрыт этими чертовыми блестками.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания переводчика:
> 
> *Шутка заключается в том, что китайские фонарики на английском называются «fairy lights», то есть дословно: «огни фей» или «волшебные огни». 
> 
> **Строчка из песни «Anaconda» (Nicki Minaj):  
> My anaconda don't want none unless you got buns, hon – Моя анаконда ничего не захочет, если у тебя нет булок, милочка.
> 
> ***В оригинале используется слово «Boobies», которое может означать «олуша» (вид морских птиц), «олух» или «титьки» в зависимости от ситуации. По сюжету истории Гарри, скорее всего, имел ввиду «титьки», но в русском языке созвучны только варианты «олуша» и «олух», поэтому я оставила в тексте этот смысл.
> 
> *(4) Гарри поет песню Ariana Grande «Love Me Harder»:  
> Cause if you want to love me, you gotta gotta gotta gotta got to love me harder. And if you really need me, you gotta gotta gotta gotta got to love me harder, I'll…  
> (Потому что если ты хочешь любить меня, то ты должен, должен, должен, должен любить меня сильнее. И если я действительно нужен тебе, то ты должен, должен, должен, должен любить меня сильнее, и я…)  
> Tell me something I need to know!  
> (Скажи мне то, что мне нужно знать!)
> 
> *(5) В оригинале используется строчка из песни One Direction «Stockholm Syndrome»:  
> Look what you've done to me! - Посмотри, что ты со мной сделал!


End file.
